DIFFERENT
by JoanneCullen
Summary: Bella is a vampire who comes to Forks with Stefan to discover there is a different kind- The Cullens. An unwanted visitor arrives causing trouble for the pair. On top of that Bella has to deal with her need for blood, and as human feelings resurface, her lust for Edward Cullen. A twilight/tvd crossover. Warning: Swearing, violence, horror, and lemons may be in this book. Enjoy!
1. Authors Note

_**I do not own Twilight or The vampire diaries, these belong to the original creators Stephenie Mayer and L.J Smith. I am just a fan wanting to create something a little different and share it with people who might like it, I mean no harm!**_

Now that's out of the way, HEY GUYS! I've always attempted to write a crossover between my two favorite fandoms but they've never seemed good enough to post, then this came along and I thought, meh I'll post this one.

 **It will help a lot if you have watched both Twilight and The vampire diaries or at most have a vague understanding of the stories and characters.**

Unlike my other stories, I'm going to actually plan out the storyline before writing which will hopefully mean this book gets completed!

 _Enjoy guys!_


	2. Chapter One

The chill radiating off the window calmed me down slightly and brought me back from being on the brink of a panic attack. It's been days since Stefan and I arrived in this little town located in the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State. Forks is a lot like the town I grew up in as a human back in Mystic Falls. The population small, to the point where everyone grows up with each other, and no secrets go unheard. A place surrounded by vast amounts of overgrowth of vegetation. When Stefan drove us past the city limits, I could already feel the greenness overpowering my senses, it seems to be everywhere I turn.

I never wanted to come back to the small town life, not after my transformation anyway. After I changed Stefan took me away to Chicago for a couple years, and those were some of the best years of my undead life so far. At first, I loathed the creature I had become, I would look in the mirror and even though the same mousey eyed girl looked back, all I could see was a monster. Chicago helped me to see the brighter side of what I'd become, all my emotions were doubled, my senses heightened, everything seemed so much better, of course, there was the one downside of my transition, blood.

"Bella? You ready?" Stefan called from downstairs, even with the door shut and the distance between us I could hear him as clear as day.

"Yeah, I'll uh, meet you in the car," I answered him in a monotone voice, still staring bitterly out at the front lawn.

I'd miss the freedom Chicago taught me, and of course I'd go back there eventually, but for now, I was going to support Stefan. For some reason, he needed to be here in Forks, so of course, I offered to come with him. When I made the offer I didn't realize part of the deal would be joining high school again. I thought I'd left that part of my life locked away forever with my human life.

I stood up and stretched my arms above my head yawning away the sleepiness I still felt thanks to the lack of sleep I'd been getting since arriving in Forks. It didn't help that I was hungry and grouchy thanks to Stefan forcing the vegetarian lifestyle on me since we arrived, it was a lot less fulfilling and tasted at times like drinking gone off food. I understood why he did it and I wanted to as well, despite how much I detested the taste, at least this way nobody was being hurt

Grabbing my already prepared backpack I ran out of the house surpassing Stefan's 'uncle' in a blur so quickly that he didn't even register my presence. Zac seemed like a nice enough guy, though it was clear he didn't like what Stefan and I were, in fact, I'd bet if he wasn't so scared he wouldn't have let us one foot into his house. The only real reason we were allowed in here was due to the fact that Stefan brought him this house, therefore Zac sort of owed him a huge favor.

I barely got hit by the rain, sliding seamlessly into the passenger seat and turning the radio on at the same time. Letting out an exaggerated breath I swung my head in Stefan's direction to see him already watching me while backing out of the driveway. His eyes which often switched between green and blue were a light turquoise today and shone with light. A smile which I hadn't seen in a while stretched across his face, making his dimples pop out. Somehow even in this doom and gloom weather, Stefan's smile made it seem a little bit brighter.

"You're awfully excited for a hundred and seventy-two-year-old man about to enroll in high school for the- I'm guessing tenth time now?" I couldn't help but tease him slightly, though behind my words was true curiosity. I still didn't have a clue about the importance of being here in Forks.

"A hundred and seventy-one if you don't mind and when you live as long as I have, you often have to find something to occupy your time, or you end up getting very bored, very quickly. A lifetime isn't as fun as you think once you realize you live forever,"

"But high school, and here in Forks? Which if I might add is not only the most desolate town I've been in but the poorest when it comes to weather. You know it hasn't stopped raining since we got here a couple days ago,"

He switched on the windscreen wipers and they made an annoying squelching sound as they slide across the glass. I recoiled back into my seat trying to dull the sound. "You know Chicago was a lot less wet and you still managed to have fun." I pointed out, watching him as he kept his focus on the road ahead.

He sighed, speeding up the car. "I know you loved Chicago Bella, and I know you're confused, but I can't explain it right now. I just need you to trust me okay?"

Stefan didn't even have to ask I already entrusted him with my life, since the day he saved me I have been by his side and he has guided me through this new lifestyle. He became a brother to me, and in the past couple of years, he has been the only person in my life and still is. I have no option but to trust him, I just wish he would do the same and trust in me.

"I trust you, Stefan, you know that," I reminded him, and he flashed me a smile, flawless white teeth full on display.

"I know."

We rounded the corner and at once the roar of voices assaulted my ears and grew louder the closer we got. Sinking lower into the leather seat my heart began to thump louder than usual out of anxiousness. I never enjoyed high school for multiple reasons and I was glad to say goodbye to it, I can't believe I'm back again.

Cars of all sizes and colors were driving around trying to get into the school parking lot. Stefan decided to head towards the little building marked front office instead of following the other cars and end up getting lost.

"You okay?" Stefan asked, shutting off the engine. Perhaps he could hear my erratic heartbeat, somehow his was totally fine beating at a very slow pace.

If he were human he'd be pronounced dead, which technically we are.

"I could use a couple bunnies right about now," I tell him honestly.

"You're going to be fine Bella. You have great control with big crowds, and you're doing great with the diet, a lot better then others I've tried to teach,"

"That's great Stefan but I'm not really worried about my hunger right now," I told him to which he frowned in confusion. "Highschools a very daunting place okay, I'm just nervous, everyone always pays attention to the new kid and you know how much I hate being the center of attention."

"Oh." He said in realization. "Well..."

"Well, what?" I asked when he didn't continue.

"Well we're both going to be the new kids, so we'll get through it together. You don't have to be scared Bella, I'll be here for you, always." He declared placing his hand sweetly on top of mine with a brief pat.

I didn't know how to respond, I'd never been very good at expressing emotions so I gave him a quick nod in thanks and hoped that was enough. It was, and we both got out of the car to enter the front office, which was just as small as it appeared on the outside, no Tardis effect at all. A dimly lit room with too many potted plants, metal waiting chairs that were unsteadily slanted and an overcluttered notice board caught my attention.

Stefan spoke directly to the middle-aged woman, called Mrs Cope, who sat behind the front desk. When she asked to see our documents Stefan looked deep into her eyes forcing his compulsion onto her. It still stunned me, how easily we could control the minds of others and make them believe, say or do anything we wished. One of the many perks of our lifestyle.

Thanks to Stefan's persuasion we were enrolled in Forks Highschool, and given timetables that near enough matched each other and neighboring lockers. We walked back out into the rain and got back into the car so we could find a parking space in the schools designated parking lot. This time we did follow the stream of cars moving slowly, until, eventually we were in the parking lot, sliding into the nearest vacant spot. It's safe to say Stefan's red, sports convertible got a few, well a lot of curious glances. It seemed to be the only car without a scratched paint job or parts dangling off, all except for a shiny silver Volvo in the corner.

We trudged through the rain, and I breathed in taking int the collective aroma from the humans around us and of course, it brought my hunger to the forefront of my mind. Each face I looked at became a blur, my focus only stayed on the beat of there heartbeat thumping against the thin sheet of skin on their neck.

"Focus Bella," Stefan reminded me under his breath.

I took in a steady breath, only now realizing the black veins under my eyes were starting to betray me. They faded away after I regained control and forced my focus onto the map in Stefan's hands. We certainly gained a lot of curious looks like I knew we would, but nobody dared to approach us. The bell rang as we tried to make our way to class like everybody else were.

Suddenly, Stefan walked into a girl who came rushing out of the men's bathroom. I was confused at first, he had plenty of time to react, certainly enough time to move out of the way. It's almost as if he did it on purpose. They had an awkward exchange both unable to stop looking into each other eyes, I felt kind of invasive standing there watching them both.

Finally, she walked away, but not without throwing one last look over her shoulder back at Stefan, and he met her eyes with a gentle smile.

"Uh, what just happened?" I questioned him, looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing, she bumped into me-" He began to walk off in the direction of our classroom.

"You and I both know you could have stepped out of her way easily," I cut him off, matching his fast pace.

"Your overthinking things Bella lets just get to class shall we. Wouldn't want to be late on the first day," He jokes grinning goofily.

 _I don't buy it._


	3. Chapter Two

Thankfully, Stefan sat beside me for every lesson and despite a couple awkward greetings from some male students nobody had really approached us. I never got approached by guys in my previous school, maybe human Bella wasn't good enough in their eyes. It's not like I've changed much physically, I guess I do look a bit more mature in my figure and my childlike round cheeks have become less pudgy and more chiseled, along with my round face now narrowing into a more oval shape. But the point is I still feel like the same boring brown haired, brown eyed, pale girl I was before.

Lunchtime rolled around with the bell tolling so obnoxiously loud it left a ringing sensation in my ears for a few seconds after it ended. Something I'd have to get used to I guess, just like I'd have to get used to this mondaine routine for the second time in my life.

"Stefan?"

"Mhmm?" He hummed a response back to me, his focus seems to be elsewhere as we entered the cafeteria, which was full with the entire three hundred and nineteen student body.

"How long are we planning on staying here in Forks?" I questioned, not bothering to hide the desperation in my voice.

"We just got here Bella," He said with a slight chuckle, joining the end of the lunchline.

I followed behind him, copying his every action like I was learning how to be a highschooler all over again. "I know, its just I don't want to get comfortable here if were just going to be moving on in a couple of weeks," I explain.

That was a small part of the truth, the reality was I already hated high school and the few lessons I'd had today didn't make me change my opinion. Not to mention my hunger kept on spiking at random moments, like when someone walked past I would get the sudden urge to lunge at them and sink my fangs into there skin, even the teachers fell victim to my hunger fantasies during classes.

"I'm not sure yet, but you know you can leave whenever you want Bella. I'm not holding you here against you will,"

"I know, I know. But I want to be here," I lied. In all honesty, I don't know what I would do without Stefan by my side, he's all I've got.

"I appreciate it, Bella, thank you." He told me, patting my shoulder, then continuing on to load up his tray with food.

I follow along knowing I won't be eating a lot of the food anyway. Being on an animal diet my body doesn't function as well as it could, I can still eat human food and do all the same functions a human does, but it does take a toll on my body, and after a while, I just start feeling sick. I don't know how Stefan has managed to do it for so long, it just proves his willpower is stronger than mine.

We paid the dinner lady and with our trays full, swiftly glided through the crowd with ease to an empty table near the center of the room. Not the best place to stay out of peoples line of sight, but it was the only free space available.

I bit into a pizza slice, not the best pizza in the world, but I'd certainly had worse. While I chewed the empty seats at our table suddenly were being filled by three girls and one of which I recognized as the girl Stefan bumped into, the others I couldn't remember seeing yet today. A boy followed sitting in the seat next to me and to my dismay I recognized him to be one of the boys who had approached me.

His hair was cropped, a mess of ash blonde spikes that matched his baby blue eyes perfectly. His skin fair which I found comforting that the entire student body seemed to be on the same level of paleness as myself, and his features very round, childlike and boyish. He seemed like a nice enough guy, maybe even on the overly friendly side. LikeI said I wasn't used to boys paying much attention to me.

"Nice to see you again Bella," The boy beside me said with a cheeky smile on his face. I'm sure he told me his name I just don't remember.

"Uh, hi."

"I'm Jessica Stanley, this is Angela Weber and Elena Gilbert, you must be Stefan and Isabella Salvatore, recently moved down from Illinois to live with your uncle to finish high school right?" The bubbly girl who said her name was Jessica introduced and I was taken aback, she knew more of our backstory then I did.

"That's right," Stefan replied for me, I didn't miss the way his eyes lingered on Elena for a beat longer than necessary.

The boy next to me coughed capturing Jessicas attention who huffed and rolled her eyes in fake annoyance in response. "And that's Mike Newton."

Right, Mike, the name does seem to sound a bit more familiar now, I glanced at him again and his smile seemed to get impossibly wider. I looked away at once not wanting to give him the wrong impression. He smells delicious.

"So how are you liking Forks so far?" Jessica questioned and it seemed clear by her dazed gaze solely directed at Stefan that I wouldn't be needed to participate in this conversation.

My eyes began to drift around the room in curiosity at the small student body, I'd have to say Mystic falls had a large student body then here.

"Were enjoying it so far thank you. I have to apologize for this morning, I'm sorry if I caused you to be late," I heard Stefan apologizing.

"It's fine honestly," The girl, Elena responded.

"Oh, what happened this morning?" Jessica questioned, a bit of bitterness now melting into her tone.

My eyes fell back to the woman in front of us and I took in their different features. Elena was naturally beautiful with a slim build, long silky dark brown hair, tanned skin and big doe brown eyes. Whereas Jessica was more full in her build with a perky smile, beautifully curled brown locks, with fair skin and brown eyes. Angela was more the type of person I could see myself being friends with, her skin a dark mocha color, and her hair jet black tied up in a ponytail, her dark eyes hidden behind a pair of rimmed glasses. She noticed me looking at her and flashed me a friendly smile, she kept quiet, and it almost reminded me of my human self.

Elena giggled and Stefan laughed in response as the pair tried to explain the events from this morning. I drowned them out letting my eyes flitter to the back of the room and that was the first time I saw them. Five of them sitting at a table each looking in different directions, not eating, not talking, not doing anything at all. But this wasn't what drew my attention to them each somehow looked similar yet completely different at the same time.

There were two girls, one a long-legged blonde who belonged on the cover of a swimwear magazine, the other was shorter with short and spiky black hair who reminded me of a small pixie due to her size and smile. The three guys were also very different from each other, one having sandy colored hair, slightly curly and coming down to his shoulders, by the expression on his face he looked like he was suffering from some kind of internal pain. The boy beside him was more of a man, with a very tall and muscular build and short black hair, he was the kind of person you would not want to be in a fight with. The last was certainly the most good looking out of the group in my opinion, he was not a muscular as the others but something about his chiseled jaw and auburn hair made him seem more alluring to me than the others.

Despite all these differences, there were all exactly alike. All extremely pale, maybe even paler than me and that was really saying something. Each had dark circles under there eyes and from this distance, I could even see the color of there eyes they were on the verge of being black with how dark they are. And lastly each one was so inhumanly beautiful, I immediately grew suspicious. There was no way that there were five human beings so perfect, I couldn't wrap my head around the idea, I knew there must be something supernatural going on.

"Hey, Mike?" I turned the boy next to me whose eyes grew wide as I said his name.

"Yes," He responded, eagerly.

"Who are those people over there?" I asked him, looking over at the table.

He followed my gaze and before he could even say anything, the boy sat on the end, the one with auburn hair turned in our direction. His gaze fell on Mike for a second before drifting over to meet my gaze. I didn't look away, and neither did he, the more he stared the more frustrated he began to look, eventually, he snapped his gaze away from me and I felt like I was freed to finally look away from myself.

"That's the Cullens, their kind of loners around here," Mike gave a very vague response, then shrugged his shoulders.

I pursed my lips in response taking another glance at them.

"There Doctor Cullen and his wives foster kids, moved down here from Atlanta a year ago. The blonde girl and the guy who looks like he's in pain that's Jasper Hale and Rosalie Hale. The other girl is Alice Cullen and the tall muscly guy is Emmett Cullen," Jessica spoke up, it seemed like she enjoyed dishing out as all the juicy information she manages to find out about people.

"What about the other guy?" I asked, more curious about him, he didn't turn around again like before, he kept his eyes on his family in front of him.

"Oh that's Edward Cullen, but don't get your hopes up, apparently no girl around here is good enough for him." She said and it made me curious as to how many times exactly had she been turned down by him.

I was going to comment but decided against it, no need to make enemies on my first day. Watching Edward it looked like he was smiling, I wonder what he's laughing about. I was transfixed throughout lunch by the curious table at the back of the cafeteria. The little pixie-like girl, Alice, was the first to get up and dump her full tray of food in the bin, the way she moved was so subtle and swan-like, it just added to the not-so-human theory I was developing inside my head.

The bell rang and all of the Cullens rose without speaking to each other and left with the same grace as Alice did. Stefan gripping my forearm shook me out of my dazed state and back to reality.

"You okay?" He questioned worried, finally taking notice of me.

"Um, yeah I think so," I mumbled, standing up alongside him. "Did you notice them too?"

"Notice who?"

"The Cullens." When he gave me a blank expression in response I realized he wasn't listening at lunch. "Keep an eye out for them," I advise him, walking forward blindly, I didn't even know what lesson I had next let alone where it was.

"Why?" Stefan was very confused by this point.

I dumped my tray of food into the bin then stood aside for Stefan to copy me. "Becuase there's something not right with them, I can't explain it right now, you'll just have to see for yourself."


	4. Chapter Three

"I'll keep an eye out," Stefan said, but he still seemed somewhat distracted to me. "I've got history right now, you've got Biology, but I'll walk you to class first okay, wouldn't want you to get lost."

"I wish we just had every lesson together, it would make it more bearable," I complain, running my fingertips over the cool metal of the lockers we pass by.

The hallways here clearout a lot quicker then I'm used too, there's only the odd late student passing by and class doesn't start for another minute. I was used to students not starting to arrive until five minutes after the final bell had tolled.

"I think that guy Mike is in the same class as you, he seems quite smitten with you," He teases, but I give him a face that shows I am not in the mood to be poked fun at.

After a small boast of laughter, he lets it drop and before any more words can be exchanged we arrive at the classroom door, the poster of the human anatomy letting me know it's my stop.

Stefan hands me the little slip of paper that I have to get the teacher to sign along with a supportive pat on my shoulder. How he thinks a pat on the shoulder is somehow going to give me courage is beyond me.

We part ways and as soon as I'm left alone I have the sudden urge to flee the room and be alone somewhere. Walking numbly towards the teacher I hand him the sheet of paper without talking, and thankfully he says nothing while signing it, only opening his mouth to assign me a seat in the class.

"You can sit next to Mr. Cullen for today," He grumbled going back to setting up his desk.

I try not to overreact, but internally my body begins to build up in a bundle of nerves, I look out across the classroom and see _him_ sat alone at a desk. Edwards piercing black eyes are already watching me the frustration on his face from earlier now mixed with hatred. The phrase if looks could kill rushes to the forefront of my mind.

As I walk an open window causes a breeze of air to swarm the room and suddenly my mind is clouded by the onslaught of aromas hitting me all at once. I rush to my seat, sitting down with such force the chair squeals against the marble flooring. I look around and of course just like this morning, my eyes seem to only focus on the hammering heartbeats visible underneath their skin. I can see their veins pulsing, pumping blood through their necks and exposed wrists.

My head snaps downwards as I inhale through my mouth trying to tame the predator inside. The pulsing feeling under my eyes soon subsides, and the hunger inside of me finally feels under control yet again. I can't help but notice the way Edwards fists are balled so tightly together that his bones are straining against his pale skin. Not only that his chair is as far away from me, angled in the opposite direction.

Carefully I trail up his frame meeting his eyes which I immediately regret. Looking back at me are pitch black eyes, narrowed, and filled with pure hatred. I wasn't one to shy away or get easily scared but the look in his eyes did frighten me to the point I had to look away, and even tried to create distance between us by using my hair as a protective vail.

He couldn't possibly hate me that quickly, could he? We haven't even spoken one word to each other, yet its almost as if he could rip my head off with how angry he is.

As the teacher begins the lesson I try to focus, yet my body is growing warm every second I sense his eyes on me. Every now and then I peeked through the small slits in my hair to check if he'd stop staring, but I was always met with the same hate-filled eyes. I shrunk away wishing Stefan was here.

Curiosity got the best of me, I breathed in and a sweet aroma hit me, but it didn't make me feel hungry. In fact, it didn't smell like blood at all, more like some kind of honeysuckle scent, and I greedily breathed more in realizing it was coming from my lab partner. On a more worrying note, I focused solely on him, and there was no heartbeat, no rhythm that gave away his breathing pattern, in fact, there wasn't one.

There was nothing.

He had veins, dark purple veins that were visible compared to his pale skin. But there was no hammering or pulsing, there was no life. In fact, I've seen better corpses with more life then he had.

The bell decided to go off then, Edward was already out of the door before anyone had even the chance to move. I was now confused by more then one thing, what were the Cullens if they weren't human? And what was it about me that made him hate me so quickly?

I frowned to myself gathering my belongings into my arms with ease, I ushered around the desk following the line of students out into the hallway.

"Damn Bella, did you stab Cullen with a pencil or something?" Mikes voice so close to my ear nearly made me move at an inhuman pace.

I made some distance between us, glad to see Stefan waiting for me outside the door. "What do you mean?" I responded, pretending to be clueless.

"I've never seen Cullen act that way, it looked like he wanted to eat you." He laughs, and I forced out my own fake laugh hiding my inner worry.

As we grew closer to Stefan, Mike seemed to back away quickly disappearing in the opposite direction with only a mumbled goodbye. Stefan stared after him, the gave me a smile I knew all too well.

"Don't," I warned him, snatching the map from his hands and taking the lead, fed up with having to deal with his teasing.

"I wasn't even going to say anything," Stefan defended, yet his smile kept intact.

"I just want this day to end already."

"One more lesson than it will be over," He said, walking calmly by my side, he takes the map back easily analyzing it.

I huffed, for some reason, my eyes scanned the halls we walked through for the Cullens, well one in particular.

"How is the progress going with whatever we're here for?" I asked, trying to distract myself away from him and his stare.

"It's hard to tell yet." He replied, and I sighed knowing I could be left in the dark like this for a long time.

"What is our last lesson anyway?" I had to ask since we were now walking around the edge of the cafeteria trying not to get wet.

Stefan stalled for a while before finally, he answered me with one terrifying word. "Gym."

I haven't had to endure sports since my transformation so I couldn't tell if it would be as torturous as I recall. I had noticed my balance became increasingly better, as a human my clumsiness ended up with me and in some cases others being admitted to the hospital. Now I can walk carefree without having to worry about causing others harm.

"Great," I said.

Lucky for me coach Clapp allowed me and Stefan to sit aside and watch for the day since we didn't have our kit prepared. As we watched the teens run around in silence I was transfixed yet again to the exposed skin and collective sound of heartbeats growing increasingly louder. My hunger had been hitting me randomly during the day and I knew after school I would have to go for a long hunting session.

Once the bell rang Stefan and I got to leave straight away while the others had to change, I was thankful to get away before Mike could approach me for what I'm sure would be an awkward conversation. Whats even worse about having sensative hearing is being able to hear what everyone around you is saying. And what those boys were saying about me as they played basketball, let's just say I wish I could erase it from my memory.

"Can you drop these slips off to the receptionist, and I drive around to the front office to pick you up?"

"Yeah, sure." I agreed, the office was only around the corner from here so I had no trouble with it.

"Perfect."

Stefan seemed too happy to go our separate ways, but I didn't think too much of it, hunting was the main thing on my mind right now. Circling around the building the front office sign was as clear as day, and I walked inside wanting to get this chore over with. But a daunting figure standing infront of the desk made me stop dead in my tracks.

"I'm sorry Edward but you can't change your fifth period," Mrs. Cope apologizes looking sincerely hurt to have to tell him this.

Was he really trying to change classes just because of me? Another person walked in at the point causing a gust of wind to blow through the room with him. Edwards shoulders stiffened and he became as rigid as a statue. The teen who walked in, put some paper into a basket and left as quickly as he came, unaware of the tension beginning to rise in the room.

Almost in a menacing way Edward craned his head in my direction, dark piercing eyes that belonged to a killer narrowed at me in the same hatred as before. I wanted to demand what his problem was and why he was acting this way, but something about him took my breath away and I wasn't able to speak.

"I guess I'll just have to endure it then." He spat, storming past me keeping as much distance as possible.

It was the first time I heard his voice, smooth just like butter wouldn't melt. I inhaled that honeysuckle scent he left behind, relishing init for a second.

"Hello dear, how was your first day?" Mrs Cope asked, perking up back to her sweet smile once she saw me.

"Good." I lied handing over the slips. She didn't question me so I must have been convincing enough to fool her.

As I left the red convertible was there waiting for me, as I slid in I turned on the radio like my usual routine. Stefan pulled away from the school grounds and didn't speak for a while into the drive. I didn't have a problem with it, the silence was comforting to me, and with Stefan, it was never awkward.

"Pull over," I said on a random turn, all these roads looked the same to me.

He did as I asked, twisting off to the side of the road to give plenty of space for oncoming drivers. "Whats up?"

"I need to hunt." That was all that needed to be said before I ran off into the forest my eyes wildly roaming through the trees.

I stopped when I was under the safety of a canopy blocking the rain from hitting me. The trees made Forks look even darker, even though it was the late afternoon, it looked like it was midnight out. Since being here I'd hunted twice with Stefan for animals, and it was still a lifestyle I was getting used to. Drinking for animals made me feel so weak and drained, not to mention hungry even quicker. Like today at some points, feeding was all I could think about, I was obsessing over it.

Closing my eyes I followed Stefan's instructions, smelling every scent in the air, listening to every little scurry of movement. Once I locked onto an animal in the distance my eyes pulsed as the predator within me began to overtake. I ran full force at it, discovering my prey was a young buck who had been lapping at the small stream that ran through the forest.

I didn't take pleasure in killing, wheater it was human or animal, the killing wasn't enjoyable, but it was necessary. Forcing the animal to the ground its legs thrashed widly until my fangs sunk into its neck. The punctured holes allowed for warm blood to ooze out, and I drank with a fever I've never experienced before.

Within seconds the buck was drained, and my hunger was nowhere near quenched.

Continuing the hunt well into the night I was onto my sixth deer, clutching its withering neck in a tight grip like it was about to escape. That's when I heard a noise in the distance, a shallow breath exhaling. I snapped my head up, fangs bared and fresh blood dripping from my bottom lip down my chin. In the distance of the night, I saw a man stood watching me, I could barely make him out, before he vanished with vampire speed out of sight.

Startled I dropped the deer and began the run back to the Salvatore household. I don't know who that was watching me, and I didn't want to find out either. Stefan always told me that there were those of our kind out there who enjoyed hunting there own. I'd never really met another vampire beside Lexi who is Stefan's best friend, so to come across some else, here in the woods of Forks, was unsettling.

Crashing through the front door, Stefan was beside me in an instant his eyes widen at the sight of my bloodstained face, bugged eyes and worried expression.

"There's another vampire. Here, in Forks."


	5. Chapter Four

The next day went from better, to worse. It was better because at school all of the staring and whispering behind our backs had died down, and although they hadn't stopped completely it was easier to block out. It was worse because since my last name was 'Salvatore' the Italian teacher presumed I spoke it fluently and forced me in front of the class when I knew little besides the formalities of the Italian language. It was better because thanks to my hunting binge the other day, my hunger only got to me once and that was because Mike Newton practically shoved his neck in my face. And it was worse because he didn't show.

When we entered the cafeteria I had looked over at the same table, but I only saw four people sat at it instead of five. I felt so deflated after that, I had wanted to confront him and demand what his problem was. A part of me, a pathetic part, still had hope that he would turn up for Biology. But when I arrived his seat was empty and ten minutes into the lesson I realized he wasn't coming.

He was probably sick or something or maybe he had a family emergency and had to stay home, this couldn't possibly be because of me. That's what I told myself at least.

The day passed in a breeze after that, somehow I found myself getting ready for a bonfire party that Stefan and I were invited too. I wasn't much of a party person, but my curiosity of what Stefan was up too was enough to inspire me to go. I put on a thick tan turtleneck sweater, a leather jacket paired with some jeans and combat boots. It wasn't very party like, but it was comfortable, not to mention practical with the cold temperature and muddy woods these forests had.

Stefan dressed just better car left in the driveway. A weird part of me hoped I would see the Cullens at the party since all of the student body was going to be there. Maybe I could even get an explanation out of him.

We arrived at La Push beach in no time, the party was in full swing, teenagers everywhere holding red cups of cheap smelling alcohol, surrounded by a small excuse of a bonfire and a boombox resting on a crocked tabletop playing soft rock music. I guess it was what I expected of a small town party, I never actually went to any when I lived in Mystic Falls, mainly because I was never invited.

I followed Stefan's line of sight I saw he was watching Elena and Angela chatting to each other. Brushing my hair back away from my ear I listened closely to there conversation.

"I don't wanna be a witch, do you wanna be a witch?" Angela said.

"I don't wanna be a witch," Elena responded, lightheartedly.

"Well according to Grams I'm a psychic,"

"Really well we need to give you a crystal ball then. Here you go," Elena jokingly passed Angela an empty bottle of beer.

Angela began to laugh taking the bottle but suddenly she froze as their hands touched. Angela's face twisted from joking to worry and fear, I began to lean in intrigued.

"What? Whats wrong Ang?" Elena asked now looking at her friend's stunned face in panic.

"I saw a black crow and... lots of mist-"

"You came!" I was pulled out of the conversation by a loud obnoxiously nasal voice. Of course, the voice had to belong to Jessica Stanely who stood in front of Stefan with a huge, flirtatious smile.

"Of course," Stefan replied giving her a short smile in reply.

"Well, how about we go get a drink?" She asked him.

"I'm not thirsty."

I wonder if he meant that in more then one way?

"How about a dance then?" She tried a different move.

"Jessica, I think you're a lovely person but you and I are never going to happen, I'm sorry. Please excuse me," He finished dejectedly moving around her. I stood by Jessica's side watching as Stefan approached Angela and Elena. She clenched her teeth together glaring in their direction before letting out something between a huff and a squeal as she stormed off in the opposite direction.

I found myself circling the party watching keenly as Stefan stayed close by Elena's side. He'd never shown so much interest in a human before, it made me wonder if she was the reason we'd come to Forks. And if she was then she must be really special for him to go to these great lengths.

I grabbed a cup and drank already regretting the vile taste of cheap beer going down my throat. I would have spat it up if I wasn't so close to other people. Instead, I swallowed it like the first time I drank animal blood and set the cup down not wanting another sip. I wasn't much of a drinker anyway.

Walking began to grow repetitive so I joined the small group of natives gathered around the bonfire talking amongst each other while enjoying the flames. I sat close but not close enough to risk the fire from licking at my skin. Stefan always gave me a heads up on how flammable our skin is, so I'd rather not risk becoming a pile of ash for some warmth.

The natives were all alike in some ways, each had cropped black hair, dark russet colored skin, and sharp-angled jaws. All except for one. I noticed the youngest of the group staring at me before I'd made eye contact with him. His hair was slick black and so long it had to be tied back into a ponytail that hung down just past the nape of his neck. Like the others at the fire, he had russet skin, but his brown eyes seemed brighter like they had more life left in them.

"Beer?" One of the older boys outstretched a beer in my direction.

"Uh, no thanks." I politely declined, after my first experience I wasn't very impressed with the beer. He shrugged like my reaction wasn't very surprising at all.

My eyes began to wonder of there own free will and just like in the cafeteria I began searching them out within the crowd. They wouldn't be hard to spot, their beauty alone made them stand out like a sore thumb. To my surprise, I didn't see them here, yet everyone else at school seemed to be... just not them.

"Looking for someone?" The same guy who offered a beer questioned.

He must have felt bad for me sitting here all alone by myself, its the only explanation I can come up with for why he's making small talk with me.

"Um, kind of I don't know if you know them,"

"Try me," He offered, confidently.

"Have you heard of the Cullens?" I questioned, but the response didn't come from the person I expected.

"The Cullens don't come here." A deep voice from across the fire answered, his dark eyes staring back at me with the flicking flames being reflected back at me.

The way he said it made it sound like it wasn't because they didn't come here, but more like they weren't allowed here. His words only spiked my curiosity, but before I could gather any more information the party erupted in panicked screams.

"It's Lauren! She's been attacked, somebody call an ambulance!" A girl shouted from the outskirts of the woods.

I was aware of three things happening at once. The elder boys abandoned the fire and ran off deep into the woods without a word or second glance backward. Laurens body was near lifelessness as it was carried out into the center of the party where her blood hit me like a brick wall. And lastly the same eerie shadow in the depths of the woods watching me before disappearing again.

People everywhere were rushing to Laurens aid in a flurry of panicked voices. Her heartbeat was weak but still pumping so by the time the ambulance got here she would survive. The smell of her blood was getting stronger in the air, my lip started to curl up over my teeth.

"Bella, what happened? Did you-" Stefan began to ask grabbing onto my shoulders tightly.

"It was him, the vampire I told you about last night, I saw him again," I told him in a hurried whisper, fully aware that Elena was watching us closely in the distance.

Stefan's jaw tightened as he looked off into the distance. "We need to get home, now."

I didn't question him, just followed him into the dark depth of the forest before breaking off into a sprint towards the Salvatore household. When we got through the door Zac was already pacing in worry clutching his cell phone in hand. Stefan and I stalled by the door as he looked at us his body shook slightly, betraying his fear when he was trying to come across assertive.

"I told you, uncle Stefan, I didn't mind you or Bella staying here as long as people didn't get hurt, and now look whats happening," Zac pressed, showing his phone screen to us and on it was a article about a recent animal attack on two local hikers that was just reported yesterday.

"I promise Zac we didn't do this and whoever did we will find, okay?" Stefan tried to calm him down, and it seemed to work for the time being.

We rushed past him upstairs to Stefan's room which was littered with centuries of books, and collect artifacts from the past, all surrounding his tattered old bed. He rushed toward the bookshelf searching for something with frantic speed. That's when I heard the same shallow breath from the woods yesterday.

I gasped turning around only to come face to face with a man. A man that who now stood in the light I could make out every pore on his face. I knew exactly who this man was now, and just being this close to him unnerved me. Taking a step back I was suddenly behind Stefan's back as he took a protective stance in front of me.

"Damon," Stefan said, staring down the ravened haired man before us.

"Hello, brother." He replied back with a smirk before his eyes flickered over to me.


	6. Chapter Five

"How are you Isabella?" Damon questioned, taking a step closer to us his smirk never fading.

"Dead, thanks to you," I hissed out at him, unable to stop my natural reaction to hate him. If I wasn't behind his Stefan right now I wouldn't have acted so boldly. "And it's Bella."

"Well look at the little kitten now, vampirism suits you, you should be thanking me really,"

His smirk was really starting to aggravate me to the point where I didn't answer afraid of what I would do. I hadn't even recalled Damon until I saw his face again, its almost like I was compelled to forget, but as soon as I saw him it wore off. After you become a vampire all the things you're compelled to forget come rushing back to you, and when I was human, Damon compelled me to forget a lot of things.

Like how he killed tortured my parents, how he used to feed on me like a walking blood bag, and not to mention how many times he used me to do his dirty work when he didn't want his hands to get dirty. Damon Salvatore was a true vampire in my eyes, he had no remorse for others and would kill a million humans if it meant he got what he wanted.

Damon Salvatore was a monstrous creature.

"What do you want Damon?" Stefan asked, deliberately trying to take the attention off of me which I was thankful for.

"I came to visit my little brother, but think of the surprise when I found out you had come to Forks of all places to enroll into high school, a little bit old to be getting down with the kid's arent you Stef?" He joked, circling the room like a predator does to his prey.

Nor Stefan or I moved a muscle.

"It's not that much of a surprise," Stefan said in a nonchalant voice, yet his body was as stiff as a brick.

"Of course not, especially when I found out about Elena," As soon as Damon said her name Stefan became on high alert, his worry all too evident in his sinking posture. "Dead ringer for Katherine." He continued on knowing he'd hit the spot perfectly. "Is it working Stefan? Being in her world, being around her, does it make you feel alive?"

"She isn't Katherine," Stefan said, his voice had a warning tone to it. If Damon pushed him anymore this would result in a fight.

"Let's hope not, we both know how that ended," He sarcastically remind Stefan walking closer to him until they were standing in front of each other, and I behind Stefan peaking over his shoulder. "Tell me brother, when was the last time you had something stronger than a bunny?"

Stefan reached around and his hand wrapped tightly around my forearm which he used to lead me a step back away from Damon. I didn't like where this was headed. "I know what your doing Damon it isn't going to work,"

"Oh come on you know you want to," Damon shoved Stefan's chest hard enough that he stumbled backward onto me, I pushed against his back stabilizing him. "You too Bella, I seem to remember young men were your favorite, I saw a couple down the road, how about we take them huh?"

I clenched my teeth as the thought began to cloud my mind and the memories of the past, the taste of human blood on my lips. Warm and fragrant running over my tongue and smoothly down my throat. A hiss escaped me as the hunger began to resurface.

"Or how about we go straight for Elena huh Stefan?"

"Stop it."

"Imagine what her blood taste like!"

"I said stop!" Stefan shouted before suddenly Stefan had lunged at Damon sending them both flying through the glass window down to the front lawn three floors down.

Though my fangs and eyes were pulsing due to the sudden hunger I felt, it was easy to push the thoughts aside and let fear for Stefan take over. Jumping out of the window I landed lightly on my feet onto the shattered glass bellow. Stefan groggily stood up amongst the glass shrapnel.

"Where is he?" I asked Stefan in a panic not sensing Damon anywhere.

As soon as Stefan was on his feet a force like nothing I'd ever felt before hit me from behind sending mine and Stefan's body through the air until we slammed into the nearby trees surrounding the driveway. The force caused the wood to crack and complain, I would have moved out of the way in fear of it dropping on me, but the pain from the impact left me winded and unable to move. I felt a searing pain at the back of my head.

Damon appeared above me, his figure swaying and multiplying as I tried to focus on him. "Lay off the bunny diet Bella, it makes you weak, and you're meant to be a vampire so start acting like one." Damon hissed from above me, his dark red eyes the last thing I saw before the pain sent me spiraling into a dark abyss.

I woke up a few hours later on Stefan's bed, with a glass of thick red liquid in a cup beside the bed. Sitting up all too eagerly, I gulped down the entire glass, cringing at the tanging taste and lumpy texture. It tasted so bad, the aftertaste lingered in the back of my throat.

"Oh god, what was that?" I had to say aloud, sticking my tongue out trying to rid myself of the taste.

"Feild mouse," Stefan replied from across the room, I snapped my attention to him seeing his pained expression while holding something tightly to his bare stomach. "Sorry, it was the closest thing I could find. I'll have to start an emergency supply to keep in the house."

"Stefan, what happened?" I panicked, worried about his condition.

Coming to his side I remove the towel from his hand, which was now soaked red. I saw an open wound still oozing blood just above his navel. A wound like this should have been heald within seconds.

"He stabbed me with a leg chair,"

 _Wood..._

"Maybe Damons right, maybe you should drink some human blood-"

"No." Stefan cut me off with a stern reply, and I nodded in understanding, feeling foolish for even suggesting it.

Stefans past with blood was very rocky from what he told me. He used to drink human blood, but he's been off of it for a decade now, choosing only to survive off animal blood. It became apparent to him after his transformation that he wasn't like most vampires. Of course, we craved blood, but we could control our actions if we had to, Stefan, on the other hand, seemed to lose all sense of control. He could massacre a whole town and still not feel fulfilled.

He told me very little about his past, but I knew this much about him. But thanks to Damon I had another mystery to solve.

"What did Damon mean about Elena and Katherine?" I had to ask him, sitting back on the edge of his desk which was littered with his old journals.

He looked down and let out a defeated sigh, like he knew he had no other choice now but to explain himself. He chugged down the rest of his own drink, the blood helping to heal the rest of his wound in quicker time. Hauling himself to his feet, instead of his usual graceful walk he half dragged his body towards his desk, picking up one journal in particular, he opened it and pulled out what looked to be an aged flimsy piece of paper.

Without a word he turned it around and what I saw made me gasp. It was a picture of a woman dressed in the mid-eighteenth century attire, looking directly at the camera, and her face matched Elenas so perfectly they could have been the same person. At the bottom in black caligraphic handwriting was the name Katherine Peirce and a date.

"H-How is that even possible?" I stuttered out in amazement.

"I honestly don't know," Stefan answered, putting the picture back into the journal where it came from.

All of it began to piece together, what Damon had said. The distance he had when he was around her, the way he walked into her on purpose, and even spent the whole time at the party talking to her. Suddenly it was all so clear the reason we'd come to Forks.

"You came to fall in love her didn't you?"

"No- it's not like that," He tried to defend himself. "Elena is nothing like Katherine Bella, shes kind, and selfless the complete opposite of what Katherine was. Yes, the likeness drew me in, but I had to know her, to see for myself what she was like and shes..." He trailed off looking into the distance with a far off look.

"I can't believe this right now," I said my thoughts allowed, walking over to the shattered window, I look out over the pitch black forest and watch as the rain pelts down.

He's actually falling in love with this girl, a human girl who looks exactly like his dead ex-girlfriend from over a hundred years ago. If that didn't seem crazy enough to him, it certainly did to me.

"Bella, do you think what I'm doing is wrong?" He asks, leaning against his desk, the seriousness written across his face makes me feel like for once maybe he genuinely wants my honest opinion. But for once despite how I felt, I didn't have the heart to tell him that what I thought he was doing was wrong.

"I think you should do whatever makes you happy Stefan, and if that's Elena, then I'll support you, but I hope you know the risks you're taking here, she is still a human," I remind him.

"I know. I'll tell her when the time is right and if she doesn't want to see me again then I'll leave,"

"Good. But for now, we have bigger things to worry about. What is Damon doing here?" I turned away from the window now, with my arms crossed over my chest I paced back and forth in front of Stefan, trying to calm down the bundle of nerves in the pit of my stomach.

"He wouldn't say but knowing Damon it's probably to torment me until I die,"

I hissed through my teeth in anger, just the thought of him out there in Forks somewhere made me angry. "He's going around killing innocent people Stefan. This is a small town how long before people start turning heads in our direction. We're the newcomers we'll be first on their suspect list."

"I'll fix this-"

"How! Damon drinks human blood Stefan, he's stronger then both of us combined right now, there is nothing we can do to stop him," I point out helplessly, running a hand through my hair and tugging lightly like I'd did all the time when frustrated as a human.

"Hey," Stefan's voice was calm and soothing, but even as he hand laid gently on my arm it did nothing for my nerves.

I shook him off walking to the other side of the room, frowning and trying to calculate anyway I could to stop Damon from wrecking havoc. "I promise Bella, I'll stop him, I'll find a way even if it means I have to kill him."

I didn't believe it, Stefan was a lot of things and he would go to any lengths to do the right thing. But to kill Damon, his own brother, and only living relative, I found it highly doubtful. He spun me around to face him, his eyes were now a deep blue in the dim lighting of his room, filled with honesty.

Honesty that I stupidly choose to believe.

"Fine. I'm going to bed," I said, void of emotion in my tone.

I left his room going downstairs to the second floor where my room was allocated along with Zacs, a study, and a bathroom. I burst into my room, slamming the door I collapsed onto my purple silk sheets with a sigh. I didn't bring up the Cullens with Stefan, I felt like he already had too much on his plate right now to worry about a new potential supernatural threat. Instead of involving Stefan I made it my obligation to solve the mystery of the Cullens myself, while Stefan focused on dealing with his brother.


	7. Chapter Six

The next few weeks seemed to pass by in a blur, there was no sign of Damon and no more news reports of animal attacks. Stefan insisted he had it sorted every time I'd ask about him, which I chose to believe him. It wasn't like he'd given me any reason not to believe in him.

Stefan and Elena were now a couple, and I was glad to see Stefan so happy. I'd never seen him act this way before towards someone, it was clear that he was in love with her already. He told me he didn't intend on telling Elena the truth about us for a while, and I agreed it was for the best. Her life hasn't been easy up to this point, she lost her parents and brother to a car accident only a few months ago, I don't think to learn about the existence of vampires, or the fact that she was dating one was going to be easy on her.

Everyday school became a routine, that meant I knew what every day would have in store for me. My morning consisted of awkwardly eating breakfast with Stefan's relative Zac, head to school in the convertible, and endure the first couple of lessons. At lunch we now had a full table of people, some of the faces I recognized others seemed to be Jessicas friends who decided to join. Mike sent out a couple heated looks towards the newcomers Eric Yorkie and Tyler Crowley. He seemed to have a problem with anyone who talked to me. By lunch, I already knew that the person I'd hope to see wasn't coming back, so I'd finish my last few classes then head out hunting in the wilderness.

He hasn't shown up for weeks. I knew it must have been my fault in some way, what I did to him exactly I didn't know, but he hated me so much that he actually left school to get away from me. I knew I needed to move on and focus on a different Cullen to help solve my problem.

The rain became a constant reminder of my somber mood. I was grouchy from lack of real food and lack of a particular Cullen.

I'm a pathetic excuse for a vampire.

Stefan, Elena, Jessica and I were walking through the school corridor when we all could hear an uproar of happy cheers coming from the front entrance. Of course, the girls couldn't hear what all the fuss was about but Stefan and I could. The word snow was repeated over and over again in high spirits. I never knew there could be something worse than rain, but somehow I'd forgotten about snow.

We had reached the front entrance by now and crowds of students were either outside relishing in the cold flakes hitting their skin or standing at the open door in awe watching as it falls, sticking to the ground. Plans for a snowball fight were already underway, with everyone around me bubbling with excitement. I frowned looking at the blobs of cold fluff with disinterest.

"You game Bella?" Mike asked excitedly, apparently, he chose to ignore the look on my face.

"Uh, no thanks," I declined, already holding my textbook up to be used as a shield if anyone decided to throw a mushy ball of ice at me.

"Your hilarious Bella," Elena laughed.

"Thanks," I told her, even though I wasn't kidding.

The feeling of cold, mushy ice slowly melting through my clothes leaving me wet wasn't something I was going to risk. I remember as I child I wouldn't even go out in the rain. Ironic how I now live in the most rain reported state in America.

We carried on to the cafeteria and out of routine, my eyes went to the table in the back of the room. I froze. There were five people sat at the table, each one covered in snowflakes laughing as they tried to shake them off. They almost looked normal, no that was a lie, they looked like a bunch of Hollywood actors pretending to be human. They were too abnormally beautiful to pull off being anywhere close to normal.

"Bella?" Elena's voice calling my name snapped me back to reality.

When she said my name he turned in my direction, a slight smile still on his face, but in his eyes was a curiosity that I'm sure reflected my own. I don't know why but I suddenly became fully aware that he was looking directly at me. It made me a lot more self-aware. Forcing my eyesight away from him I followed a confused Elena to the lunch line, skipping all the food and buying organic lemonade to give me an excuse to stay here while others ate.

I sat down numbly in my seat wedged between Stefan and Mike, setting my small bottle of lemonade down in front of me.

"Arent you hungry today Bella?" Mike questioned, around a mouthful of chicken thigh.

"No, in fact, I'm feeling a little bit sick," I said.

At this point, knowing Edward was finally back, it did actually make me start to feel sick. Now I had no excuse not to approach him. Somehow the prospect of doing so made me extremely nervous. Even the thought of having to spend another hour in biology with him while he sent me death glares didn't sound very appealing.

Unscrewing the lid off my drink I gulped half of it down, wishing I had something stronger to calm my nerves.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Mike said in my ear, the spite in his tone when he said Edwards name was clear, almost like he didn't care about hiding how he felt.

I couldn't bare to look up and see the look he was surely sending my way, so instead, I used Mike as my eyes. "Does he look angry?"

"Um, no. Should he?" He answered and when I looked at Mike his focus was still on the table at the back.

"I don't know," I told him. He shouldn't have been angry the first day I met him, yet he still managed to be and not only that he disappeared for two weeks then came back out of nowhere like nothing ever happened.

"He's still staring at you," Mike said, the distaste for Edward evident in the way his eyes narrowed in his direction.

"Stop watching him," I ordered, and to my surprise he listened, going back to eating his chicken and telling me about his role on the football team.

No compulsion needed it seems.

While Mike explained I couldn't help but throw a curious glance towards the Cullen table and sure enough, he was still staring at me. He didn't look angry at all, only frustrated like he was trying to think of something really hard but couldn't remember what it was. Knowing he wasn't angry at me anymore gave me back a bit more of my earlier confidence. Instead of faking an illness to get out of class I decided I would face it head on and continue with my original plan.

Find out what he and the rest of his family were.

The bell rang and the routine carried on like it was any other day. Stefan and Elena went there separate way, heading towards the History department, while Mike and his friend Erik walked with me towards our Biology classroom. The entire walk I couldn't focus on a word Mike was saying, although I knew his mouth was moving it blended into white noise.

I really didn't feel well.

This wasn't like a bundle of nerves in the pit of my stomach making me feel queasy. My balance was unsteady, my forehead clammy, and my skin had no color to it, usually I had some red blotchiness that made me seem more human. I looked down at my bare arms seeing pale smooth skin with not a discoloration or vein in sight.

Something was wrong with me.

We entered the Biology classroom and I braced myself when looking at my lab desk. Both seats were still left vacant, relief that maybe he'd managed to switch classes hit me, along with a strange sadness that I wouldn't get to see him. I felt defeated as I sat down in my usual chair. This was for the best, I tried to convince myself. My unhealthy fascination with Edward Cullen was beginning to take a toll on me.

Taking out my books and notepad, I began absentmindedly doodling on the page. Squares, triangles, and circles littered the page in a jumbled mess. Not quite a da Vinci piece but I'm sure it could find its way into a modern art museum somewhere.

The chair beside me was pulled out and suddenly my body was hyper-aware of his presence sat beside me. It's strange how this person who never even spoke one word to me has such an impact on me. I didn't dare look in his direction or acknowledge his presence in any way. I didn't have the courage yet to confront him, I needed time to think this through.

"Hello," His bell-like voice startled me to the point at which I nearly jumped.

I guess time for thinking is over.

As my mind wrapped around the fact that he was actually talking to me. My head turned slowly to face him, and I was greeted with a warm smile, not a vindictive glare. I didn't realize I was staring in silence for a long time until he continued on.

"I'm Edward Cullen, I don't believe I had the chance to introduce myself before. Your Bella right?" He questioned, the same frustrated look for before began to resurface.

My lips parted as if to speak before shutting again, it's like I could barely think straight. "Um, yes." I managed to reply.

Breathing in his heavenly scent of honeysuckle that I've been craving, it eased my quivering stomach. Millions of questions I wanted to ask came rushing to the surface, most of them not suitable for the classroom. If somebody heard me asking why don't you have a heartbeat, I'd be carted off to the nearest mental asylum.

"How are you and your brother enjoying Forks so far?" He asked, turning his full attention towards me now.

What shocked me was how genuinely interested he was in my reply. He waited, watching every slight movement I made and each intake of breath, analyzing me.

"It's okay, I guess." My answer seemed to aggravate him like it didn't please him enough and he needed more.

"Oh man, there goes the snowball fight," I caught onto Mikes voice and there was a collective groan of complaints from the teens. I couldn't help but smile when I looked out the window, happy to see the rain washing away any trace of snow that had settled on the ground.

For once I was happy to see it raining in Forks.

"You don't like snow?" Edward question, reading into my expression.

"I don't really like cold, wet things," I explained.

He cracked a dashing half smile showing off his perfectly glistening white teeth, leaving me in a stunned state. "Forks must be a very hard place for you to live?"

"You have no idea."

"Then why move here?"

I bit my lip, a nervous habit I had brought over from my human life. How could I possibly answer that question? Oh yeah, my brother who isn't really my brother came here to fall in love with a girl who looks exactly like his ex-girlfriend from a hundred and seventy years ago.

"It's complicated," Was the only way I could sum it up.

"I think I can keep up," He said, his smile distracting me again.

I had to look away to try and take back control of my mind because right now it wasn't thinking clearly.

"Why do you want to know anyway?" I fired a question at him, not daring to look into his eyes or his smile, but rather I looked at his exposed neck, where there was no pulse hammering under his skin.

"I don't know." He frowned. "Am I annoying you?" He seemed amused to be asking.

"Not really, just confused why you'd want to know that's all," I answered.

He didn't say anything after that as Mr. Banner (our teacher) entered the room, wheeling in a squeaky four-wheeled cart with various pieces of equipment. He began to hand out a microscope to each table, along with some slides and a piece of paper we would have to fill out in pairs. The idea of having to work with Edward made my stomach feel queasy again.

"The first pair to finish will win this," Mr. Banner held up a vegetable covered in gold paint with the roots still attached. "A golden onion. You may begin and no cheating, I'm looking at you, Mr Newton."

"Ladies first," Edward offered with the same half-smile as before.

I tried not to get sidetracked by it again, focusing on placing the first slide onto the stage of the microscope. He had his time asking me questions, now maybe I could use this time to finally get some of mine out there. I'd have to choose my words carefully.

"So where did you go? You just suddenly disappeared for weeks?" I questioned, then took a small peak through the lens. "Prophase."

"I had a personal family matter that needed my attention in Atlanta." He answered easily. "May I?"

As he gestured towards the microscope, I slide it towards him, letting him see for himself. He seemed surprised to see I got the answer correct. He wrote the answer down in a neat, old-fashioned script.

"You have the same handwriting as Stefan- my brother," I mused, noting how the decorative flicks at the end of each vowel matched Stefans nearly identically.

"Really? It's not the common anymore. My grandfather used to teach me calligraphy as a child." Edward said casually, but the answer seemed almost scripted, and the bleakness in his expression gave him away. "Metaphase."

I didn't even notice him change the slide around. "May I?" I asked, with a cocked eyebrow.

He cracked a little smile sliding the microscope towards me, and as I reached out to grab it, my hand touched his. It was extremely cold like he was resting it in a bowl of ice before coming to class. But that wasn't what caused me to gasp as I did. When we touched there was some kind of electrical current between us, a spark that made all the hairs on my arms and the back of my neck stand on end.

"Sorry." He immediately apologized, moving his hands a safe distance away.

"Your freezing," I mumbled.

"Uh yeah, I have bad circulation in my hands."

Again his reply was void of emotion like he was reading from a very carefully crafted script. I didn't buy it one bit. I looked into his eyes trying to find the truth hiding within them, and it was the first time that I noticed what was so different about him.

"Your eyes..." I trailed off. "There a different color."

He looked equally shocked as I felt, his eyebrows drew together, and he rested his elbows on the tabletop. The muscles under his fair skin stretching up his forearms as he clutched his hands together.

"What do you mean?"

"They were black before and now they're like... a golden ombre." I tried to explain, all the while his eyes bore into mine. I could have sworn there were flakes of red floating around.

"Hmm, I never noticed." He hummed and that seemed like the only response I was going to get.

I looked into the lens again and pursed my lips slightly dissatisfied that he was correct. A part of me wanted him to have some kind of fault. He looked at me expectantly while I changed the slide again.

"Metaphase," I confirmed, rolling my eyes when he grinned, pleased with himself. Glancing down the lens I was confident of my answer straight away. "Anaphase."

Sliding the microscope towards him before he had to ask, he made sure not to accidentally touch me again. Keeping the distance between us as far as possible. His chair may have been angled toward me, but like the first day, he stayed as far as the table would allow him to be away from me.

"Anaphase." He agreed, jotting it down on the task sheet.

We finished the sheet of paper fairly quickly, and one look around the classroom confirmed we were the first to finish. People were huffing and complaining under their breaths. One pair wasn't talking at all to each other, the girl took the lead doing the work by herself. Another pair at the back had there textbook and phones out under the table trying to figure it out. Of course one of them was Mike who looked exceptionally stressed out trying to solve the different slides.

"Mr Cullen, Ms Salvatore, why aren't you doing the work?" Mr Banner called us out from the front of the class. All eyes were suddenly keenly on us, I snapped my eyes forward embarrassed by the attention.

"Actually we've finished sir," Edward answered and the collective sound of angsty teens complaining filled the room.

"Quiet please," Mr Banner ordered the class, coming forward to our desk. "Didn't you think it would've been polite to let Ms Salvatore try and answer one?" He lifted the sheet up checking the answers one by one.

"Actually, Bella identified three out of the five slides by herself," Edward informed him, and I couldn't help but appreciate the credit he gave me.

Mr Banner's wide eyes fell on me. "Have you done this lab before?"

"Yes once, but not with onion root,"

"Whitefish?" He guessed and I nodded in reply. "Well, I guess it's a good thing you two are partners then. Congratulations to you both, see me after class to collect your reward."

The teacher mumbled something under his breath that he didn't think I could hear. "Now there's two smart-asses."

I almost cracked a smile.

"You make me so curious. I get the feeling your hiding something," Edward said. He watched me with intent.

He had some gull when talking about hiding things. "I'm not hiding anything, in fact, my brother has told me that I'm an open book, everything seems to be written on my face, for anyone to easily read," I recalled him telling me that the day I tried to lie to about my late night binging habits, he saw right through me.

"On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read," He said, and it sounded like he meant it.

"You must be a good reader then," I replied.

"Usually." He said, that dashing smile making its way back onto his face, stunning me momentarily.

Looking away I gritted my teeth together and closed my eyes scolding myself for letting him cloud my mind again. I had no idea how he made it so hard for me to think all of a sudden.

The bell rang not long after and like the first day Edward got up out of his seat leaving the room swiftly before anybody else had moved. And just like before I started after him in astonishment. Since Edward didn't care much for the prize I went to Mr Banner and collected it. It wasn't the best award I'd ever won, and it'd most likely end up in the bin by the time I got home, but I feel like it symbolized something.

"That was horrible they all looked the same," Mike complained joining me once in the hallway.

"I didn't have any trouble with it," I shrugged, gripping onto the onion roots and letting it dangle in my grip.

"Your lucky, you had Cullen as your partner," What was it with people doubting my abilities? Did I not look smart enough to solve a simple mitosis task on my own? "Cullen seemed friendly enough today anyway."

"Yeah, I wonder what was up with him before," I mumbled curiously.

Another question that is still left unanswered.


	8. Chapter Seven

After playing a couple rounds of badminton in gym, Stefan and I decided an afternoon hunting trip sounded like a good idea. We didn't often hunt together much, and it was always my fault. I get very territorial when hunting. And Stefan gets very annoyed with my overeating habits.

Once we changed back into our normal clothes, we exited out into the rain following the line of students making their way through the car park. My eyes couldn't help straying towards the Silver Volvo. Leaning against the front of the hood was none other than Edward Cullen himself. Our eyes connected, and for the first time since my transformation I tripped up on a rock, losing my balance. Stefan's hands reached out balancing me just in time before I could hit the floor.

"What was that?" Stefan asked, pulling me upright. He was as confused as I felt.

I looked at Stefan, my eyes widening slightly and lips parting. "I uh, just lost my footing," I explained.

I could hear Edward laughing in the distance.

"That's not like you," He frowned, as we continued on toward the car.

"I know."

If I was on human blood there would be no doubt in my mind that my cheeks would be flushed with embarrassment. He actually made my trip up, something I haven't done in ages. This just proved the extremity of the effect he had on me.

We slid into the car, Stefan wasted no time in turning on the engine and pulling out with urgency. I watched through the windshield as the rest of Edwards siblings joined him, and began to enter the Volvo. But he didn't move his eyes followed our car, but it felt like they were following me. Or maybe that was just all in my head.

Stefan drove us down an off-road narrow path that leads deep into the forest, it seemed like a good starting point to go by foot. Hopping out of the car, the rain was light, but the air was still freezing cold. I can only pray that I don't wake up tomorrow and look out my window to see the ground covered with a thick layer of snow.

That would be my personal hell.

"So you gonna explain whats going on between you and that Cullen kid?" Stefan questioned, as we began to walk forward into the overgrowth.

"What do you mean?" Stefan cocked his eyebrow giving me an expression that said 'Really? Like you don't know.' "I told you there's something wrong with the Cullens, I'm just trying to find out what that is exactly," I explained, absentmindedly searching the ground below me for nothing in particular.

There was no response from Stefan, only a disbelieving smile thrown my way. "Seriously Stefan that's all it is." I insisted.

"You don't need to convince me. But maybe you should try convincing yourself," He hinted.

"It's not like that Stefan." I tried again to make him see sense.

He rolled his eyes, completely not buying it. "I've seen you every day looking towards the Cullens table. And today I saw why- you two couldn't keep your eyes off each other. Then you go and lose your balance because you were too busy pining after him again, I saw you Bella so don't even try to deny it," He cut me off when I opened my mouth to protest. "I think its cute, first boyfriend and all."

"He's not my boyfriend, I don't even like him," As I said the words aloud I knew they were a lie. I knew I felt something for Edward Cullen, at first it was just pure curiosity, but after speaking to him today, some human feelings I've never felt started to resurface. I feel even more drawn to him now than before, I didn't think that could be capable.

"Bella-" Stefan began his voice teasing and childlike.

"Nope. I am not having this conversation with you, Stefan. I'm happy for you and Elena, but not all of us have to be in a relationship to be happy okay," I pointed out.

Sighing, I stopped in the middle of a built-up area covered in moss and high grown trees. Taking a deep breath through my nose, the smell of fresh rainwater and the damp earth mixed with old fallen leaves hit me first. Then comes the smell of something nutty with a small hint of that certain musk blood has to it that draws you in. With the smells combined and the sound of its weak heartbeat, I'd guess it was an elder elk.

"Sorry, I'm just hungry," I grumbled before taking off into a run toward the animal.

Stefan took a different path not wanting to get in my way, which I appreciated. The elder elk was weak and didn't put up a fight. It barely quenched my thirst, and I was soon onto another prey, sinking my teeth past their fury skin, sucking till the very last drop was drained.

Pouncing on top of a young buck I lifted its chin with one hand and held the back of its neck with my other. Its legs bucked wildly out of control trying to get out of my grip. With one quick pull, the sound of its neck snapping echoed throughout the forest. I preferred to put the animal out of misery before feeding. Nothing about what I had to do was humane, but if I could make it a little less painful then I would.

My eyes pulse and gums burned as two long fangs enlogated out from underneath. Slamming the sharp ends into its jugular, hot blood pooled out onto my tongue, a sour tangy taste mixing in with the satisfying feeling of release that my hunger was being fed. But it was over all too soon. I let the animals limp body fall out of my hands. I noticed Stefan approaching from the distance, so I let my tongue flick out, licking around the outer edges of my lips to soak up any last drop I could find.

"Full?" He questioned, looking down at the buck by my feet.

Not even close. "Mhmm." I agree with a false smile.

He didn't ask how many animals I'd taken down, which was for the best. With the rate I was feeding off elk, they would be extinct by next summer.

We were back at the car within seconds thanks to our speed and set off back towards the Salvatore household, which I guess was mine too now. The sun had set behind the clouds, making the light grey skies, now one dark ominous cloud that allowed, for now, stars to shine through.

The Salvatore household here reminded me a lot of the boarding house we left behind in Mystic Falls. It was isolated away from the rest of the town with a grand driveway full of little yellow and pinkish flowers. The house itself looked old fashioned, with red bricking going up three stories, mahogany wood furnishings around every window and a black tiled roof. Stefan must have acquired quite a lot of money from living so long because this place looked like it cost more then I could dream to earn in a lifetime

Parking the car inside of the garage away from the rain, we entered the house through the garage door. Walking down the main hallway towards the lounge it was clear something was off. There were two powerful heartbeats coming from the room, and a specific scent in the air. Human blood.

"Oh, I see you two haven't had the awkward ex's talk yet," The sound of Damons voice put me on edge immediately.

My body wasn't prepared for being so close to him again.

"Nope," Elena replied back in an awkward tight-lipped response.

Stefan started walking quicker when he realized Elena was here, alone with Damon. What was she even doing here anyway? Couldn't she have just phoned, or waited to talk to him at school?

"Well, I'm sure it will come up now. Hello Stefan," Damon announced once we came into sight at the fresh hold of the lounge. Elena looked relieved to see Stefan, a grateful smile making its way onto her face. Meanwhile, Damon turned eerily slowly making eye contact with me. The was no friendliness behind his smile, I knew by now that it only ever had evil intentions. "And my little sister back home from school."

"Hello Elena, what are you doing here?" Stefan questioned, void of emotion as he stares down Damon.

I braced myself ready to get Elena out of the way if a fight broke out. All it would take is one little movement on Damons behalf and snap, her neck is broken.

"I thought you were already home so I came to surprise you, but you weren't here. Sorry I should have called." She explained, looking hurt at Stefan's lack of attention. "Why didn't you tell me you had a brother?"

"Well, Stefan's not usually one to brag. Is he Bells?" Damon teased.

All the muscles in my body tightened, and I turned rigid with anger. "Don't you dare call me that."

He knew exactly what he was doing, bringing up the past, trying to envoke old feelings out of me. Was that his plan? Fuel mine or Stefan's anger until we expose ourselves to the humans. If that was his intention, then he thought too lowly of us.

"Ou looks like I hit a nerve," Damon jokes, smirking cockily toward me.

"Elena I think you should leave," Stefan announced. "Thank you for coming, but this isn't a good time right now."

Her face sunk in response, but she soon raised her chin trying to mask the pain his rejection caused. If she could feel the tension in this room right now, she would've been out the door ages ago. Despite the warning looks Stefan was sending Damon's way, Elena didn't catch on, turning in his direction she gave him a friendly smile.

"It was nice meeting you Damon,"

"Great meeting you too Elena." He took her hand, raising it up to his lips, he placed a chaste kiss on the back of it.

Her face flashed with surprise by the old fashioned display of affection. The sound of Stefan's teeth grinding together was the only thing besides Elena's heartbeat that I could hear. It was unnerving to think that anyone of us could flip at any given second. Elena turned her attention back to Stefan, approaching him carefully, I watched her pained expression grow as she stood before him yet he didn't move a muscle.

Come on Stefan say goodbye, say something to the poor girl.

"Stefan?" Elena called out his name when it was clear he wasn't going to look at her.

"I'll see you at school." He informed her.

The pain in her eyes made me sympathize with her, it wasn't her fault this was happening. If only she knew he was just worried about his safety, maybe she wouldn't be in as much pain. I looked behind me watching her storming off, her heartbeat quickening with each step. Then with a slam of the front door, she was gone and the atmosphere grew even darker.

"Wow, what a great gal," Damon announced, crossing his arms over his chest.

I couldn't stand looking at his smug expression without saying something anymore. "I'm going to kill you," Were the first words that slipped through my lips.

"Are you really?" He was very amused by this. He opened his arms wide in an offering stance. "Well, I'm waiting."

"Bella, leave us for a moment please," Stefan asked politely.

Gritting my back teeth together in frustration, I look between the two of them impressed with Stefan's calm demeanor. Damon was as cocky as always, his smile goading me into keeping true to my words. He wanted me to fight him because he knew I couldn't win. To him, my weakness was his amusement, and it made me even angrier.

Despite how much I wanted to prove him wrong, I listened to Stefan and backed off, heading upstairs to my room. I slammed the door shut trying to pretend I wasn't listening, when in fact I laid down on my bed, focusing my hearing on downstairs. I could still hear them perfectly.

"Did you overexert yourself today? Let me guess hospital right?" Damon said.

"Well somebody had to clean up your mess," Stefan fired back, sounding fed up.

Mess? What mess had Damon cause now? I knew about him attack Lauren at the party a couple weeks ago, but Stefan covered his tracks pretty well, and the whole town believed it was an animal attack. What had he done now? but more importantly, why hasn't Stefan told me about it?

"Well were you successful? Are you sure it worked? Remember if you don't eat right those tricks won't work very well," Damon reminded him.

"How long was Elena here?" Stefan cut him off.

"Why? Afraid we're doomed to repeat the past. Isn't that why you play your little game of high school teenager?" Damon said, his tone mocking.

"I'm not playing any game." Stefan still sounded so calm somehow. I guess he's dealt with Damon's persona a lot longer then I've had too.

"Of course you are. But we both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it," The way he said feed sent a cold feeling through my body. It was so heartless, the voice of a killer who feeds without remorse. In short, it was the voice of Damon Salvatore.

"What kind of game are you playing, Damon?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see won't you," Damon replied back, then there was a moment of silence before the front door opened and close shut.

I really didn't like the sound of that, Damon had a plan which was never a good thing. What could he possibly be planning to do though? Making Stefan's life a complete misery was what he claimed to want five years ago. Is that why he's back? To continue the tournament.

I got a bad feeling that this plan would somehow involve Elena in someway, and I suddenly became protective over the girl I'd come to know. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to Elena, shes too kind and her life's already had too much darkness in it. She doesn't need the trouble Damon brings with him on top of that.

There was no way Stefan was going to tell her about our true nature. Which means it came down to trying to protect Elena from Damon for as long as possible. I could do that, it shouldn't be too hard to keep a human alive right? I've just got to keep tabs on her and make sure she's not suspicious of us in any way.

"Bella?" Stefan appeared in my doorway, lingering on the edge of the threshold, his hand gripping the doorframe.

He didn't have to say anything the worry was already etched on his face. I sat up on my bed, cross-legged, facing the doorway.

"I know, Stefan. Don't worry we'll keep her safe, away from all this stuff and especially away from Damon, okay?" I tried to reassure him.

He nodded meekly, running his thumb across his bottom lip. The worry lines weren't disappearing from his face. It always hurt the lack of confidence Stefan has towards me. I know I'm new to this lifestyle, and at times I let my irrational fears get the best of me. But I would never do something that jeopardizes someone else's life. I suppose that was the human part of me that never left.

"I need to head back to Mystical Falls tomorrow, there are some things I need to pick up, its kind of urgent. I hate having to ask you this but, could you just look out for Elena tomorrow, make sure she's safe. I doubt Damon would do anything at school, but you never know with him really," Stefan sighs, rubbing his forehead.

"Of course I'll keep an eye on her," I answer with a small smile. "What are you heading back for?" I question.

"You'll see." He said with a wink before disappearing from the house.

I let out a frustrated groan, falling back onto my bed, all I could hear was the pitter patter of rain against the window. I was lucky to have been given a nice room here in the Salvatore house. It was a guest bedroom but felt more like a master room. A large double bed in the center of the room with a decorative wooden structure, hand-carved flowers engraved into every inch. There's a mahogany desk in the far corner of the room with a brand new desktop and a built-in wardrobe beside the three-paneled window that stretches from the floor to the ceiling. A lot of space for someone who only owns a bag full of possessions.

The sound of rain was beginning to aggravate me. I reached into my back pocket and dug out my phone, putting some music on to drown out the outside world. As soon as the sound of ivory keys being gently played filled my ears I felt increasingly more relaxed.

With Zac downstairs in his study, and Stefan gone I had nothing to do besides go to sleep. Grabbing my wash bag and towel, I headed to the bathroom across the hallway and took a quick shower. Brushing my wet hair afterward, I brushed my teeth thoroughly before trudging back into my bedroom and collapsing onto the bed ready to get some sleep.

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.


	9. Chapter Eight

The rain never settled, despite the music soothing me for a while, it soon became another annoyance. Leaving me tossing and turning and drifting in and out of sleep. I kept on hearing weird noises in the middle of the night that would startle me awake again. Having extra sensitive hearing wasn't always a plus side.

Drowsily I slung my legs out of bed, dragging myself towards the windows. Pulling the curtain back slightly I peak my head out only to groan and close it shut again. The rain from last night that settled on the ground has now frozen over thanks to the Arctic temperatures, leaving icy surfaces everywhere.

Stefan was gone, taking his car with him leaving me without a ride to and from school. It wasn't that big of a deal, I'd get to school much quicker on foot, but it would surely raise some eyebrows to those who are more self-aware. Wrapping up warm in a black turtleneck and some jeans with my worn out chucks I decided I would just use the excuse of 'My uncle dropped me off around the corner'.

It seemed pretty plausible.

I walked down the grand staircase which made this house feel more like a small mansion than a house. The sound of sizzling oil and the smell of bacon has me drawn towards the kitchen. There I see Zac smiling and swaying, pushing the meat around in a pan. I inhale deeply letting my eyes flutter closed, unable to ignore the hypnotic smell of hot fresh blood in the air. My hunger suddenly peaks. I poke my tongue out feeling two sharp edges sliding across it. When I reopen my eyes, I'm standing behind Zacs shoulder.

Zac turns with the pan in hand only to jump back startled once he sees me, his heart is racing, eyes blown wide in fear. His reaction snapped me out of my crazed hunger filled mind, and I take an immediate step back ashamed of my behavior. I was just about to feed off of Zac like I had no control over my body, the predator took over and was ready to take down its prey, no matter the cost.

This hasn't happened to me before, not since my first few days into the transformation.

"Zac I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too, honestly. I would never harm you or anyone I promise-" I rambled on panicked that he would kick me out onto the street.

"It's okay, Bella," Zac tried to tell me but it didn't seem genuine, and I was still freaking out over what could have been.

I could have killed Stefan's only living relative.

"I'm so, so sorry Zac, please don't think of me any differently, I-it won't happen again-"

"Bella, stop." He ordered, cutting me off. "I have lived with the fact that vampires exist my whole life. But no matter how I feel about it, Stefan is family and deep down he is a good man, well better than Damon at least. I understand that it can be hard to control. Don't worry I know you would never really hurt someone," Zac explained, giving me a warm smile, but his speeding heart betrayed him.

He was scared of me and who could blame him. I was a creature that could kill a human before they could even blink. I was so ashamed of myself, I wondered if I should even go to school today. Could I really put innocent lives at risk? What if the same thing happens at school? I'll never live it down if I hurt someone that did not deserve it.

But Elena, she could be in danger and I made a promise to Stefan to keep her safe. I can't just stand by and let Damon win in whatever cruel plan he has in store for Stefan.

"Thank you, Zac, for being understanding," I finally said once I calmed down a bit.

He took a deep breath, his heart rate slowing. "Anytime."

I flashed him a grateful smile, and walked toward the door at a human pace, grabbing my parka from the coat hook by the door. Slipping it on I left the house and felt the piercing feeling of the cold air pinching my skin.

I really hate the cold.

The run through the woods was short, and I was really greaftfull for that. I can't wait to feel the heat from the radiators inside of the school. It's that cold that if I were human and had a runny nose, it would be an icicle by now.

Stepping out of the forest edge I spot Elena standing by her car tapping her fingers against her tighs as she looks around the car park. When she spots me approaching her smile lights up and fades at the same time. She was clearly waiting for Stefan. Didn't he tell her he wasn't going to be in today?

I was only a few feet away from Elena when I heard the deafening screech of wheels. My head spun on instinct towards the sound, there I spotted a white van skidding at a dangerously fast pace around the corner. From the direction it was going, it was bound to hit Elena's car, where she still stood frightened to the spot. I was able to take everything around me in within a few seconds.

Tyler was driving the van, but instead of fear in his eyes, he was emotionless, not even holding onto the wheel trying to steady it. Elena was frozen in fear clutching onto the metal frame of her car like it would save her. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Cullens watching on, not like the other students who were petrified of what might happen, they all looked somber, like it didn't bother them that someone could get hurt right now. Then finally I saw Edward standing away from his family, he wasn't looking at Elena, the van or even his family, he was looking directly at me with a worried expression.

I took all of this in before risking everything to keep my promise. Running as fast as I could without raising suspicion, I lunged in front of Elena who let out a scream at the impact of my body crashing into hers. She fell to the ground banging her head on against the metal wheel frame. I stood in front of her with my arms held out bracing for the impact.

The metal hit my open palms with full force and screeched as it bent, molding around the shape of my hands. The back tires lifted off the ground and we're going to slam down on her outstretched legs. Lifting the van up with my right hand, I managed to pull her legs out of the way before setting the van back down. Shattered glass lay all around us, and the van had us wedged into a tiny space between Elena's car and the van.

All of a sudden the silence was filled with panicked voices calling out for help and shrills of worry.

Elena looked slightly dazed as she tried to push her self up from the floor.

"Stay down, we have to wait for the paramedics to move the van," I commanded, pushing her back down to the ground.

"It's cold," She complained in protest.

I chuckled at that. "I know, but you hit your head pretty bad, you might have a concussion."

"I'm fine," She tried to say, but the wince gave her away. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" I feigned confusion.

"You stopped the van from hitting us," She answered, looking at the clear indents on the side of the van.

I knew that this might happened, it was kind of inevitable given the situation. But I can't allow her to be suspicious of me and certainly not of Stefan.

"Elena, look at me-" I really hope this works. "The van stopped before it could hit us, I didn't do anything to stop it, okay?" I stared deep into her eyes as she stared back.

"Okay." She repeated.

Breaking eye contact I could hear the various sirens and raised voices of the paramedics trying to shift the van. It took three teachers and two paramedics to move the van in the end, far enough so Elena and I could get out of our small confinement. I managed to use my powers of persuasion to avoid getting checked over by the paramedics. And much to Elena's disappointment, she was put in a neck brace and placed onto a stretcher.

The whole student body watched on as we left in the ambulance, but as I looked out the viewing window I couldn't see Edward anywhere. Only his family remained watching us leave the parking lot with straight lipped expressions.

Elena complained the whole ride on how unnecessary the brace was, and how she didn't need to be going to the hospital. I really did sympathize with her, I hated hospitals too as a human, with how accident prone I was it was practically a second home to me. But despite her insisting, she was okay, I could hear the thumping at the back of her head. I tried being gentle, but I guess when my body collided with hers she must have hit her head on the back of her car.

We arrived at the hospital which was quite big considering the size of this town. Elena was carted away to the emergency ward along with Tyler. I held back in the waiting room, making the dreaded call to Stefan. Surprisingly he was prepared for bad news, but glad I was able to save Elena before anything serious could happen.

I walked into the ward Elena was in after saying goodbye to Stefan, and was stunned by the doctor examining her. He was stunningly handsome, I could guess for sure that this was Edwards stepfather. The pale skin, weird golden eyes and ability to take my breath away all ticked off the checklist.

"You have a mild concussion, take one of these every two hours if the pain becomes unbearable," Doctor Cullen told her, handing over a bottle of pills.

Even his voice had a chime like charm to it.

So, hypnotic.

"Does that mean I can go now?" Elena was all too eager.

"I suppose, I'll just go get your release forms, excuse me." Doctor Cullen told her. He began to approach the doorway where I stood and he stopped for a second. I watched his eyes analyzing me before he flashed a warm smile of perfect teeth my way. He walked away, while I tried to shake off the dazed feeling that was clouding my mind.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Elena called out from her bed at the end of the room.

She must think I'm crazy standing here staring at nothing. "I'm fine. I was just on the phone to Stefan-"

"Is he coming?" She cut me off, oddly enough she seemed both worried and excited about the prospect.

"Uh no, he's not in Forks at the moment. He had to leave to take care of some family business, but he will be back tomorrow, and he's very glad that you're safe." I explained, coming to take a seat next to her.

"Is he okay?" She asked.

"Stop worrying about other people Elena, just look after yourself for now."

"I can't help it," She sighed, sitting up straighter she scanned the room. "Do you know how Tyler is?"

Tyler... my mind flashed back to his face. So void of expression during a traumatic situation like that was not normal. I had my suspicions, of course, the main being Damons involvement in the crash. I'd have to be certain before pointing the finger at anyone.

No matter how likely they are to blame.

"Do you know where they took him?" I asked.

She was thoughtful for a moment. "I think he's a few rooms down, I only saw him for a second but he looked a lot worse then me," She told me with a saddened expression.

Elena almost looked guilty for one of her friends being injured, which was completely ridiculous. Car accidents happen all the time. Plus she's the victim here not the attacker. And if I'm right Tyler is nothing but an unfortunate pawn in an evil plot.

"I'll go see how he's doing, then I'm going to drive you home, " I informed her rising to my feet.

Immediately she was alert ready to protest. "I can get a cab-"

"I promised Stefan I'd get you home safe, so no arguing." I cut off, telling a little white lie in the process.

Using Stefan as the excuse paid off, she didn't argue back, only huffed and slumped back into her cot. Walking calmly out of the room I inwardly cringe at the toxic smell of chemicals and medicines assaulting my sensitive sense.

I looked in each room, poking my head inside looking for Tyler's familiar face. Finally, I found him, sat propped up in his cot with dried up blood running from his hairline and various little cuts and scratches across his face. He sure did look worse than Elena. The smell of his blood was still in the air but not as strong as it would have been if it were still fresh.

He spotted me approaching and a smile lit up on his face despite the injuries.

"Bella, you came to see me," The concept seemed to cheer him up immensely.

"I was with Elena during the accident," I told him to keep up the pretense.

His face fell into a solemn frown. "I'm so sorry, it all just happened so quickly I didn't even see you there," He apologized, hanging his head in shame.

"It wouldn't have mattered if you did," I tried to ease his pain.

Pulling up into the guest seat beside his bed, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"How did you lose control of the van Tyler?" My tone was serious as I tried to extract answers from him.

"I don't know... the roads were icy... I lost control." The reply seemed very scripted.

"What were you thinking during the crash?" I pry.

His frown deepened as he tried to recall. "I don't know."

"Tyler, do you remember leaving your house this morning?"

His expression showed the pain and frustration he was going through trying to remember.

"No." He groaned out his reply. "Why are you asking me these questions?"

I flashed him a fake smile filled with worry. "Just trying to understand what happened that's all. You should get some rest Tyler." I suggested rising to my feet.

"Your leaving already?" He watched me with sad eyes.

"I need to get Elena home," I explained, backing up. "Get better soon Tyler,"

As I walked out of the room I had no doubt that Tyler's mind was tampered with. All arrows point to Damon, he had motive and maybe he even knew Stefan would be out of town leaving Elena vulnerable. It was a good plan, kill the person he loves, that would defiantly cause Stefan unthinkable pain. But unfortunately for him, he underestimated me in his plan.

Stopping short, I inhale deeply and almost moan at the smell in the air. My head snapped towards it, the predator in me coming to life. Opening my eyes I saw a room full of blood bags, nurses holding needles to peoples arms where fresh blood was being drawn into tubes. Subconsciously I licked my lips, staring in awe at the piles of bags filled with blood. It was driving my hunger insane, I could feel myself slipping off the rails like this morning. Nothing else mattered, not a human life or risk of exposure, all that mattered in that minute was the hunt. Blood... I needed it...I wanted it more than anything I've ever wanted in my life.

I'm so hungry.

"Bella." The only voice that could have pulled me out of predator mode called out my name.

I could feel him approaching without even looking, his presence felt like a magnet at times, and I was certainly drawn to him. Blinking a few times, I stopped breathing or looking at the sight before me, instead, my focus fell on him. Edward looked as mindblowingly attractive as always, his high-fashioned clothes without a wrinkle, his skin flawless, eyes a strange light honey color and features perfectly angular.

I stared like usual in awe and curiosity.

"I need you to explain what happened back at school," He said, well more like demanded, after I said nothing.

Oh no.

"Uh- what do you mean?" I feigned confusion like I had done with Elena.

He laughed, not a 'that's funny' kind of laugh, no this one was sarcastic and humorless. Thinking back, Edward was watching me just before the accident, he would have seen exactly what happened clear as day. Despite this, I wouldn't admit to anything, I still had no idea what he or his family was, there was no way I would risk the exposure to a creature that could potentially be a threat.

"Don't pretend like you don't know exactly what I'm talking about," He hissed, leering at me with his towering height. "I saw you."

My breath came out jagged, not because I was scared but from how close he was right now. I'd never been this close to him before. He smelt heavenly, not in a blood alluring way, he didn't really have a blood allure to him. If I had to compare it, it's like walking past a bakery who just baked the sweetest pastries. Devine... it matched his features perfectly, which to my disappointment were not any less perfect up close.

"I don't know." I managed to whisper.

Suddenly he leaned back creating distance between us yet again. With his fist tightly clenched and jaw clenched tight, there was no hiding the frustration he felt toward me at this moment. The same look from our first Biology lesson resurfaced.

"Your lying. You moved at a pace faster than any human, you stopped the car with your hands. No human can do that, certainly not one of your stature." He explained through narrow eyes.

I was starting to get a little nervous now.

Taking a deep breath I closed the distance between us and looked deep into his eyes. "You didn't see me do anything out of the ordinary, I was beside Elena the whole time and the van stopped before it could hit us," I spoke the words, compelling him to believe me.

He stared back, the dazed expression quickly wearing off. "I know what I saw."

It didn't work. The fact that Edward couldn't be compelled made my situations ten times worse. He was headstrong and didn't seem to be the type to back down. I was stuck at a crossroad, reveal the truth to him, or go on trying to convince him of the lie I fathomed. The latter was the most sensible, and logically what I should do. But there was a part of me that wanted desperately to tell him. Maybe if he knew what I was he would confess his true nature? Not only that, I was sick of lying to him. I hate how entranced I've become by him in such a small amount of time, it wasn't normal.

"Nobody would believe you, you know," I told him after realizing this was a war I wouldn't win.

He seemed offended by what I'd said. "I wasn't planning on telling anyone. I just want the truth, Bella."

His frown deepened, as he awaited my response, but despite what I wanted to do, I couldn't. "Please Edward, just drop it." I pleaded.

I really didn't want there to be tension between us, not when he'd just become civil with me.

"I can't..." Even his response had some sadness behind it, but I refused to believe we were sad for the same reason.

That left only one alternative solution. I didn't want to ignore Edward or push him aside, that defeated my whole purpose of getting close to him for answers. But there was no telling what the risks and consequences would be of him knowing.

"Well then, I hope you enjoy disappointment." I hissed out storming past him.

Keeping my word I took Elena home, opting for paying for a cab. I gave her meek responses to her questions about Stefan. I think she could tell I wasn't in the mood, because she soon stopped talking altogether. Nobody was at her house yet, so after dropping her off I lingered in the nearby woods to ensure she was safe. Soon her aunt pulled up in the driveway, rushing inside carrying hands full of paper.

I ran back to the Salvatores, which only took a few seconds. Throwing myself on the couch I laid flat on my stomach my head buried in the cushion ready to either scream the house down or shred it apart with my teeth. Either way to release my frustration.

Clap... clap...clap. "I must say you put on quite the show Bells."


	10. Chapter Nine

"Get out!" I hissed, already crouching down into a feline position, ready for a fight.

Damon smirked, swirlingly around the glass in his hand, making the murky brown liquid splash against the sides. "I always like that about you, so fiesty... sexy." He winked.

A growl rumbled deep in my chest, I lunged at him, fangs bared ready to rip his head off or his heart, either one would do. But instead, I landed lithely onto the ground, making an impact with nothing but thin air. He laughed from the other side of the room, I stood to my feet glaring at him in disgust as he swallowed the liquid, drinking it in one easy chug.

"Now, now. Is that any way to treat the man who gave you the gift of eternal life," He said offended.

He started approaching me, like an eagle toward a field mouse, stealthily with caution, and without ever breaking that eye contact, that said he was ready to kill.

"I don't take kindly to my plans being tampered with," He began, circling me until he was behind me, out of sight.

I held my ground, keeping my chin held high. "You were just going to kill her, she's an innocent girl Damon."

"She's a carbon copy of Katherine, that's all." He snapped, his breath hitting the back of my neck.

Don't punch him, Bella, he's a lot stronger then you right now I reprimed myself.

"But that's not what this is about, is it? You still, after all these years just want to make your brothers life a living hell. When are you going to stop Damon?" I questioned.

His hands gripped my shoulders hard enough to spin me around to face him. No smirking this time, just a straight-faced serious glare. "Until he feels even an ounce of the pain of what he put me through."

I shook my head in disbelief, I was unaware of many things about the Salvatores past, but I know in my heart that whatever Stefan did couldn't have caused Damon this much pain to enact decades of torture. I'd heard Stefan apologize to Damon numerous times, but its never been enough to satisfy him. I know deep down though that Damon couldn't possibly hate Stefan that much. If he did, Stefan would have been dead a long time ago.

Maybe that's why Stefan isn't scared of his older brother.

Just as Damon was about to say something more an overwhelming feeling suddenly surged through my lower abdomen, rising up by the second. I hadn't felt the feeling in years, but I knew what it meant. Rushing upstairs and into the bathroom, I hunched over the toilet at the exact time I threw up.

I was stunned. Stefan told me vampires didn't throw up because technically we didn't have an immune system anymore. Our blood was our natural defense healer. When I opened my eyes to see the mess I'd caused I was petrified by the thick red coating of blood staining the white ceramic. Just the sight caused me to throw up again, and even more, blood came pooling out.

It was exhausting and painful all at once. I panted holding onto the rim of the seat, feeling a blob of blood trailing down to my chin.

"Well thats new," Damon said surprised, he waltzed into the room and knelt down beside me. He playfully jutted out his bottom lip as if to torment a child, and swiped his thumb across my bottom lip looking at the blood on his skin in distaste. "Look where all that bunny munching has gotten you," He sighed, wiping the blood off onto his black shirt. "It's only a matter of time now Bella, you need human blood, stop trying to deny it."

"No-" I cut him off, then groaned as a pain erupted in my lower abdomen. Please not again...

"You know we can feed without killing Bells, were vampires, we eat people not Woodlin critters," He told me in a matter of fact tone.

"Stop calling me that," I snarled, baring my fangs at him in warning.

He chuckled, raising his hands up in mock defense, he started backing away towards the door.

"It's only a matter of time before the hunger gets the better of you." And with that, he was gone.

Groaning I emptied out the rest of my stomach feeling the worst I've possibly ever felt in my existence. Appart from dying of course. There was no energy left in my body, I felt weak, my hands and forehead were clammy, yet I was stone cold to the touch. I moaned in complaint all the way down to the basement when I know Stefan keeps some emergency animal blood.

I practically attacked the stock left in the cube-shaped fridge. Ripping the lid off my first bag I sucked through the catheter tube like a straw and a foreign bitter taste filled my mouth. It was horrid to gulp down, there were chunks which nearly caused me to gag. But it filled me with relief.

The bags were drained one by one until I ashamedly threw the final bag sucked dry onto the floor around me. I was slumped against the damp brick wall, my head lolled back looking towards the ceiling. I felt content for now and had some warmth return to my cheeks. The amount of animal I had to consume just to feel this way though was alarming. And that's when I realized that Damon would be right.

And he was.

When Stefan returned that night I kept quiet about my throw up session. I couldn't, however, cover up my binge session in time, so I had to restock as payment. Stefan kept well on guard with Elena after that point. There were times where my compulsion was weak and she would start to remember things, but Stefan kept her at bay quite well for the time being. As for me, well, let's just say days passed by and seemed to blur into one.

Ignoring Edward was hard, no that was an understatement, it was infuriating. I felt his stare all throughout lunch and Biology, though I never glanced his way. I was worried that if I did, I would crumble and start spewing out my deepest secrets.

Today was like any other day, nothing seemed out of the ordinary to me, except for the fact that I wasn't feeling particularly myself. Ever since that day I threw up blood it became a reoccurrence that somehow I managed to keep from Stefan. I was hunting so much now I was positive the deer species would soon become extinct in this state.

Clambering ungracefully into my biology seat I rest my head against the cool marble table top and sigh in relief. The coolness helped a lot and eased the queasiness in my stomach. Edwards presence was easy to feel, I didn't need to hear the chair being pulled back to know he was near. His scent calmed me down at times and gave me something to focus on other then the blood filled teens around me.

"Hey! Bella, you alright?" Mike questioned from above me.

I took a deep breath in preparation before sitting up again. "Yeah, I'm fine thanks, Mike."

"So you still coming Saturday?" Mike asked I didn't miss how his eyes flickered toward Edward.

"Uh, what?" I barely listen anymore to the babble at lunch now.

"The beach baby, weather mans got sunny skies planned for the whole weekend," He cheers, sending me a wink.

I let out a weak chuckle then winced, that really didn't make my stomach feel good. "Is Stefan going?"

"Well, Elena's coming so what do you think?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Then I'll be there too," I responded with as close of a smile as I could manage.

He smiled wide, leaning on the edge of our desk. "Great..." The smile began to fade. "Uh, Jessica asked me to the spring dance."

"That's great news, you two are going to have so much fun," I told him.

"Actually I told her I'd think about it," He said, sheepishly.

I frowned. "Why?"

Suddenly blood started rushing to his cheeks turning him bright pink, his whole neck flushed with heat, and his heartbeat hammered in a hypnotic way. My eyes focused on the thin veil of skin thumping where his jugular is.

"I was kind of... hoping that you would ask me," He admitted, glancing at Edward yet again.

"Oh," I managed to squeak out something, I tried pinching myself in the tigh to keep it together. "Sorry Mike I'm not going to be here next Saturday, I'm heading to Seattle that day," It wasn't a lie, I'd gotten the idea a few days ago to make the trip. Stefan told me about an old friend of his, who was a witch that resides there. Maybe she could help me solve the mystery of the Cullens once I give her a detailed description.

His expression dropped. "Can't you go some other weekend?"

"No, sorry," I said. "You shouldn't make Jessica wait any longer, it's impolite,"

"Yeah, I guess," He mumbled, walking off toward his seat in the back of the room with his head hung low.

Closing my eyes I let out a deep breath I wasn't aware I was holding. Mr. Banner began talking. The pinching helped to bring me back to reality, but the craving was still there. Inhaling, all I could smell was the overpowering sweet scent raiding of Edward.

Sweet euphoric, relief.

For the first time in what felt like weeks, I turned towards the source of the scent. He was staring at me, much like the first time in the lunch hall, frustration and curiosity combined into his black eyes.

I thought he would look away after being caught but he didn't back down, and neither did I. I stared straight back and wondered what this marvel of a man was. If he even was a man...

"Mr. Cullen," The teacher called out, requesting an answer.

"The Kerbs cycle," Edward answered with ease. I didn't even catch the question.

He seemed reluctant as he turned to face Mr. Banner, while I was glad to be released from his gaze.

I spent the next hour scolding myself yet again for being a pathetic excuse for a vampire. He had so much influence over me. One look and I was captivated by him, stuck to the spot unable to look anywhere but at him. I wanted to scream in frustration. The bell rang and I was all too eager to get out of this room, away from more than one temptation.

"Bella?" I hated how quickly I turned in response to him calling out my name.

After all this time now he tries to speak to me? Should I give him the satisfaction or continue on ignoring him? This was the dilemma I was faced with.

"Have you given up?" I asked. I couldn't ignore him.

His lip twitched slightly fighting a smile. "No, not exactly."

"Then I have nothing to say to you," I said, collecting my things up into my arms.

"I'm sorry," He apologized. "I know I'm being very rude, but I can't let this go like I saw nothing that day."

"Nothing happened, Edward." I hate how much I've had to lie to him. And I hate how much I loved saying his name aloud.

"I understand the importance of keeping a secret-"

"Oh yeah?" I chuckled, giving him my full attention. "Whats your secret then Edward?"

His face flashed in confusion, but I could see the underlying fear behind his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Your such a hypocrite," I snarled. "Just leave me alone, Edward."

Storming off toward my locker I attempted to shove everything inside, but things suddenly became fuzzy and disorientated. I could feel myself losing balance, slowly falling backward. something as hard as rock propped me up. I wouldn't have guessed it was a pair of hands if I hadn't turned and seen Edward there with a worried look.

"Thanks," I mumbled holding onto the locker door for support.

"Your welcome," He said politely.

With the state I was in gym wasn't the best place for me. Everyone's heartbeats were raised, and more of there skin was exposed, it only allowed the predator in me to run wild with thoughts. At one point I was certain I'd kill everyone inside of the gymnasium just to quench my thirst. Stefan didn't seem to notice my struggles, his focus was solely on Elena.

Stefan chucked me the keys to his car, telling me he was going back to Elena's house. I didn't really need to know what for, I had a pretty good guess. I walked toward the red convertible, which I'd only driven once, and nearly jumped in fear at the tall dark figure standing by the rear end of the car.

Thank god it was only Eric. "Hey Bella," He waved, even though he was right in front of me.

"Hi Eric, whats up?" I questioned, unlocking the driver's side, I threw my bag into the back seat.

"Uh, I just wanted to ask you something..." He trailed off nervous.

"Okay, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me?" He spoke the words so fast, I'm glad I was able to keep up.

First Mike and now Eric, I wasn't aware anyone was even interested in me enough to ask me to the dance. I presumed I was just looked at as Stefans 'sister'. It was flattering. I never really got any attention when I was a human, and I liked it that way, never have I wanted to be that one in the spotlight.

"Sorry Eric, I'm going to Seattle that day," I used the same excuse, being as sympathetic as possible. "But ask Angela, I'm sure she would love to go with you."

"Really, Ang?" His eyes bugged out.

He really was clueless. "Yes," I said.

"Wow..." He trailed off in thought. "Okay, see you tomorrow, Bella."

"Bye Eric, good luck," I told him, getting into the car.

I wasn't the most confident driver, which made me wonder why Stefan intrusted me with the most precious object he owns.

Ready to finally get some blood in my system, I back out of the spot only to be stopped by the silver Volvo which was stationary in front of me. I looked around wondering what the hold up is and then I realize Edward is in the driver's seat, and his siblings are only just now exiting the main building.

There's a light knock on my window, its Tyler. I roll it down using the old-fashioned crank handle.

"Sorry Tyler, Cullen is in the way," I apologized.

"Oh yeah I know, I just wanted to ask you something," He said, smiling brightly.

No- there was no way on hell or earth that this could be happening to me again.

"Will you go with me to the dance on Saturday?" He asked the question I dreaded.

"Sorry, I'm going to be in Seattle that day." I threw out the same excuse toward him.

"Yeah, Mike said that,"

I frowned. "Then why ask?"

"I was just hoping you'd let him down easy," He shrugged, then his smile returned. "No worries there's always prom."

Before I could even say anything he ran off back to his car behind mind and I was left stunned. Did I wake up in an alternative universe today where I'm suddenly popular with the male species?

I hear distant laughing from a familiar voice. Looking into his rearview mirror I see him laughing away as his siblings pile into the car. Narrowing my eyes I wonder how he would feel about a little dent in the back of his precious, shiny ass Volvo.


	11. Chapter Ten

Majority of my afternoon was spent hunting, throwing up and hunting some more until my stomach settled and color returned to my cheeks again. I told Stefan that I'd be heading down to Seattle next Saturday, and he didn't mind despite trying to get me to go to the dance. I assured him I hated dances as a human and hated them equally as much as a vampire.

Stefan drove us toward school, picking Elena up along the way which means I was ushered into the back of the convertible. I had to jump over the back which would have been unimaginable as a human. The pair walked ahead of me holding hands and I couldn't help but admire their connection and Stefan's willpower. Even with his past, he is able to control himself and be with a human.

I admire that strength.

Feeling like a third wheel I left them be and wandered off toward my first lesson, rounding a corner I stopped short. Edward was leaning against the wall directly in my path of sight. He was already watching me like he'd been expecting my arrival. Plucking up the courage, I stood straight and went to walk past him.

"So your just going to pretend I don't exist?" He asked in an exasperated tone, walking beside me with ease.

I picked up my pace, but he equaled it without a problem. "Is your plan to just irritate me so that I can't pretend?" I fired back.

"My intention wasn't to irritate you. I'm sorry if I came across rude-"

"What do you want Edward?" I asked, annoyed, stopping to face him.

"I wanted to ask you something but you sidetracked me," He chuckled. He faced me with his hands shoved into the front pocket of his jeans.

If he was going to ask something about the crash, I will just walk away without another word to him. "Fine. Ask away," I said.

"I was wondering if next Saturday- the day of the spring dance-"

"This isn't funny," I cut him off, I knew he had to be teasing me there was no way _he_ would ask me that kind of question.

"Can I finish?" He asked, with a hint of sarcasm. I said nothing letting him continue on with his joke. "I was wondering if you would like a ride down to Seattle."

Not what I was expecting at all. "Why?"

"Because I know you don't own a car of your own, and surely your brother will be using his to take Elena to the dance. So I would like to extend an offer, I have to visit Seattle myself, and would be more than happy to escort you there," He said, with complete sincerity.

I couldn't quite believe what I was hearing. "Do you think that because you do me this one favor I will spill my guts to you? Is that your plan?"

"No plan Bella, I'm done trying to figure you out. Your right, I was being a hypocrite yesterday, so, for now, I'll stop,"

I raised an eyebrow, crossing my arms over my chest. "For now?"

He did that one-sided, upturned smile that set my heart off. "Well, I can't make any promises. But for now, I'm tired of this... distance,"

His eyes were so intense as he said the last word, I had to grip onto my coat to ensure my balance stayed stable.

"Will you come to Seattle with me?" He asked, just as intensely.

I was so surprised by the turn of events, I wasn't prepared for this. I'd never even imagined that Edward would want to spend alone time with me, yet here he was offering. The only thing on my mind was Edward and me alone. No-one else, just us.

No words were forming in my head so I just nodded hoping that counted as a viable answer.

He smiled briefly, then covered it up. "I'll see you in class." He said, walking off in the opposite direction.

I somehow ended up walking in late to my first lesson despite arriving early to school. I was embarrassed and still trying to figure out if what just happened was real.

Throughout the entire morning, people talked to me but I found it hard to focus on a lot of things. I found out Mike had asked Jessica to the dance and Jessica was certainly overwhelmed with excitement. Eric asked Angela and Tyler was going to the dance with some girl names Lauren. Everyone was happy and excited for the incoming summer that was predicted. If all went to plan the beach trip would still be happening.

"It sucks that you won't be coming to the dance," Angela said as we walked toward the cafeteria.

"It's fine, I'm not much of a dance person, to be honest," I told her.

"Well, you could still come dress shopping with us on Monday," She offered.

I was about to decline when Elena pipped up. "Of course, Bella you have to come. I need your help, you know Stefan better than anyone."

I doubted that, but I had to agree for Stefan's sake. "I guess I can come," I shrugged.

"Yay," Angela cheered quietly and I laughed.

Angela was certainly a kind-hearted, genuine person that I could get along with. I should really start spending some more time with her. I feel like we could become good friends.

We walked inside and my eyes went to the Cullens table, my spirit dropped when I saw only four people sat at the table. Scolding myself for reacting in such a way, I wandered over toward the lunchline only grabbing an apple. My appetite was curbed more towards blood than any human food right now anyway.

"I wonder why Edward is sitting on his own today," Angela pondered.

I immediately followed her gaze and sure enough there he was on the opposite side of the room to his siblings, sat by himself. When our eyes meet he smiled crookedly and gestures with his hand toward the empty seats before him. I couldn't help but stare back in bewilderment, he winked.

"Does he mean you?" Angela asked, looking at me with a knowing look in her eyes.

"He must need help with Biology or something," I mumbled, walking with caution toward him, I stopped just behind a chair directly opposite him.

"Why don't you sit with me today?" He asked, still smiling.

I was unsure of wheater to trust this revamped version of Edward. First, he declares he's dropped all accusations, offered to drive me to Seattle and now he wants me to sit with him at lunch, alone.

I sat down slowly testing the waters for if this was some kind of trap.

"This is different." I pointed out, placing my apple infront of me.

"I told you this morning, I'm tired of staying away from you," He said, watching me intently.

By habit, I shrunk back into my chair. "I didn't know you meant it in a literal sense," I mumbled.

"Well..." He tilted his head to the side. "I decided if I'm going to be damned to hell, I may as well do it thoroughly."

I raised an eyebrow, damned to hell was quite a harsh sentence. "And spending time with me guarantees this outcome does it?" I pondered.

"Perhaps," He smiled. "Maybe it's just where I'm supposed to go."

"You'd have to do something pretty bad to be damned to hell, I find it hard to believe that you could ever do something so terrible," I said honestly.

Edward was such a well mannered and polite persons, even when he wasn't he would always apologize for his actions. He often spoke in an old-fashioned manner, it reminded me of Stefan sometimes.

"Your admires entourage doesn't seem very happy with me stealing you away," He said, changing the subject.

I looked behind me and sure enough, Mike, Eric, and Tyler were looking this way in open distatse and anger.

"They'll survive." Stefan looked over his shoulder and gave me a classic worried brother look. I didn't know if it was real or for the show.

"I might not give you back, though," He said with an evil glint in his eye, one I'd seen Damon wear many times.

I laughed. "I'd like to see you try," I said cheekily, rolling the apple between my hands.

"You wouldn't like to see that,"

"Why not?" I asked curiously.

He looked down. "I always say too much around you,"

"Really? Becuase I'm still lost," His long slender fingers tapped against the table. I only just noticed he doesn't have any food in front of him. "Not hungry?"

The cocky half smile was back. "No, I'm not hungry. You?" He gestured toward the unbitten apple in my hands.

You have no idea how hungry I am. "Not really." What I said was an understatement of the truth.

It fell silent then, all he did was watch me while I tried not to show how uncomfortable I felt under his scrutiny.

"So, does this mean we're friends?" I question.

"Freinds..." He mused, mulling it over.

"Or was this all just a ploy?"

"Your not very trusting are you?" He noticed, resting his arms, folded on the table.

He was right of course, I'd never been very trusting or open with people, perhaps it was to do with my past where people like Damon took my trust and abused it.

"Trust is earned, not given freely," I respond.

"That is true," He nodded. "Alright then, friends. But you should really stay away from me."

What he said brought back that curiosity which has been present since the first day I saw the Cullens.

"And whys that?" I quipped, leaning in closer, intrigued.

He smirked. "We all have our secrets. What if I'm not a superhero behind the mask, what if I'm the villain?"

Was he openly admitting to being dangerous? I looked him over and found it had to believe. I suppose he could be dangerous if he wanted to be. I didn't know him well enough to make that judgment. But the parts I did know were kind and gentle, nothing worth the villain title.

"I don't believe that. What kind of a villain attends high school with a bunch of humans?" I pointed out.

He pursed his lips in thought.

"Do you not place yourself in that category?"

I recoiled back into my seat. "Which one?"

"Human?" He asked, watching my reaction with interest.

How could I possibly answer that without digging myself into a deeper hole of suspicion with him? I suddenly wish I'd brought a drink to help with how dry my throat was getting. I said nothing in response, which was probably just a bad as answering.

He sighed, realizing I wasn't going to reply. Instead, he looked over my shoulder and chuckled lightly.

"Your friend seems to think I'm treating you unkindly, he's considering coming over and giving me a good talking to," Edward said, amused by the idea.

I looked back at Mike who was glaring at Edward, but when he saw me look he lowered his head.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I can read people pretty well," He answered, letting his gaze fall back to me.

"Really? So what am I thinking?"

"I wish I knew," He frowned.

We both seemed to be lost in our own thoughts at that moment. I felt anxious, and on edge on if I'd given too much away during our conversation. Above all else, I was fascinated, by everything about him. The high-end clothes, his mannerisms, outlooks on life, I wanted to learn more.

During our silence, I realized it really was silent, and one look around I could see why. We were the last ones left in the cafeteria.

Jumping to my feet, I collected my bag. "We're going to be late," I announced.

"I'm not going to class today," He said, tapping his fingers on the table in a rhythmic beat that didn't seem familiar.

"Why not?"

"It's healthy to ditch class now and then." He smiled as if amused, yet he seemed worried.

"Okay, well I'm going," I informed him. Despite how easy it would be to compel my authorized absence, I was never a ditch class kind of person.

He took my apple, throwing it up into the air and catching it with ease. "I'll see you later then."

His focus stayed on the apple as I left the cafeteria, looking back he still hadn't moved an inch playing with the apple.

The bell rung sending me half running toward the classroom, I managed to walk over the threshold the same time the second bell rang. Taking my seat, it felt empty not having Edward there next to me, calming me with his scent.

"Alright class settle down," Mr. Banner instructed walking into the room with a red tray full of equipment. "Pass these around, everyone should have a pack of there own. Inside you will find an indicator card," He held up said card, which was white with four little squares. "A four-pronged applicator-" He held up a tube with four little tubes steaming from the main. "And a sterile micro-lancet." He pulled out a pair of white medical gloves, snapping them on he broke the blue seal revealing a thin metal needle.

It glinted in an ominous way that immediately put me on edge.

Whatever Mr. Banner was saying went over my head the minute he pricked Mikes finger with the tip of the needle. It was all happening at an agonizingly slow pace. The blood pooled to the surface in a perfect round drop. The teacher squeezed his fingertip allowing more blood to drip out.

It all happened so quickly, I was in a trance unaware of the pulsing of my eyes, and the two sharp edges digging into my bottom lip. Burying my head into the safety of my arms, I hissed, smelling the fresh blood just a few seats away. I had to get out of here. Remembering the trick Stefan taught me all those years ago, I breath deeply using only my mouth, and focus on nothing but my own breathing.

My fangs retracted after a moment, and I bolted out of my seat headed for the door, I was in such a rush to be free the teacher didn't have time to stop me. I only saw his bewildered face as I stormed past. Running down the corridor, I sprinted needing fresh air away from all the temptation.

Breaking out of the school door, I slide around the side of the cafeteria building, slumping down against the wall. I lay flat looking up to the sky. It's raining but here against the wall, I have shelter thanks to the overhanging rooftop. Taking a deep breath, the coolness is calming and inviting for once.

My eyes flutter closed. Deep breath in... deep breath out. I kept up the rhythm, slowly bringing myself back to from the dark spiral I was falling down.

"Bella? What happened?" I was startled by the voice, I didn't dare open my eyes and I stopped breathing altogether.

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Mr. Banner asked me to check up on you," Mike answered his voice sounding closer to my head as if he was bent down.

"I'm fine," I grumbled, clenching my fists together.

He laughed. "You sure about that, I mean your laying on the floor, and your really pale, even more so than usual."

I could feel myself slipping away again. He was so close I could practically feel the heat of his body radiating onto me. His scent was so strong, so powerful and tempting. Not to mention his hammering heartbeat filled my ears like a rhythmic melody.

Thud, thud...thud, thud, thud...thud, thud...I'm gonna lose it.

"Mike please go back to class," I begged, throwing my arm over my eyes, I could feel the veins pulsing underneath as the predator took over.

"No, Mr. Banner told me to take you to the nurse if you felt sick," He argued, I felt his hands wrap around the wrist by my eyes. "Let's get you up."

Ripping my arm out of his grip, I jumped to my feet, glaring at him. "Don't touch me," I hissed.

His eyes bugged out wide, stumblingly backward unsteadily into the stone pillar behind him. "Your eyes." He said, in fear.

Every nerve was ready to pounce on him and rip into his jugular until his whole body is drained and lifeless. It was his fault, I tried to warn him, but he wouldn't back down. Stefan would be highly disappointed, but my hunger was more important than him right now. The animal blood wasn't working, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't deny what my body craved. Fresh human blood.

Damon was right, my hunger was getting the better of me, all my morals and compassion that kept me in line was crumbling away. All for blood.

I began to advance feeling my fangs sharp and ready.

"Bella?" His chime like voice snapped me out of it immediately.

My eyes went back to normal and my fangs retracted faster then they came out. I took a few steps back away from a petrified Mike and prayed that what he just saw he would put down as his imagination running wild.

"Are you okay?" He asked, coming into view now, he looked me over with worry before frowning and glancing at Mike. His frown deepened.

"I'm fine," I breathed, trying not to panic as I watched Mike. His face flashed with multiple emotions, no doubt he was having an internal argument with what is reality and what is imaginary. I hope he thinks it was the latter.

"What are you doing out of class?" Edward asked, coming closer to me.

"She..." Mike trailed off, staring at the ground. "She wasn't feeling well, I was going to take her to the nurse."

I wonder why he didn't say anything about my eyes.

"I'll take her, you head back to class," Edward instructed him.

Before I could throw out my string of complaints he had swept me off my feet. Literally, he bent down, knocking my legs with his right forearm, while his other hand kept me steady, placed on my upper back. I was fully aware that he was holding me in the bridal position, our bodies so close together I could feel just how freezing he was, even through clothing.

"But I was meant to take her," Mike complained, which Edward ignored continuing to walk onwards.

His scent was strong and as heavenly as usual. I took advantage of the situation and inhaled deeply into his chest. I'm pretty sure my mouth just started watering.

"You look terrible," Edward chuckled, the sound bouncing around his chest cavity and making me vibrate from its force.

"Wow, thanks," I mumbled, sarcastically.

"So you get sick at the sight of blood?" He asked, highly amused.

"Something like that," I answered. "I can walk you know, and I don't need to be taken to the nurse's office."

"Not even your own blood," He continued entertaining himself.

He somehow managed to open the door without dropping me, warmth suddenly attacked me. A starking contrast after being held against Edward.

"Oh dear, what happened?" Mr's Cope, came rushing to our side.

"They're doing blood typing in Biology today," Edward informed her.

She sighed, as she leads us into a different room. "There's always one." She said.

Edward laughed at that, he was enjoying himself a lot right now.

Gently he placed me down on the makeshift reclining bed, which reminded me of a dentist chair. Just being sat in this room made me uncomfortable.

"Are you feeling faint dear?" Mr's Cope asked, apparently receptionists were also nurses in this little town.

Edward pressed himself up against the far wall watching with a humorous smile.

"No, I feel fine now," I told her honestly, hoping to get out of this horrid situation.

"Your awfully pale," She commented, tapping my forehead with the back of her hand. "And you've got quite the temperature."

"She's had it for some time now," Edward pointed out.

How did he know that? I frowned, maybe he was more observant of me then he leads on.

"You can return back to class now, Edward." Mrs. Cope told him, placing a wet cloth on top of my forehead.

Sort of unnessacary, but I'll keep up the pretense.

"I was told to stay with her," Edward lied, very convincingly, flashing me a smile.

"Very well." She accepted. "Do you need anything dear? A glass of water? Painkiller?" She listed off, worry lines breaking out onto her forehead.

"No, no, I'm fine now, really," I said, removing the cloth.

The door to the nurse's office swung open and in comes a struggling Mike trying to help Mellisa, another student from my class. I stood up straight away pressing myself up against the wall beside Edward.

"Here comes another one, help her down onto the chair would you dear," Mr's Cope instructs Mike.

That's when I smell it, just like in the classroom when Mr. Banner pricked Mikes finger. Fresh blood swarmed through the air.

"Oh no," Edwards voice was so quiet I nearly missed it." Bella, go into the front office."

He didn't have to tell me twice. I rushed out of the room, back into the little reception area, where the scent was still lingering but very weakly. Not enough to set off my urges again.

"You listened to me," He said, surprised.

"I could smell the blood," I told him, rubbing my temple to try and distract myself.

"People can't smell blood," He contradicted.

I'd said too much, of course, people couldn't smell blood. There was no way around this was there? Each time I spend with Edward I seem to let another little detail slip, and it's only a matter of time before he finds out just how non-human I am exactly.

He stared at me in disbelief.

"What?" I questioned, wondering what he's thinking.

"It's nothing."

The nurse's door swung open again and Mike came out, looking between me and Edward before finally approaching me.

"You look better," He commented, straight away.

"Just keep your hand in your pocket," I warned.

"It's not even bleeding anymore," He said, and I knew from the smell that he was right. "I was really worried when your eyes went all weird..." He trailed off.

Edward looked around pretending not to be listening, but in a room this big, he would have no trouble listening in on us.

"Well, I'm fine now," I told him.

"Good. Are you heading back to class?"

Where they are still doing blood typing..."No, I'd walk in and run back out again. I think I'm just going to head home early today." I needed to hunt, urgently.

"Oh, but you're still coming tomorrow right?" He asked.

"I said I would."

"Great! Were meeting outside my parent's shop, from there were all gonna jump into the bigger cars. You can come with me in my dads minivan," He offered, looking over at Edward with a less than friendly expression, making it clear this wasn't an open invitation.

"Sounds good." I faked my enthusiasm.

"Cool, I'll see you tomorrow then Bella," He smiled a big goofy smile, leaving the office.

I sighed, not noticing Edward had moved closer until I felt his voice right beside my ear. "I'll drive you home."

"I'm fine Edward, I can drive myself home," I pointed out, turning to face him.

His smiled, not backing away from me despite our closeness. "With what car? I assume your brother wouldn't be very happy if you took his car and left him with no ride home."

He was right, although I wasn't planning to use a car to get home. I wasn't even planning on going home really.

"I can walk,"

"I'm not letting you walk Bella, not in your condition." He argued. Mrs. Cope walked out of the nurse's office and heading back behind her desk. "Go sit down and look ill."

I followed his instruction, slumping down into one of the creaky metal waiting chairs. My head rested against the wall behind me, angled toward the heavens.

"Mrs Cope, Bella isn't feeling very well and she has gym next, I don't think it would be wise for her to attend," Edward's voice reminded me of that phrase 'butter wouldn't melt', it was so convincingly good.

"Of course, shall I request your brother to drive you home or your uncle, Bella?" She called out to me.

"I think it would be best if I drove her home, her uncle is a very busy man, and I have a free period next, no need to disrupt Stefan's education," He answered easily for me.

"Very well then," Buttons were being pressed. "You feel better soon dear."

I flashed open my eyes in surprise at how easily he managed to convince her.

"Thank you," I said, rising to my feet.

"Can you walk or would you like me to carry you again?" He asked, amused and smiling widely.

"I'll walk."


	12. Chapter Eleven

Actually sitting inside of the Volvo was overwhelming. It smelt to high heaven of that sickly sweet scent that clings to Edward. I felt like I was an addict, trapped in a vacuum box filled with my favorite brand of heroin.

I run my hands over the overpriced looking leather console and purse my lips.

The engine doesn't roar to life like the convertible, only a quite hum can be heard.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks, watching me instead of where he's backing out into.

My turn to tease him.

"Just how this barely compares to the convertible," I said in a matter of fact tone, looking at him from the corner of my eye.

"Well, I have to agree with that, my sister Rosalie is a big lover of cars, especially of the vintage range, and has been admiring that car since the first day you and your brother arrived. A 1963 Porsche Coupe, right?"

Trying to recall if that was, in fact, the year and make, I was left stunned. If I remember correctly Rosalie was the leggy blonde who put runway models to shame, yet she was a car enthusiast. Goes to show you can't judge a book by its cover.

"That sounds about right," I mumbled. Stefan loved that car, it was his gem, but the conversations we spent talking about it seemed to have gone over my head.

"It must have been very expensive, not to mention rare to get parts for it, where did he get it from?" He asked, curiously.

"It's been passed down through the family, I haven't heard of it breaking down before, but I shouldn't think Stefan would have trouble repairing it himself. He's quite handy with a toolbox," I mused remembering the collateral damage I caused to his guest room on my day of turning.

I'd just woken up, in a strange house, hearing noises from far in the distance, seeing every little dust particle in the air and cracks in the wooden bedpost. Overwhelmed and confused I lashed out on the furniture with a new strength, the wood snapped into little splints, and metal crumbled into fine dust. Stefan finally came in and explained what had happened to me. Ashamedly I helped him tidy up the mess I'd made, while he fixed what was salvageable.

"What are you thinking about?"

His voice shook me out of my memories, I glanced out of the window surprised to see the Salvatore house right in front of me. That was quick, I didn't even give him directions.

"I'm not really thinking about anything," I said, looking over at him.

I knew that I was supposed to leave now, to get out of the car, say my goodbyes and move on. But I didn't want to leave him, not yet at least. I wouldn't see him again until Monday, and while he was around my hunger was settled. He made me feel human again and took away the pain. I didn't want to give that up just yet.

"Actually, I was thinking about something..." I trailed off, twisting in my seat to look at him.

"Oh, and what would that be?" He asked, mimicking my actions.

I smile. "Why don't you come to the beach with us tomorrow?"

"I don't think I was invited,"

"Well, I'm inviting you right now."

"I don't think we should push poor Mike too far," He said with a pointed look.

"Mike, Shmike," I joked making Edward laugh. His laugh died down, as his expression turned serious.

"You know, you never did tell me why you two moved down here?" He randomly asked, looking at me with curiosity.

That's because I have no excuse to tell you. I sighed, mulling over the various things I could tell him. Dead parents, a family fall out, needed a new school, the list of excuses could be endless if I allowed my imagination to run wild. Yet I found myself sticking vaguely to the truth.

"Stefan wanted to move down here, and I followed along," I told him.

"That doesn't sound very complicated,"

"I guess not," I chuckled. That's because you don't even know half of the reason why he wanted to move here.

"But your not happy about having to move?" He questioned, absorbed, awaiting my reply.

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter really how I feel about it. I had no choice but to follow him,"

"That doesn't sound very fair," He said.

"Ever heard, life isn't fair," I pointed out.

"I think I've heard that somewhere," He mumbled.

"What about you? Your family just recently moved down here right?" I questioned. The conversation has been very one-sided so far with him listening to my dull answers. I wanted to know more about him and his past, what caused him to move to this dreary little town.

"Yes we did, about two years ago now," He answered, smiling.

"And what about your siblings?"

"What about them?" He teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Tell me about them."

"Well, my brothers and sisters will be very annoyed if I leave them waiting out in the rain for too long," He pointed out, and that's when I saw the time on the dashboard. School was just about over, only five minutes left until the final bell.

"Oh, right," I said. "I'm sorry, I kept you."

"Don't apologize, I enjoy spending time with you Bella," He told me sincerely.

Flattered, I took the cue to exit the car and stepped out into the drizzle. Already I missed the warmth and the smell of him clouding my mind.

"Oh, and Bella," Edward called out, lowering the passenger window. I leaned down to be eye level with him, not prepared to have him so close, leaning across the dashboard toward me. "Be careful this weekend, please." His breath fanned across my face, intoxicating me into a stunned state.

I couldn't even think straight enough to make words come out of my mouth. I opted for a safe nod. He grinned, dazzling me further. Retreating on unsteady legs toward the front door, hearing Edwards quite laughter behind me as he watched on. Once I was safely at the door, I heard the tires nearly soundlessly pull away, and he was gone.

I missed him already.

Shutting the door behind me, I was safe, confined in the house, able to let the monster inside free. Hunting would take too long, after the day I've had I need blood now and quick. Running down into the basement I flipped open the lid seeing enough bags to suffice for the night.

Ripping through the plastic with my teeth, I suck the cool liquid down, each gulp soothing me to the point of satisfaction. Once the first bag was finished I threw it to the side, collecting the rest of the bags into my arms and carrying them upstairs to my room.

The night was relatively peaceful, Zac spent it working in his office locked away, and keeping his distance even more so after the little accident in the kitchen. Stefan was of course at Elena's for the night, which left me once again to my own demise. It felt like I was on my own a lot these days.

I drank the blood, only throwing up once which was a record, showered, and decided to listen to some music as I tried to sleep. Putting in one of Stefan's rock bands from the sixties that he recommended me, and relaxing with my hands tucked under my chin, laying on my side.

The night was peaceful enough, by now I was beginning to get used to the repetitive sound of rain filling the silence. My dreams were consistently plagued by a pair of golden eyes haunting me, watching my every move. It scared me how much Edward Cullen was on my mind during the day, and now he was even following me into unconsciousness.

Today was the dreaded trip down to the beach, though the sun was partly out, rain clouds still loomed overhead. Knowing Forks this would be a quick day out. Putting on some jeans, I throw on a vest with a woolen jumper on top, that way I could remove it if it gets too hot. I was never the type of girl to put on makeup or spend time over-analyzing my appearance, not that I didn't care, just that it wasn't me.

Heading downstairs I walk into the living room, seeing Elena giggling as Stefan holds her from behind while she tries to pack a basket. She is fully dressed for the weather, jean shorts and a baby blue spaghetti top showing off the bikini top underneath. I hope for her sake it is a warm as the forecasters predict.

Watching them, you can't help but smile. "You two are too cute," I announce, leaning against the door frame.

"More like annoying, your brother isn't helping me pack at all," She said in mock annoyance.

"Fine, I'll stop," Stefan said, letting her go.

"I didn't say you had to do that," She insisted drawing his arms back around her waist.

"I'm gonna go wait in the car," I told them, quickly running off, away from the open display of affection.

Heading into the garage, I clamber into the backseat and decide to give the Volvo one point for being a four-doored vehicle. At least his passengers don't have to suffer obstacles to get to there seat. Elena and Stefan join me soon after, putting the basket which I presumed for a picnic, into the trunk. They talked while I watched the woods thinking to myself.

I'd fed quite a bit the night before, hopefully, hunger shouldn't be a problem till later in the evening.

The drive wasn't too long thanks too Elenas expert directionals skills. We pulled up outside the Newtons store, which reflected more of a warehouse from its size. Everyone one was already here, all buzzing with excitement. The sun is so rare here its a cause for celebration when it comes out.

Sheepishly, I followed behind Elena and Stefan, happily third wheeling, until Mike approached me.

"You actually came," He cheered, going for a hug, then opting for just patting me on the shoulder lightly.

Why does he keep seeming so surprised by this? "I did," I said, shoving my hands into the front pockets of my jeans.

"Come on, you can ride shotgun," He offered, guiding me towards a mud-ridden, silver minivan.

I noticed Jessicas expression form the corner of my eye, and she did not look at all pleased by this. Her crush on Mike was all too obvious, even since the first say her sneers thrown my way did not go unnoticed.

"Actually, I'm gonna sit in the back, I get car sick up front," I lie watching Mikes expression fall. "Jessica, why don't you ride up front instead?" I offer, turning to her with what I hope is a friendly smile.

"You sure?" She asks, bemused.

"Positive," I said.

She tried to hide her excitement as we all piled into the car thanking me subtly behind Mike's back. Stefan and Elena rode in the second row of seats while Eric Angela and I rode in the back. Being edged next to two mouth-watering humans wasn't exactly the best position to be in. I sat with every muscle clenched the entire long drive down to the beach.

Much like Forks, La Push was surrounded by vast amounts of greenery. The trees seemed taller down here, more ominous and eerie. We abandoned the cars and walked by foot down to the first beach together. Currently, the sun was high, but every so often a big cloud would come and shade it from view. It was still cold enough that I didn't dare take off my jumper.

Some went off on there own way to test the water, while others went to the abanded log wood and makeshift fireplace to set up camp for the day. I opted for a hiking trip to explore the tide pools, those were one part of my childhood that I cherished the most. I wonder if they will be as mystical as they were back home.

I ventured off with Angela, Eric, Jessica, and Mike into the depths of the forest. The sun brightened it up some allowing us to see our path easily, not that it was a problem for my eyes to adjust. We didn't stray far from the beach and soon find yourself among many jagged rocks where the water calmly splashed up against the sides.

Balancing with ease I walked across them until I reached the furthest overlooking the water. Sitting down on the edge I looked bellow at the tide pools surrounding me with wonder. Various little sea creatures lurked in the murky blue waters covered by seaweed and moss. The others went off further into the distance squealing as they tried to touch a starfish.

We spent some time there, it was nice to just sit and relax with nothing but cool sea air hitting my face. Eventually, though it was getting dark, and the others were afraid we'd lose our way back through the woods, so we decided to trudge back to the others. I was surprised to see our little group had grown in numbers, some familiar faces now sat at our makeshift campsite.

"I know you," I said sitting down next to the youngest of the group.

He turned toward me and once realizing who I was, he grinned. "I'm surprised you remembered. We gatecrashed your schools bonfire party a few weeks back," He told me, jogging my memory.

That party seems so long ago now, which I suppose it was. The one detail I can't seem to get out of my mind from that night is how that guy said the Cullens don't come here. Why didn't they come to La Push? I never got to ask at the time due to Damon attacking Lauren and causing a commotion. Maybe I could get some answers now.

"Ah yes, I remember," I recall. "I don't think I actually caught your name?"

"It's Jacob Black,"

"Bella Salvatore," I replied, jokingly extending my hand in offering.

He chuckled at the gesture, grasping my hand with a firm grip, shaking it. Jacob seemed like a good person to ask, he seemed like an openly friendly person in general.

"Do you wanna walk with me?" I offer, looking him in the eyes prepared for rejection.

"Sure," He looked overjoyed, standing up immediately.

"Great," I said, mimicking him.

We walk side by side down the beach front, getting further away from the group until they were just a pinpoint in the distance. Jacob told me how he was only fifteen and has a passion for fixing up vehicles, hoping one day to become a mechanic. It was nice talking to Jacob, I felt comfortable around him for some reason, he made me feel somewhat normal again.

We stopped short at an abandoned tree stump overlooking the water, deciding to sit down there while the sunset fell.

"You remember at that party your friend said something, about the Cullens not coming down here?" I hinted. "Why's that?"

He frowned. "Its just silly superstition,"

"What kind of superstition?" I questioned.

He was hesitating, clearly wanting to tell me but something was holding him back.

"I'm actually not allowed to talk about it,"

"I won't tell anyone," I offered, but he still wasn't convinced. I guess I have to revert to other ways of persuasion. "Please tell me." I compelled looking into his eyes.

He stared back in a daze, before finally blinking out of it.

"I hope you like scary stories," He chuckled, twisting in my direction.

"I love them," I smiled, giving him my full attention.

"So, supposedly our tribe, the quileutes, descended from wolves. Men in the tribe used to transform into wolves in order to protect the tribe from outside threats. It was said that the wolf had one threat the cold ones..." He trailed in suspense, awaiting my reaction, once he was satisfied he continued. "My great-grandfather came across a clan of cold ones seeking permanent refuge in Forks. Supposedly they weren't a threat because they hunted on animals. So my grandfather made a peace treaty with the cold ones which stated as long as they didn't come on our land and continued to hunt animals they could live in Forks in peace, in turn, we would keep their existence a treaty. Any violation against the treaty would result in consequences."

"So what are cold ones?" I asked once he'd finished.

"Bloodsuckers or I suppose you'd call them vampires."

I hope he mistakes the fear that ran through me was of fear of the story itself and not a more personal reason.

"And the Cullens are like the cold ones?" I didn't believe it even as I said it.

"No, there the same ones." He said.

Millions of thoughts flooded my mind as I tried to piece together how on earth this could be true. Could there be different kinds of vampires out there other than my kind? In some ways it was plausible, evolution works in mysterious ways. Whose to say the vampire species hasn't evolved over the years like dogs or birds. It made sense, he has no heartbeat, he's stone cold like a corpse and has no blood flow, he talks like he's from a different decade... maybe he is like me, only different.

"It's only a story Bella, sorry I didn't mean to scare you that much," Jacob apolgoises, worried.

"No its, fine, you tell a good story Jacob," I reassure him.

There was a brief pause as I continued to mulll over what I've just learnt.

"I guess that means I've broken the treaty now," Jacob jokes, laughing at how ridiculous it sounded.

Yet I feared that his story could be all too real.

"There you are, it looks like its gonna rain so we're gonna start heading back," Jessica tells me, with Mike in tow.

"Whose your friend Bella?" Mike asks in an over-friendly voice.

"This is Jacob, he was just telling me a few stories," I answered rising to my feet, Jacob did the same. "I'll have to come back down to hear some more since your such a good storyteller,"

"Really?" Jacob grinned. "Yeah, that'd be great."

"Cool," I agreed. "See ya around Jacob."

"Nice seeing you again, Bella." He winked.

Of course, it started to rain before we even reached the minivans parked further up the road. When we got back to the Netwons store we said our goodbyes before departing our separate ways. Stefan dropped Elena off at her house, and I watched on as they shared a loving embrace barely able to let go of each other on the porch.

I'd be lying if there wasn't a part of me that craved that kind of intimate connection with someone.

When Stefan finally got back in the car I decided to drop the bombshell.

"I think I know what the Cullens are," I began, swiftly maneuvering into the front seat.

He frowned. "I thought you dropped your whole suspicion about them?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Well..." He glanced between me and the road. "You and Edward have been getting very chummy recently,"

"So?" I said it wasn't a big deal, we talked that's all.

"I presumed that you were starting become something a bit more serious that's all," He shrugged.

Is that what it seemed like to people on the outside? In my mind, Edward was just being friendly towards me in order to get me to spill my secret. Fair enough I was doing the same with him, but I never saw anything flirtatious about it. Certainly not anything on his behalf that came across that way. I, on the other hand, might as well have I like Edward Cullen written on my forehead.

"You presumed wrong, anyway stop distracting me, this is serious Stefan. The Cullens aren't humans, there vampires." I told him.

"What?"

"I know, I didn't believe it at first, but it makes sense, they have no heartbeats, no blood, and have you ever seen one of them actually eating food,"

"I wouldn't know, I haven't been keeping a close eye on them really," he admitted.

I knew he was spending majority of his time with Elena, but I wouldn't have thought he would allow her to cloud his mind completely. Ever since she came into his life its like nothing else has mattered, not even me.

"Do you think its possible?" I questioned, bracing myself for his answer.

Stefan has lived much longer than me, seen things and had a lot more supernatural experiences than me.

"I suppose so," He answered in deep thought.

If Stefan believed it was true I was left with very little doubt that the Cullens were in fact vampires. That night after a quick bite to eat - no pun intended - I laid in bed wondering what my next move should be. After much debate, I decided I would confront Edward alone instead of his whole family and see if he tries to deny my allegation. I feel much better and less tense once we get over this barrier of secrecy between the two of us. There would be no risk of Elena knowing, the Cullens would never risk exposing us, because it meant exposing themselves.

Monday I will confront Edward Cullen.


	13. Chapter Twelve

The weather continued to be moderately dry and sunny over Sunday. Unfortunately that morning I woke up with an unbearable stomach pain. This whole throwing up ordeal was becoming worrying. What if I was a bulimic vampire?

No, that's a ridiculous assumption, I've been a vampire for years and had no problem keeping down blood before.

I wasn't yet prepared to admit it was the animal blood causing my discomfort. Stefan was so proud of my conversion, and I feel so much better knowing that nobody was coming to harm by my hands. But this was the consequence of going against my true nature. But why me, Stefan doesn't have this problem?

On top of my blood worry, I had the Cullens on my mind or more importantly one in particular. Tomorrow I would confront Edward, that frightened me for many reasons. For one what if he wasn't a vampire and I embarrass myself by calling him out. Another outcome could be if he reacted in a violent way, not want me to spill his secret he rips my heart out ensuring my silence. I doubted Edward would actually go to such lengths, but then I never thought he could be a vampire.

Sunday passed too quickly, I found myself on the verge of throwing up not from blood, but from nerves as we arrived at school. All my panic was for nothing, he wasn't here, none of his family were. I felt both relieved and deflated.

"The Cullens don't come in whenever it's sunny, there always off on family camping trips or hiking someplace," Elena told me, coming to my side as Stefan talked to Angela.

"How did you know I was looking for them?" I asked, shocked.

"Becuase, your eyes always go toward their parking spot whenever we get to school," She said matter of factly. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone," Her reassurance didn't help much if she's seen how I act toward them whose to say the whole student body hasn't.

"Bella!" Jessica squealed bouncing her way toward us. "You're still coming tonight right?"

Did I make plans with Jessica for tonight? With all the stuff going on lately my minds been so preoccupied with everything I can hardly think straight. I pursed my lips, thinking hard.

"Dress shopping..." She hints.

"Oh, right," I remembered.

"So your coming?" She asked excitedly, grasping my hands.

"Sure," I shrugged.

I get the feeling Jessica doesn't get told no very much, she makes it practically impossible to do so. Dress shopping wasn't high on my priorities list but Port Angeles certainly had more to offer then Forks. Maybe I could buy some good new books to preoccupy my time.

"This is going to be so much fun! I'm going to swing by everyone's house to pick you all up after school, then we'll drive down to Port Angeles." She informed us of the plan.

The day from then on was pretty dull. I couldn't help but miss Edwards presence at lunchtime and in biology. His pestering questions and uneasy gaze were actually growing on me. I kind of liked the way he was so interested in what I had to say or what was on my mind. Nobody's ever been that caring towards me, not even Stefan.

"I'll see you soon Bella," Elena said, from outside of the car.

"Alright," I smiled.

I watched on as she kissed Stefan goodbye before retreating into her house. Once she was out of sight I jumped into the front seat with ease, the engine purred back to life and we were off again.

"So the Cullens don't come out in the sunlight," I begun, twisting in my seat to face Stefan.

He nodded. "That pretty much confirms it doesn't it, they're actually vampires."

Hearing him say it brought back the insanity of this situation. "I guess so." I agreed, under my breath.

"As if Damon wasn't enough to worry about, now there's a whole clan of vampires living here, and going to the same school as us," He jokes, despite being worried.

"Apparently they only feed off of animal like us, I don't think there a threat Stefan, I mean they go to school and pretend to be humans. They might even be less of a risk then we are," What I really meant was they're less of a risk than you. I, on the other hand, felt like a ticking time bomb ready to go off.

"Still, we should be on guard, you know vampires aren't the friendliest creatures," he reminds me.

Damon came to mind straight away, he was the epitome of a vampire. He killed without remorse, prayed on the weak and used his supernatural advantages for his benefit. Let's not forget he's just pure evil at heart.

"It worries me that Damon hasn't made a move since the failed car accident," I said. Since we're on the topic of unsafe things we might as well discuss him.

"I agree. But don't worry next time I'll be prepared to take him out of the picture," Stefan declared, narrowing his eyes at the road ahead.

"Stefan even if we tried to fight him off together he's still stronger then us right now,"

The car smoothly parked in the driveway, he cut off the engine and turned towards me. I didn't expect him to be grinning.

"What is it?"

"Come with me." He ordered, exiting the car.

Confused I followed him into the house, we greeted Zac who joined us on our journey. We walked down the stairs toward the basement and I was afraid that Stefan was going to call me out on draining the emergency supply. But he didn't. Instead, he walked over to the rusted iron door, sliding the big deadbolt open he revealed want was inside.

Rows and rows of potted plants, each sprouting stems of lilac-colored petals. It looked like lavender, but when I inhaled the smell burnt my nostrils, making me recoil.

"What is that stuff?" I questioned covering my nose.

"Vervain," Zac answered over my shoulder.

Vervain...the word was so familiar. At the start of my transformation, Stefan had sat me down and explained everything I needed to know about being a vampire. Vervain was a plant that was like poison to vampires. It burnt to the touch, could weaken a vampire to the point of passing out if ingested and if someone wore it on there person they would be immune to our compulsion.

"This is what you went back to Mystic falls for isn't it?" I asked.

Stefan nodded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Our family has always grown our own vervain, knowing there are vampires in the family it's our only defense against your kind," Zac said. "We all want the same end goal here, to get Damon out of Forks, I trust you and Stefan to use it wisely before he causes some real damage."

I doubt he trusted me very much after me nearly making him into a snack. Stefan must have convinced him into allowing me in on the secret. It has after all been weeks since Stefan's trip back down to mystic falls.

"I've given Elena a necklace full of this stuff, so Damon won't be able to trick her with compulsion. I also gave her some bracelets to hand out to her closest friends, hopefully, they will wear them at all times," Stefan informed me, locking the door back up. Zac leaves us, probably to continue with whatever he was doing before we arrived.

"So your plan is to wait it out until he shows his face again, then you're going to shove vervain down his throat?" I couldn't help but sound a little skeptical about the plan.

The vervain is a good idea it gives us the upper hand, but he still has a greater strength then we do.

"I'll either spike his drink or inject him when his guard is down, it depends on the situation. And I'm not going to go looking for Damon, once he feels like his presence isn't upsetting me anymore he'll show his face. He's always had perfect timing," Stefan jokes, turning toward the large fridge. He grabs a bag for himself, before picking up another and chucking it into my hands. "You look like you could use one."

"Stefan," I call out as he starts ascending the stairs, he stops. "I don't feel good about this plan at all."

"I know it seems risky Bella, but right now its the best chance at subduing him,"

I felt so uneasy about the whole thing, trying to think of any other plan, I came up short. The alternative ended in someone's death in every scenario I thought of. Stefan's right, using vervain would be the only option that ensures no lives are lost.

"I'm going to need a needle then," I pointed out once we got to the living room.

He sighed, grabbing a glass, he poured himself out some bourbon and a second glass for me, which I declined. "You know I don't drink,"

"It helps with the cravings," He reminded.

I gazed at the brown liquid, wondering if it truly could help me. Anxiously I take the glass out of his hands, watching the liquid splash up against the sides of the glass. I haven't drunk since Chicago during my rebellious first years as a vampire, I never noticed a shift in hunger then. Then again, I never felt this hungry before.

Holding the glass to my lips, I tilt it back, gulping down the liquid, then coughing as the burn takes my breath away. Stefan laughs at my expression, taking a sip from his glass, he sets it down ripping off the lid from the blood bag, he takes a seat on the sofa. I put the glass down, going to sit on the sofa opposite him. How he manages to drink blood so slowly I'll never know. Unable to resist any longer I too rip open the lid, squeezing the bag tightly as I try to drink as much as possible in a few seconds.

The bag was finished in seconds, I pulled it away from my lips not nearly satisfied enough. One bag compared to a full grown rabbit. Usually, I would consume a couple elk at the most in one day, and that would somewhat satisfy me. One bag is all I've had today, and it wasn't nearly enough to quench my thirst.

I gazed at Stefan's half empty bag wondering if I could take it from his grasp.

"Stefan?"

"Mmm?" He hummed in response, drinking slowly.

"What was it like, when you first transferred over from human blood to animal?" I asked him, trying to figure out why I'm acting like this.

He stopped drinking. "Hard, extremely hard at first, Damon couldn't understand my struggle with human blood, why I couldn't control myself. Then Lexi found me and introduced me to a different way, it was, difficult I lashed out at her many times and relapsed a lot,"

"But you managed to control it in the end?" I guessed, he wouldn't be living the way he does if he hadn't.

"Yes, Lexi never gave up on me. She was always there to help me through the hard times," He said, looking distant as he smiles.

"Did... you ever feel sick at all?" I question anxiously awaiting the answer.

"Sick?" He repeated, frowning. "No, I don't remember ever feeling sick. Weak at times, but never physically sick,"

Not the answer I was hoping for. I hoped at least that this was only a minor thing, maybe it would fade after a year or two when my body became accustomed to the animal blood. But that wasn't the case. I was right back to have no idea what was wrong with me.

"Why? Is something wrong?" He asked, noticing my inner turmoil.

"Wow, this is their house? Their lawn is bigger than my entire place," I could hear Jessica's muffled voice from outside, as a car pulled up.

"Looks like it's time to go shopping," I sigh, standing to my feet.

"Bella? Is there something your not telling me?" Stefan asked further once I didn't answer.

The bell chimed.

"It's nothing Stefan, I have to go," I lied, nearly running past him to get out of the conversation.

I made it to the door flinging it open to an overly dressed, and overly excited Jessica. She was not happy that I was still wearing the clothes I had worn to school, and I only now realized that Elena and Angela had dressed up a bit more than usual as well. Apologizing, I slid into the back seat with Elena, Stefan watched with a worried look from the kitchen window as we pulled off headed for Port Angeles.

Elena questioned me on anything and everything to do with Stefan and his favorite style choices. I told her he loved the sixties fashion style which surprised her, his favorite color was blue, and he'd already bought her a baby blue corsage. She made mental notes of everything nodding along to what I had to say.

I don't think Stefan really cared what she wore, he would love her in anything, even a bin liner.

The girls soon fell into animated talking after I dished out as much information as I could give. We passed the sign informing that we had arrived in Port Angelas which only took a two hours drive from Forks. I was glad to finally be out of the car away from the temptation of grabbing Elena's wrist, taking a bite.

The thought crossed my mind too many times.

"Lets head over to Moss, they do great dresses," Jessica cheered leading the way.

Inside the shop was very classy and elegant, if not a bit overpriced for the plain dresses they had here. But Jessica seemed to love the place, picking out dress after dress to try on. I helped out Angela and Elena, nodding every so often or disagreeing with there choices.

Eventually, they had tried on the various dresses, parading them out into the shop for me to give my opinion. I awed at the appropriate times, not seeing a flaw in any of the dresses. Each of them found their perfect dresses, picking out matching shoes and accessories before paying for them. We took the bagged dresses back to the car, placing them safely inside of the trunk.

"It's still early, you girls up for going to see a movie?" Jessica offered, looking between us.

"That sounds fun," Angela agreed, and Elena nodded.

"Bella?" Jessica asked.

"You guys go ahead, I wanted to try and find a decent bookshop around here," I told them, shoving my hands into my jacket pocket.

"Oh, okay. Meet back here?"

"Sure." I agreed, walking off on my own as they go in the opposite direction toward the theater.

I let out a deep breath, running a hand through my hair, I felt like pulling it in frustration. I could barely stand to be next to them outside, there's no way I would have lasted an hour or more inside a dark room with even more humans. Why didn't I drink more before leaving?

There was no real destination I headed towards, I just kept walking down the near-empty streets getting further away from civilization. Eventually, I came across a bookstore, but it wasn't a normal one. The crystals and dream catchers on the windows made that obvious. The elderly woman behind the counter noticed me watching from outside across the street. Her eyes narrowed in warning. It didn't seem like a friendly place, also self-owned meaning if she didn't invite me inside I wouldn't be allowed in.

Continuing on I found my self on the outskirts of the harbor, surrounded by abandoned warehouses. I gazed out into the distance at the various boats, the water calm reflecting the sun setting on the horizon. It was the end of the golden hour, meaning darkness would soon fall over, transferring into nighttime.

As a vampire, sights like this are even more beautiful, almost serene in a way. The world is full of such evil, yet it can produce something breathtaking like this. It didn't seem fair at all.

It was standing there that I heard the commotion.

"Well, well now what do we have here?" The voice was rough and slurred, I could easily guess the ower was intoxicated.

A low chuckle followed. "Looks like we're going to have some fun tonight boys," Another joined in.

"Please, don't," The voice was soft, pleading and scared.

I followed it, jumping onto the roof of the warehouse looking down at the scene below where the voices had traveled from. Three men surrounded a girl who looked younger than me, one held a pocket knife in his hand. Tears flowed down her cheeks as the men ascended on her, backing her into the chainlink fence. She reminded me of myself, the human me, a small fragile thing defenseless against those who wish to do her harm.

"Somebody help!" She screamed before one of the men slammed his hand down on her mouth, they began reaching for her clothes.

"Let her go," I warned from above.

They looked around in a panic for the source of the voice but couldn't find it. I narrowed my eyes at the one with the knife, he would be first if they didn't back up.

"Who was that?"

"You with someone," The one with the knife pointed it at her neck in warning.

"No, no-" She spluttered in fear, crying harder.

They weren't backing off.

Jumping down my feet made no sound on impact.

"I said let her go," I repeated.

They turned towards me then with wide eyes, within seconds they were laughing. Doubled over on the brink of tears in laughter. The girl looked at me with fearful eyes, pleading with me to help her.

"It must be our lucky day," One said, once his chuckles had died down.

I narrowed my eyes at him, it was the one with the knife who had spoken. The all reeked of alcohol, it was easy to detect in the smell of their blood. I advanced toward the one with the knife.

"Oh, I think she likes me, boys," He taunted, raising the knife a cocky smile on his face.

When I was close enough I gripped his hand holding the knife squeezing it tightly until I heard his bones crumbled under the pressure.

"Shit!" He hissed, followed by a scream of pain as he fell to his knees.

"What the-" His friend trailed off, the other two began stumbling away in fear.

Dropping the man's hand from my grip I turned my palm over noticing the splashing of his blood that coated my skin. Raising my hand up I gazed at it like it was the most enchanting thing to ever exist. Rationality slipped from my mind, all I could think of with the blood in front of my eyes and how hungry I was.

God, I was so hungry.

Bringing it towards my lips I close my eyes letting the tip of my tongue shoot out to collect some of the warm liquid.

I knew from that point there would be no going back.

A feral growl rippled through my chest at the men stumbling away.

They were some of the worst amongst mankind, they deserved this, I told myself.

My fangs shot out, and my eyes pulsed as I zeroed in on the pair in the near distance. I was in front of them within a second. They were petrified, their foreheads clammy with moisture and eyes wide open as they release shuttering breaths. Before they could try to run away I grasped the collar of the man on the left dragging his body toward me.

Hissing, I slam my fangs into the side of his neck penetrating his jugular. Warm delicious blood flowed into my mouth and it was like heaven. I'd been denying myself human blood for so long I'd forgotten how delicious it tasted. His body was falling limp quickly in my hands, and I sucked the blood out of him. His friend was running off in the distance but it didn't matter, he wouldn't outrun me.

Not draining the body completely, I dropped the man's nearly lifeless body to the gravel. His friend had just made it to the end of the street when I grabbed him, slamming my fangs into his neck, gulping greedily, he screamed loudly, but there wasn't a person around to hear for miles.

My whole body felt so relaxed now and at peace, for once in months I felt satisfied and full. Removing my fangs from his neck I take a deep breath, nearly breaking out into laughter. I feel so lively and energetic, I've missed this feeling so much.

Taking the mans wrist I drag his body towards his friend who lays in the middle of the street struggling to breathe.

I turn around back to the little alleyway where the girl stood still cowering against the chain metal fence. By her feet the man sat on the ground in agony, clutching his wounded wrist to his chest, crying out in pain. Slowly I made my way towards him, droplets of blood running down my neck.

"Please don't," He begged, trying to scoot away from me.

"Isn't nice when your the one begging is it?" I hissed, pressing my foot onto his leg, stopping him from moving further.

"Please, I have a kid," He pleads.

That made me come back to reality for a second. I couldn't take a father away from a child, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if a child grew up fatherless because of my own greed. Then I realized it wasn't my greed that urged me to drain this man, it was justice. If I hadn't stopped them, that poor girl would have been raped, maybe even murdered. What child deserved a rapist for a father?

"Then I'd be doing your child a favor," I snarled, baring my fangs at him.

The girl gasped, as I lifted the man easily to his feet with one hand curled tightly around the nape of his collar.

Suddenly headlights flashed around the corner at a fast pace, distracting me. I went to hide but when I realized what vehicle it was I didn't move a muscle.

The familiar Volvo I've come to know skidded with ease beside the two men I had left in the middle of the road. I watched with panic as the driver's door popped open and Edward stepped out, not even glancing at the men on the floor, his eyes went straight to mine, and they were filled with worry.

"Let him go, Bella," He said in a calming tone approaching me slowly.

I did as he said, releasing my grip the man fell to the ground with a resounding thud.

The secret was out there now, nowhere to hide. I'd drunk human blood, I nearly killed those two men, three if Edward hadn't come. Oh god, I nearly killed again, everything Stefan helped me work hard towards thrown away over one poor choice. I began to hyperventilate, grabbing fistfuls of my hair as I looked around at the mayhem I caused.

"Calm down Bella, its okay," Edward tried to reassure me, but nothing was okay.

What if Stefan disowns me for doing this? He could chuck me out, throw me away. There's no reason why he'd keep me around, he has Elena now to keep him company.

"No, no, no," I cried out.

"Bella, we have to go. I called the police and an ambulance is on the way, you cant be here when they come," He warned, slowly extending his hand out to me.

He was reaching toward me like an injured animal, such caution in case it were to be startled and attack.

"I didn't mean to Edward. I couldn't control it," I whimpered, looking at the bodies in the middle of the road.

Tears fell out of my eyes as I continued to resent myself.

"I know, it's going to be okay," His cold fingertips touched my bare wrist and it felt just like that first day in biology, electricity.

Taking my hand he pulls me toward him, and somehow my feet begin to move with him towards his car. I don't dare look down at the men, in fear of bursting further into hysterics. Edward made sure I was in the passenger seat before, quickly making his way to the driver side. He had the engine turned on and driving off within seconds.

Flashing blue and red lights filled the darkness inside the Volvo, as blaring sirens flew past going towards the direction we just came. I felt numb so many emotions hit me in such a small amount of time. From hunger to energetic to anger to resentment and now to nothing.

I didn't feel anything.

"Here," Edward offered me a white handkerchief.

I took it, popping down the passenger mirror. Blood stained all around my lips with two trails running down my neck that had now dried up and begun to crust. I didn't want to ruin Edwards handkerchief, but I knew I also couldn't walk around looking like this.

Wiping harshly at the blood it began to transfer onto the cloth. By the time I had cleaned up, we were parked up behind Jessica's car, where the others were waiting looking slightly frustrated.

"How did you-" I began to question then decided against it.

"Wait here," He instructs getting out of the car.

I watch him loop around the front of the car only to open my car door, extending me his hand to help me out of the car. I took it stepping out of the vehicle feeling like I was in a black and white movie.

Once out of the car he didn't drop my hand but instead moved it further up to his forearm. I didn't question it and instead followed his lead as we approached the girls. Jessica was the first to notice us, and her expression was picture worthy. I don't think I've ever seen someone so gobsmacked in my life.

"No way," She said under her breath.

Elena and Angela turned in our direction too, looking between us in wonder before zeroing in on my hand interlocking with his arm.

"Hello ladies, sorry I've made you wait for Bella. I was around here shopping when we sort of bumped into each other and got talking, we lost track of time," Edward lies perfectly, even I doubted the truth.

Well, I wanted to doubt the truth.

"Oh, its fine," Elena answered as the other two were too stunned to speak.

"Would it be alright if I took Bella somewhere to eat? I'll drive her home as well so you don't have to wait around," He asked them.

Dinner, with Edward, now it was my turn to look at him with surprise.

"Oh, okay. You going to be okay, Bella?" Elena asked me.

"Uh, yeah I'll be fine," I told her.

"Okay, come on girls lets go," Elena attempted to usher the two girls back into the car, while Edward escorted me back to his opening the passenger door for me to get in.

"Oh my God! Edward freaking Cullen with Bella!" Jessica's squeal was loud and clear even from inside the car.

"Calm down, Jess," Elena laughed, and with that there car pulled away.

"So where do you want to go?" Edward asked, turning on the engine.

"You can just drop me off at home, I'm not hungry," I told him.

It was true I wasn't hungry at all, no uncontrollable urges. Such a relief to finally feel like I can control my own body and mind again. Drinking human blood was inevitable, Damon tried to warn me that my hunger would get the best of me, but I thought too highly of myself. Telling Stefan about my change in diet was going to be the hardest part of this.

"Even so, I think you'll agree that we have much to discuss." He pointed out, driving down a street filled with rows of restaurants.

Maybe I was wrong, maybe this conversation was going to be the hardest part.

I'm dreading it already.

 **A/N**

 **Thank you so much for checking out this book! I'd love to know what you thought about it so far, so I can decide if I should continue this or not.**

 **Have a good day!**

 ** _Or night._**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Not a minute later Edward pulled up to an Italian restaurant called Bella Italia, the name itself seemed a bit too fitting to be a coincidental choice. He made me wait in the car again so he could open the car door for me. I thanked him shyly embarrassed with how flattered I was becoming to the outdated gesture.

We walked up the stone staircase leading to the door entrance, which of course Edward held open for me to walk inside. The restaurant itself was large and dimly lit. Fake ivory cascaded the walls with white marble pillars placed sporadically around the room. With only a foot inside of the door, the hostess slid smoothly into our line of view, a young woman with bright blue eyes and a beautiful warm and welcoming smile.

"Welcome to Bella Italia! I'm Alisha, I'll be your host for today," She greeted, overly happy.

Her eyes scanned me for a second before moving over to Edward where they lingered for far too long. She was practically gaping at the man.

"Hello. Could we have a table for two, please?" Edward questioned, as polite as ever, flashing her a smile.

Did he mean to sound so alluring?

I almost felt bad for the girl as she struggled to speak or move. I knew the power that his smile had over people, it literally rendered them incapable of functioning with how dazzling it was. I often fell victim to it.

Alisha made a noise, somewhere along the lines of moaning and panting- with that, we were being escorted to a table. She took us amongst the throng of people to a simple two-seater table with a single candle lit in the center.

"Perhaps something a bit more, private," Edward suggested, and I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the flash of money being placed into her hand.

Never in my life have I seen someone not only refuse a seat they were directed to in a restaurant but to pay said person off in order to get another seat was mindblowing. As if the chivalry wasn't enough to make Edward seem like he was from an old-fashioned movie, bartering with the host certainly ensured it.

She was stunned. "Of, course."

Guiding us to a more secluding location, away from the customers, we took our seats across from one another in a small booth, decorated by red velvet and dark mahogany wood furnishings.

"Hows this?" She questioned before setting down our menus.

"Perfect," Edward told her, smiling, then turned his attention towards me.

Meanwhile, I watched as the poor girl tried to regain control of herself. _I know, its hard Alisha,_ I thought to myself.

"Your server will be with you shortly," She informed us, well Edward, she hadn't batted an eyelash my way since she saw him.

He nodded and with that, she stumbled away into the distance going into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes upon hearing her already talking to her fellow members of staff about Edward and his looks. Did they not see he was here with someone? Granted we aren't together and all, but when you see a girl and a guy alone in a restaurant isn't it presumed that there's something more going on.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked, his eyes were focused intently on me.

"Nervous," I answered honestly, folding my hands in my lap.

He pursed his lips, allowing his forearms to rest on top of the table as he leaned ever so slightly towards me.

"You can't deny what I saw tonight Bella, no more denial, I want only the truth now." He insisted.

I looked down, unable to look into his eyes for too long of a period. Picking at my fingernails underneath the table I knew he was right, and that this conversation had to be made. It was bound to happen sooner or later now that I knew or thought I knew what he and his family were.

I couldn't deny it.

"If you know what you saw, then you already know the truth," I said, my stomach a pit of nerves.

"I need to hear you say it," He ordered.

I met his intense stare once again, trying to pluck up the courage to say the word.

"Why? You already know?" I questioned, trying to hold off from saying the dreaded word.

He narrowed his eyes, shaking his head from left to right. "You can't be."

"You said it yourself, you saw me with your own eyes," I reminded him, yet he continued to shake his head in refusal.

"It's not possible for you to be..." He trailed off, as we were suddenly not alone.

A redhead with cropped hair, emerald eyes, and freckles with a mature build stood angled towards Edward holding a small notepad.

"Ready to order?" She questioned, Edward, smiling sultry.

I had to eye roll at her behavior, the host had been in the kitchen boasting about Edward, and clearly, our server was impressed by what she has seen with her own eyes. I was annoyed, she had not only interrupted an important conversation but was now flirting with him completely ignoring my presence. But it seemed my jealousy was not needed as Edwards eyes stayed firmly on me.

"Bella?" He gestured to me.

I didn't glance at the menu since receiving it, I wasn't hungry, but felt bad for Edward bringing me to a restaurant only to order nothing. I glanced down at the menu quickly reading off the first thing I saw.

"I'll have uh, the mushroom ravioli," I told her, to which she reluctantly wrote down.

"And for you sir?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Nothing for me, thank you." He answered.

"Any drinks?"

Again he gestured toward me, silently asking me to respond.

"Uh, I'll have a soda please," Can't forget my manners even if she has forgotten hers.

"Make that two," Edward said, collecting the menus and passing them to her with a smile.

The girl stared at him in stunned silence for a few seconds before scurrying away into the kitchen. Once again he had managed to dazzle someone with only a flash of his smile.

"You know you really shouldn't dazzle people like that," I said once we were alone again.

The corner of his mouth twitched. "I dazzle people?" He questioned.

"You know you do, that girl is in the kitchen hyperventilating right now," I pointed out, I could hear her shuddering breaths from where I sat.

He grinned leaning closer. "Do I dazzle you?"

 _You just did_... "Frequently."

"You're trying to change the subject," He accused, amusedly, leaning back once he realized how close we'd become toward each other.

A vibration from my back pocket went off letting me know I had a text message, not something I received often. I chose to ignore it, using your phone during a conversation was an act of rudeness.

"Maybe..." I drifted off.

"Tell me," He insisted, referring to our previous conversation.

The waitress came bustling back with the drinks in her hands setting them down, taking her time to bend forward in Edwards direction, exposing the tops of her breasts.

"Are you sure there is nothing I can get for you, sir? Absolutely anything at all?" She offered, the double meaning clear.

"No thank you," Edward answered, paying her no mind.

With that, she waltzed off back to the kitchen in defeat.

"Bella?" He urged.

"It's hard for me to say, I've never had to- say the word out loud before," I told him.

I'm a vampire wasn't a phrase I'd used before, and even saying it inside of my head made me feel like a crazy person. Which I wasn't because it was the truth, I was a vampire, and supposedly so was Edward. He waited for me to speak again, and I knew the next word out of my mouth would have to be it.

I sighed, _just say it Bella, its one word_.

"I'm... a vampire," I admitted, watching his expression closely.

I was expecting surprise maybe even shock, but instead, he looked relieved, letting out an exaggerated breath. Somehow I too felt relieved to finally have the weight taken off of my shoulders, Edward knew now, and although the risk of him knowing was still there, I trusted him.

"And do you know what I am?" He asked, curiously.

I nodded. "I've been trying to figure that out since the first day I saw you. You're like me, aren't you?" I could still be wrong, maybe Jacobs story wasn't accurate.

"Yes," He agreed, eyebrows drawing together. "Yet you're so much more- different. How is that possible? You have a beating heart...blood in your system, until the accident I thought you were nothing more than a human." He explained, eyes shining with astonishment.

"I don't know, as long as we have blood in our system, our body can function like any other humans. I can eat, drink, cry, sleep do everything that a human does, with some expectations of course," I said the last few words in sadness.

Being able to act like a human is amazing at times, but I can never feel entirely human thanks to the constant hunger lingering in the back of my mind.

"How is this even possible? In all my life I've never come across one of your kind before," He pondered.

"Well, like you said, you believed I was human so maybe you have, but never noticed," I suggested and he hummed in agreement, thinking it over.

I took a sip of my soda while Edward thought to himself, I could already guess that he must have a million questions for me. I certainly had a couple hundred for him.

The waitress came back with my food, setting the plate down in front of me. I didn't miss the small folded piece of paper she placed subtly next to Edwards closed fist. As she walked off Edward nudged the piece of paper off the table as if it were a piece of dirt. I tried not to seem too overly happy about his disinterest in their attempts at flirting. His eyes only seemed to be on me, of course, it was because of the conversation we were having, but part of me hoped maybe it was for another reason.

 _Silly, Bella._

"Is it okay if I ask you a few questions?" I asked, hopefully.

"What would you like to know?" He asked, clasping his arms together and resting them on top of the table.

The action made me pay more attention to his clothing, which I never really gave a second thought about until this very moment. I suppose my eyes have always had trouble looking anywhere but his face. Today he wore a beige leather jacket, and underneath I can see an ivory colored shirt or maybe its a jumper. I couldn't tell past the jacket. Of course, they were designer clothes.

"What were you doing here? In Port Angeles?" I asked.

It had been on my mind since being in his car.

"Next." He dismissed.

"Come on, let's not forget that you're the one who said 'only the truth.' No more lies," I reminded him.

"The color blue looks amazing with your skin," He said, instead of answering my question.

I couldn't help my bodies reaction, my heart hammered so loudly and judging by his widening smile, he could hear it.

"Now your the one trying to change the subject," I accused.

He sighed. "Fine, you eat and I'll talk."

I wasn't hungry at all, but the food in front of me smelled delicious, the steam coming off it wafted the scent straight into my line of smell. I forgot how much better everything seems when you drink human blood. On animal blood, the thought of having to eat this would have been revolting, and I only would have done it by force. Even the lights and sounds everything so much more vibrant and full of life.

I stabbed a piece of ravioli, shoving it into my mouth, enjoying the savory taste.

"I get worried when I'm not around you for a long time, so as the sun began to set I made my way towards your house, just to check up on you, but by the time I got there you were already in the car and driving off. So I followed you-"

"You followed me all the way to Port Angeles?" I repeated in disbelief.

"Like I said I get worried about you," He said shrugging. "I waited parked nearby, close enough to hear you girls speaking, I barely caught on that you had left until a couple minutes of silence had passed. I couldn't get out of the car to follow you on foot, the sun was still out so I had to track you another way..." He trailed off watching me with curiosity as I ate another piece of ravioli.

"Another way?" I questioned, swallowing.

"Through peoples minds," He answered.

My fork stopped halfway, hovering in mid-air as I realized what he meant.

"You can read minds?"

I never heard of my kind having those kinds of capabilities. Some can stretch their compulsion to influence the environment around them. I recall Damon liked to play tricks with me often using mist and ravens to scare me.

Deranged man.

Another thought occurred to me, the things I'd thought about Edward, he would have heard. _Can the ground hurry up and consume me already?!_

"I can read everyone's mind in here but yours or your bothers and for some reason now I can't hear inside any of your friend's minds, which made tracking you down a lot harder might I add." He said in frustration.

"Ah, well firstly I should tell you Stefan isn't really my brother, that's just a cover story, he's actually like me. And the problem seems to go my way too. You can't be compelled," I informed him, popping another raviolo into my mouth.

 _Mmm, this stuff is so good._

"Mind control?" He asked I nodded in response my mouth too full to speak. "You mean to say you tried to compel me, why?"

"The day of the crash, I tried to convince you that you didn't actually see anything but it didn't work."

"You compelled Elena that day didn't you?" He accused, narrowing his eyebrows.

"I did, and she still doesn't know about me or Stefan and I would like to keep it that way please," Elena was my biggest worry out of all of this, our exposure would mean the end to Stefan's happiness, and he deserves it too much to be ruined by me.

"Your secret is my secret as well, consider it safe," He said.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"But that doesn't explain why suddenly everyone who is close to you is unreadable. I've never found it difficult before," He frowned, this seemed to really bug him.

I tried to think of what has happened in the past few days, anything that could have had an impact like this. Then I recalled what Stefan had told me earlier.

"Vervain," I mumbled.

"What?"

"Its a plant that is poisonous to our kind, it can also block compulsion. Stefan gave Elena and her friends some jewelry full of the stuff, that might be whats blocking your abilities," I told him watching his eyebrows raise in surprise.

"I never knew there was such a thing," He said, shocked.

"I think it might have been where the whole garlic myth steamed from," I joked, making him laugh.

Just then the waitress came back with our bill between her hands. Edward began pulling out a wad of cash, and although it seemed he had plenty to spare I didn't want him spending money on me.

"Excuse me?" I called out to the waitress, who was trained on Edward.

With a huff, she unwillingly turned to me plastering on a fake smile. "Yes?"

I made sure she was looking me deep in the eyes before speaking. "You're going to give us our meal for free," I compelled.

She stood still, mouth agape in a dazed state. Edward stilled, watching in fascination as she broke out into a smile shoving the bill back into her pocket.

"You know what, it's on the house," she exclaimed.

"Your too kind," I thanked, gesturing for Edward to follow me.

He grinned, catching up to the pace of my stride.

"Truly amazing," He said.

I chuckled at how in awe he looked.

When we left the restaurant a cold breeze assaulted us making me wrap my arms around myself trying to stay warm. Without time to refuse Edward was draping his jacket delicately over my shoulders. I could have sworn I was blushing with how suddenly hot I became internally. He opened the passenger door for me then walked around the front to take his seat behind the wheel.

"So let's go back to the story. You read peoples minds and went looking for me, correct?"

"Yes, it was actually very difficult I've never had to rely on my sixth sense to track someone before. I jumped from mind to mind trying to see if they had seen you at all so I could know at least where you were going. I followed your scent once I caught it, ensuring to keep a distance just in case you needed me. But then I saw you in their minds." He watched me warily as I re-faced what I had done.

The fact that Edward had witnessed my entire monstrous rampage was embarrassing. I'd never acted like that before, it was so out of character for me to 'play with my food' as Damon would say. I should have just fed, erased and left like I used to. Not enjoy there screams and pleas for my own amusement. I'm so ashamed of myself, I hang my head.

"I'm a monster," I shuttered under my breath.

"Your not a monster Bella," Edward reassured.

I shook my head refusing, angry tears began to surface threatening to spill out.

"You saw what I did back there, I could have killed them," I whimpered.

"Your not a monster," Edward repeated firmly, I jumped when his frozen cold hand softly fell on top of mine. "A monster would have killed those men, you left them still alive, Bella. That shows compassion, no monster has compassion."

His words sunk in deep, extremely deep.

"My father used to tell me 'Your compassion is a gift Bella, carry it with you' " I remembered, cracking a smile at the distant memory.

"He's a wise man," He smiled, looking over at me.

"Yeah..." I trailed off, suddenly growing sadder the more I thought about my past.

"Whats wrong?" Edward asked, worriedly. His thumb grazed back and forth over the top of my knuckles.

It was such a simple gesture, but it felt like so much more than that. Electricity sparks across my skin shooting up my arm causing my hair to stand on end. I wasn't prepared for such affection from him.

"Just thinking about my parents makes me upset," I told him, sighing.

"Did they die?" He asked, slowly.

"No-" I quickly said. "It's a long story..."

"We've got some time," He offered.

True the drive back to Forks would be a long one, but I didn't want to spend it talking about myself or my past, I wanted to know more about Edward. He was fascinating himself, not to mention I'd never heard of his kind before, I wanted to see what similarities and differences we shared.

"Maybe some other time... Can I ask how old you are?" I asked.

He removed his hand from mine placing it back on the steering wheel, his eyes flickered towards me narrowing. He looked very reluctant to tell me.

"How old do you think I am?" He teased, flashing a childish grin.

"Seriously," I laughed. "I don't know, you're quite old-fashioned." I pondered trying to think of was era Edward could have come from. He had some of the same mannerisms as Stefan, so maybe he was around his age. "A hundred and... forty," I guessed.

"I'm offended," He said in mock hurt.

"Older?"

"I was born in 1901 and grew up in Chicago," He told me, saving me the embarrassment of guessing again.

I could have been here all night.

"And when were you changed?" I quizzed.

"1918." He answered, awaiting my reaction anxiously.

"Your a hundred and seventeen?" I wasn't that surprised since I thought he was, in fact, older than that.

"Too old for you?" He teased, throwing a grin my way.

Did he mean that in the way it sounded? Or was it my mind just playing hopefull tricks on me.

"Not at all. In fact, Stefan is older than you, he's a hundred and fifty-one soon to be a hundred and fifty-two," I told him and his eyebrows shot up.

"And what about you?" He questioned, curiosity returning to his features.

"I'm seventeen," I replied, smiling as he huffed.

"And how long have you been seventeen?"

"A while." I furthered the joke.

"Can you be a little bit more specific, please?" He asked, unable to avoid smiling any longer.

"Fine, I was changed at seventeen and would have been twenty-four this September," I said.

"Your only twenty-three," He exclaimed in disbelief, his eyes growing wide. "I have to say you don't act your age at all, you seem so mature."

"I've been told I have an old soul, an eighty-year-old woman stuck inside of a seventeen-year-olds body," I joked.

He chuckled. "I think they were right."

With the way he was looking at me all my thoughts seemed to just vanish away. His eyes burned into me, I couldn't look away even if I wanted too. He was just so hypnotizing.

"What?" He asked, breaking out into that half smile I love.

"Nothing," I said shyly, looking out of the passenger window.

My phone began vibrating in my back pocket.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Edward questioned, as I made no move to pick it up.

"It will only be Stefan, I'll just talk to him when we get back to Forks," I said, leaning against the door frame.

"Were about five minutes away," He told me to my surprise.

I looked out the windshield trying to recognize the roads in front of us being lit up in the darkness by the headlights. It was no use, everywhere in Forks looked the same to me. Trees, trees, and more trees.

"You're like Stefan, he likes to drive fast as well," I noted.

"As do all of my siblings. Do you not enjoy it?"

"I can barely drive at a slow pace, besides I find traveling on foot much more efficient," I hinted.

"Really, then we'll have to race sometime," Edward suggested, I didn't miss the mischievous glint in his eyes and twisted smirk.

"I don't know, I'm very fast," I warned.

"I'll bet I'm faster," He challenged, smugly.

Narrowing my eyes into slits, I said. "You're on."

"I'm afraid I do have to ask for a serious favor," Edward began, and suddenly the lighthearted atmosphere became tense. "While you and your brother are here in Forks we must ask that you don't hunt within the border of Forks."

"Of course, there's no need to worry, Stefan only feeds off of animals like you and your family, " I reassured him.

 _I used to aswell, before tonight._

"How did you know that?" He asked frowning.

"What?"

"I never told you that my family and I feed off of animals," he pointed out.

Oh right. "Well, I didn't figure out what you were on my own. I had some help from one of the natives down in La Push, he told me about the legend of the cold ones. After that it was quite easy to put two and two together," I told him, feeling bad for possibly getting Jacob into trouble.

He's such a kind boy.

"Of course those mutts couldn't keep their mouths shut," Edward grumbled, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"It wasn't his fault," I tried to defend him.

Edward sighed while pulling into the driveway of the Salvatore household. The drive was a lot shorter then I had expected, I didn't want this to end.

"I suppose it was for the better, otherwise we would have still been hiding the truth from one another," he pointed out, solemnly.

"Possibly," I hummed, stalling in my seat.

I really didn't want to leave, but I knew I could stay with him forever. Whose to say he even wanted me around? Maybe now that he solved the riddle he would go back to ignoring me like in that first biology lesson.

"Um here's your jacket back," I said, pulling it off my shoulders.

"Keep it, I wouldn't want you to get cold," He offered.

His kindness was overwhelming, and in this case unnecessary.

"Its fine I have a jacket indoors," I told him, opting for placing it in the back seat since he refused to take it from my hands.

"Fine then if you won't take my jacket, let me drive you to school tomorrow instead," He insisted to my surprise.

"Why?" I had to ask him.

I was confused as to why he acted like he cared so much for me. Offering me his jacket, taking me to eat, wanting to chaperone me to school. Did he just want to inspect me for the monster I am? Or was it me that interested him?

"Becuase I like spending time with you," He responded wholeheartedly.

"Alright," I sufficed, hiding how happy I was.

He liked spending time with me, I repeated in my head. What was this light feeling in the pit of my stomach? Joy, excitement? It was such a powerful overwhelming feeling, I had to inhale deeply to try and settle it.

It didn't work.

With weak legs and a dizzy head, I unlock the car door stepping out before Edward could get out and open it for me. The rain hit my face and quickly began to soak through my thin jumper. I turned around, unwillingly heading for the front door.

"Oh and Bella?" Edward called out, followed by the mechanic sound of the window rolling.

Turning back, I trudged toward the window bending down so I could see him.

"Tomorrow it's my turn to ask questions," He winked and with that he revved the engine back up, driving off and leaving me speechless.

There were plenty of questions that I would be reluctant to ask. I hope they're not too bad, I prayed, heading inside to be free from the rain.

Walking in I sighing in content, happy to finally be home. Tonight was filled with too much drama, and revelations, I need some quiet time to relax and wrap my head around everything. Within a few feet towards the grand staircase, Stefan was in my way, his face a sheen of panic and worry.

"Why haven't you picked up your phone?" He demands, staring down at me through hooded eyelids.

I recoiled. "Sorry, I was talking to Edward, why whats wrong?"

"We have a big problem," He began, my body tensed preparing for the bad news. "Elena invited Damon inside."

 **A/N**

 **I'm so glad people seem to like this book so far! I'm going to aim for updating every week at least once, maybe more if I've got the time!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, have a** ** _great_** **day! :D**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Damon having access to Elena's house whenever he so desired was certainly a huge problem. He now had no need to lure her outside or wait for her to be out in the open and vulnerable. All it would take is to wait for her to sleep and he could sneak in, snap her neck and be out all within less than a minute.

"How could you let this happen, Stefan?" Was the first thing to come rushing out of my mouth at the time.

My fleeting moment of peace was of course ruined by more things to worry over.

"He played it so well," Stefan hissed, pacing back and forth with his hand fisiting his hair with a vice-like grip. "He waited for them, pretending to be lost so they would pick him up. Then when he got to Elena's house he asked if he could use her phone, of course, she invited him inside. If she hadn't of texted me that Damon was there, I don't doubt he would have killed her."

"Did you use the vervain?" I asked, hopefully.

He stopped pacing and faced me with a straight-lipped expression, slowly shaking his head in response.

He hadn't.

"Great, so you just let him go while he could kill your girlfriend at any second. What are you even doing here, why aren't you with Elena?" I was confused and annoyed with Stefan's choices so far.

He hadn't gone through with the plan, he knew where Damon was, he could have sedated him and the problem would have been removed. Secondly, he was here, stressing out instead of being with Elena to protect her.

"Firstly, I didn't have any on me at the time, and it wasn't the first thing that came to mind when she texted me, I just rushed to get there before he could actually do anything. Secondly, she's upstairs in my room, I'm not letting her out of my sight until Damon is dealt with," He told me, deadly serious.

"I know you don't like me getting involved in stuff like this Stefan, but you have to realize by now, I'm not that fragile human girl anymore, I'm stronger, wiser and capable of helping you," I pointed out, taking a tentative step towards him. "Let me help you."

He was reluctant to my offer at first, and even as he handed me a few syringes full of vervain he had an uneasy expression written on his face. But he trusted me, I felt horrible knowing tonight I had broken that trust. I'd made a promise to him that I'd stick to the animal diet, that I wouldn't feed on humans again.

A promise that I couldn't uphold.

It didn't seem like the best time to tell him that Edward now knew of our true nature, or that I had fed from humans. He had enough to worry about without my life affecting his.

The next morning, Elena seemed none the wiser about why she was really here or the danger she was in. To her, she was just staying over at her boyfriend's house for the night, and it was as simple as that.

I scrapped some butter over the slice of toast, looking up into the living room where Elena sat with her head rested on Stefan's shoulder and a wide smile on her face. Part of me felt sad for her and wondered if she really deserved all of this. If she was given the option of stay with Stefan or save her life, would she really choose him? I couldn't say, I didn't know her that well to make the assumption. But if her choice was the latter, then surely Stefan should let her be free before it costs her life.

"I love you," She said it so quietly and tenderly if it weren't for my heightened hearing I would have missed it.

"I love you too," Stefan mumbled, kissing the side of her head.

A sad smile broke free on my face. Or maybe it didn't matter the risk, as long as they had each other they would face whatever they had coming. Love was the strongest emotion in the world, I was slowly beginning to understand that after last night.

I bit into my slice of bread the sound of it crunching as I chewed making my presence known.

"Your eating breakfast?" Stefan questioned, confusedly looking over his shoulder at me.

"Yes, is that so surprising?" I asked, taking another big bite.

Mmm, such a simple food, yet it tastes so good.

"No, its just you haven't really had an appetite recently," He pointed out, watching me take another bite.

I knew the reason behind it, the human blood was still in my system from the night before, and it had brought back some of my strength. There was some color to my cheeks, a gloss over my brown eyes which were once dull and the best part of it all was my hunger. There was no overwhelming urge to rip into a throat and drain someone of all there blood. It left me content.

I felt somewhat human.

There was no time for a response when my body perked up at the quiet hum of an engine drawing closer, slowing down to a halt outside. I didn't expect Edward to be serious when he offered to drive me to school. I grew excited, yet nervous at what questions he'd have in store for me.

Scoffing down the rest of my toast, I brushed off all the crumbs from around my lips and shirt. Rushing to collect my school bag and sling on my thick parka from the doorway. I heard Stefan's heavy footsteps coming towards me.

"Whose that?" Stefan questioned, inclining his head towards the door.

"Edward Cullen, he offered to drive me to school today," I said, trying to act nonchalant about the situation.

Stefan's eyes narrowed before a smile slowly stretched its way onto his face. "Oh, yeah?" He teased.

"Not like that Stefan," I huffed, rolling my eyes.

"Of course it isn't," He continued.

"I wanted to tell you last night, but it wasn't a good time. He knows about us-"

"You told him?" Stefan frowned, he wasn't happy with the decision.

"He found out. It doesn't matter anyway, I was right, he and his family are vampires too. I don't know how, there just a different kind to us," I explained as best as I could.

"What if one of them says something-"

"They won't. They want to keep our secret just as much as there own." I assured him.

He took a second to think this over before giving a brief nod. "Fine. I guess that means you and Cullen have no reason not to date now then," He teased, breaking out into a grin.

I faced him with as serious of an expression as I could muster. "Zip it, Salvatore."

Jokingly he makes the zipping gesture across his lips, retreating back into the living room to rejoin Elena. I recollected myself, calming my racing heart before opening the door and seeing the Volvo parked up out front.

The rain was pouring down quite heavily, and the air was humid after having sun for the past couple of days. Somehow Edward still managed to beat me to the passenger door, opening it for me, and waiting for me to be seated despite the rain soaking his unprotected hair. When he slid smoothly into the driver's seat he was grinning, hair dripping wet droplets onto his grey jumper.

"Good morning, Bella." His voice was smooth like butter, making his greeting even more welcoming.

"Good morning, Edward," I mimicked his formality.

"How was your night?" He questioned, firing up the car and pulling out of the driveway.

"Alright," I lied, pursing my lips. "How about you? What did you do when you got home?"

He laughed. "Nope, it's my turn to ask all the questions remember."

"I was hoping you were joking about that," I admitted, the nerves setting in. "What do you want to know?"

I didn't quite expect the nature of his first question, I'd assume he would ask something about being a vampire, my abilities, limitations, strengths, and weaknesses that kind of thing, but to my surprise, it was quite the opposite.

"Whats your favorite color?" He asked, watching me with curiosity from the corner of his eye.

"Uh..." He'd caught me off guard there. "I don't know,"

"You don't have a favorite color?" He guessed, in disbelief.

"No, I do, it just changes a lot," I explained.

"Then what is your favorite color right now?"

I looked into his eyes and automatically found my answer. "Gold."

His eyebrows raised slightly in response. Was I too obvious? Did I just screw everything up? I worried silently, to myself as he mulled over my response.

"Favorite music?" I let out a sigh of relief as he moved on.

"I'm not sure, I don't have a preferable type, whatever fits my mood at the time usually suits me," I answered, just from having to answer these questions, I'm coming to realize what a dull and uninteresting person I actually am.

But for some reason, Edward kept going quizzing me all about my favorite books, films, hobbies, and so forth, never seeming bored with my replies.

Thanks to Edwards fast driving we arrived at school a few minutes before the bell, avoiding the stampede of students trying to find a spot to park. Smoothly he parked into the vacant space next to his usual spot which I realized today was now occupied by another car.

"Wow, that's-"

"Ostentatious," Edward said, finishing my sentence.

Parked there was a red sports convertible that looked like it cost more than my parent's mortgages combined. As if the Volvo didn't already stick out like a sore thumb against the other cars, now the attention would be all directed to that car.

"It's Rosalie's if you were wondering. They thought it best to give us some privacy, and well, believe it or not, but Rosalie's car is the most subtle after mine," He informed me, I couldn't help my eyes from going wide.

How rich were the Cullens exactly?

"If you have more then one car, then why do you all drive together in one?" I asked confused.

I know if I had a car of my own and could drive well, I wouldn't have to carpool with Stefan anymore.

"We try not to draw a lot of unnecessary attention to ourselves, I'm sure you can understand why," He hinted, turning to face me. "Which is actually the reason my family, excluding Alice and my parents, haven't been very supportive of our...closeness,"

"They're worried about the attention I would draw towards you?" I questioned, confused.

"Yes, amongst other things,"

"I don't want to be the reason you fall out with your family or raise suspicion towards you in anyway,"

"Well, unfortunately, I'm a very selfish creature, so I'm not going to give you up that easily," He declared, his golden eyes swarming from his declaration making my heart start to hammer. "I love that sound."

I thanked the heavens that I wasn't turning beetroot red.

Edward got out of the car coming around my side, opening the door, I thanked him, stepping out and letting my eyes sweep over the parking lot. Curious eyes stare back, some I recognized as envy or surprised. The eyes followed as we began to ascend towards the entrance and soon followed the hushed voices.

"Whats Edward Cullen doing with Stefan's sister?"

"Are they together?"

"Out of all the girls, he chooses her?"

"Ugh, she's so lucky."

"He so lucky more like."

"Bella!"

The voices become a hum of background noise as Jessica bounds into my line of sight, skipping towards us. Her eyes are trained on Edward beside me, and like everyone else, she is surprised to see me by his side, just like last night. Was it really that unbelievable that Edward would be with me? Looking down at myself I knew my answer, and it was.

"Hey, Jess," I greeted, coming to a standstill.

"Hello, Jessica," Edward greeted from beside me, giving her a smile to swoon over.

Her mouth popped open, gaping in wonder at him. I noted how her heart accelerated to an unnatural speed, I worried that it might break free from her chest.

"Hi," She managed to squeak out shyly, turning to face me she seemed on edge. "Did you uh, do that algebra homework?"

 _Algebra homework_ , I repeated inside of my head confused. "Yeah, why?"

"Oh, just wondering," She said, flickering her eyes between Edward and I. "I'll see you in class."

And with that Jessica sent me a not so subtle wink, confusing me further, before wondering off quickly into the school.

"That was weird," I mused, frowning at her retreating figure.

"She wants to talk to you about us, in fact, she plans to integrate you in class," Edward informed me, as we continued on.

I gave him a look of horror to which he chuckled.

"What kind of things is she going to ask about?" I asked, trying not to panic.

"I'm not telling you," He smirked, sending me a wink that sent me even more over the edge of panic.

"That's not fair," I complained, coming to a standstill a few feet from the classroom door.

"Life usually isn't."

"Edward," I sighed, looking up at him underneath my lashes. "Could you just give me a little head starter, so I can prepare myself?"

He cocked his head to the side. "You can't compel me, Bella,"

"I wasn't trying to." I fire back, defensively.

A few beats of silence fly by as he observes me with a look I'd never seen before, the closest emotion I could compare it to, is wonder. But his eyes shone with a glint, portraying something much stronger than that simple emotion.

"She would like to know if we are secretly dating, and if our chance meeting last night was in fact by chance or planned out beforehand," He finally said, giving me some inkling.

My mind reeled at what I could possibly say to Jessica in response to the first question. The secondly was easily answered as Edwards appearance last night was certainly a surprise to me as well. But dating? Were we dating, did last night count as a date? I couldn't tell, our relationship wasn't exactly acting out in a normal way. At least not the likes of what I'd witnessed when Stefan began dating Elena.

"What should I tell her?" I asked him, needing his input on the subject.

I would be embarrassed to assume something when he doesn't feel the same way.

"Hmm," He pondered his answer, reaching out, he delicately plucked a lock of my hair that had fallen from its place, smoothing it back, causing every nerve in my body to stand on end. "I suppose you could say yes to the first question - if you don't mind that is, it would complicate things less,"

"I don't mind," I said, breathy.

"She would also like to know how you feel about me," He informed me a cheeky grin making its way onto his face.

"And what should I tell her?" I asked, trying to act nonchalant about the question. People walked past, entering nearby classrooms surely watching us talking in such an intimate manner, but I barely noticed them.

His infamous crooked smile popped out, making him seem more human than ever, it left me speechless. "I'll be looking forward to hearing the answer to that one," He said, giving me a wink before walking away.

I didn't even have time to respond to his last remark. Just looking at him so, carefree and happy had left me stunned. It was a vast difference to the mysterious Edward Cullen who had given me a murderous glare after meeting me for the first time.

"I'll see you at lunch," He called over his shoulder causing people to stop and eye me.

Stunned and embarrassed by the attention, I dashed into the classroom. The first two lesson flashed by, my mind filled with much more important worries than the works of Virginia Woolf or the Federal laws. Damon still plagued my mind with worry, I now carried two syringes and a handful of vervain around in my backpack for good measure.

Elena would be staying at the house for as long as Stefan could convince her, it made watching her a lot easier. But we had to deal with the fact that she couldn't nor would she want to stay with us forever. She was like me, too compassionate, she wouldn't be willing to leave her only living relative alone in the house for too long. No matter how strong her feelings are for Stefan.

My change in diet was also something to worry over, how would I tell Stefan that I'd gone back to drinking human blood? it wasn't going to be easy. I felt like I was just playing the waiting game now, I had left my victims alive, with full knowledge of who had attacked them... what attacked them. Even the girl I had to save witnessed the whole thing.

It was reckless of me to just leave without erasing their minds. But as soon as Edward showed up and asked me to go with him nothing else had mattered. The power he held over me was worrying, yet I continued to relish in it.

True to his word I walked into trig spotting Jessica keenly awaiting for me at the back of the classroom. Nervously, I took the empty seat next to her and prepared for the onslaught.

"Tell me everything!" She demanded once I had seated.

I kept a natural expression, knowing full well that Edward was somewhere listening in.

"What would you like to know?" I asked, clasping my hands together.

"What happened last night?" She quizzed, bubbling with excitement.

"He took me to dinner, then drove me home."

"Was it a date? Did he ask you to meet him?" She pried.

"No, I was very surprised that he was in Port Angelas, and that he offered to take me dinner," I answered her as honestly as I could.

"But he drove you to school this morning right?" She seemed puzzled.

"Yes, he offered to pick me up last night,"

She squealed, gaining excitement in her expression again. "Are you going out again together?"

"He's offered to drive me to Seattle on Saturday, does that count?" I pondered.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Then yes, we are."

"O-M-G," She accentuated each syllable, a look of awe glossed over her eyes. "Edward Cullen."

"I know," I breathed.

"Has he kissed you?" She asked, in a quieter tone.

I couldn't help my eyes from bugging a little bit. "Uh, _no_."

She huffed looking disappointed, I'm sure I did too. I wasn't even under the belief that Edward wanted to kiss me.

"Maybe on Saturday?" She hinted, giving me a hopeful look.

"I don't think so," I muttered, not wanting to get my hopes up.

"What did you guys talk about?" She pressed looking to gain more information. I knew Jessica was a social piranha, but I didn't realize a couple questions could turn into a full-blown interrogation.

"School, hobbies, family, that kind of stuff," I lied shrugging. "We just kind of talked about ourselves." I gave her an answer more close to the truth while still being far from reality.

"Bella, please just give me one juicy detail," She pleaded, grasping my forearm.

I sighed. "Fine, there was this waitress that kept flirting with Edward, but he paid no attention to her,"

"Was she pretty?" She asked.

"Beautiful," I replied, solemnly.

"Wow, he must really like you," She told me, grinning.

"I think so, I can't really tell with him, he makes everything sound like a riddle I can't quite figure out," I mused.

"I can see where you're coming from. You must be so brave being able to be alone with him," She breathed.

"Why?" I asked shocked, thinking she meant it another context.

"He so intimidating. Like seriously, I would have no idea what to say to him," She pointed out. I understood immediately when I remembered her flustered attitude towards him when he all he had said was hello.

"Don't worry I have trouble with incoherency around him too," I admitted, knowing he'll use that information against me.

"Well, he's unbelievably gorgeous, your so lucky," She praised.

"There's more to him than just his looks," I said, slightly offended for him.

"Oh, like what?" Jessica asked intrigued.

I had to be cautious about what I said, the last thing I wanted to do was put my heart fully out on the line.

"I can't really explain it..." I bit my bottom lip. "But there's so much more behind his exterior, the person he is- is just as unbelievable." I exhaled.

"Is that even possible?" She giggled, to which I ignored, trying to focus on the teacher who had begun to speak. "So you like him then?" She asked, not giving in despite class starting.

The answer to this question was a no-brainer, and though I hesitated for a second I realized Edward would find out sooner or later.

"Yes," I said, easily.

"But do you like, like him?" She exaggerated.

"Yes," I quipped.

"How much do you like him?" She quizzed, grinning.

"Too much," I mumbled, looking down at the table. "More then he likes me."

I was glad the teacher noticed our conversation and stopped it from escalating further. When the bell rang Jessica was still bubbling with excitement and it worried me that she was going to continue but she drifted off onto a different subject.

"I've got a date after school tonight," She began, as we collected our books into piles.

"Mike asked you out?" I questioned, giving her a warm smile.

"No," She scoffed. "I hope you don't get mad at me for this..."

"Why would I be mad?" I laughed at the idea, heading towards the hallway with Jessica walking at my side.

"It's with your brother-" That confused me until the next word left her mouth. "Damon."

"What?" The word numbly escaped my lips, while my whole body froze in place.

"Yeah, we picked him up yesterday on the way back home, he was lost and soaked wet poor guy. Anyway, after he left Elena he came to my house to thank me, then... well he asked me out." She grinned at me. I felt all the color draining from my face.

 _What the hell is he playing at?_

"Jeez, Bella. I knew you wouldn't be happy about it, but I didn't think you would react like this," Jessica pointed out, worriedly analyzing my face.

I scanned her wrists, neck, and fingers seeing nothing but a plain silver band around her middle finger.

"Jessica, didn't Elena give you a bracelet or necklace?" I questioned, wary.

"Oh that thing, don't tell Elena because I don't want to hurt her feelings but it was just so tacky, and it didn't go well with any of my outfits," She complained, with a forced shiver of disgust.

The panic was slowly rising as I let this sink in, we walked towards our next class. Jessica continued to talk about Damon like he was some god-like creature, to which I managed to block out mostly.

I knew Damon well, unfortunately, and this whole trick was all too familiar to me. I knew because it was the same trick he had pulled on me, and I feared for what he had in store for poor Jessica Stanely. There was no way I could warn her of the danger she was about to walk into, no way I could protect her from the torture she was sure to endure. But I'll be damned if I just let him use another human like a puppet.

I'll stop him before he has the chance to ruin another's life like he ruined mine.

"-not to mention his eyes-" Jessica was still gushing.

 _Snap_.

The noise brought me back to the present where a sea of eyes turned back towards me in response to the noise. I don't even remember getting to class or it starting, too wrapped up in my thoughts. I gave them a shy, apologetic smile, noticing the broken pencil in my hand now in pieces

"Sorry." I apologized, mainly to the teacher who had stopped talking.

Once the bell had rung, I was stood and packed before anyone else had the chance to move. Jessica noticed my hurried response.

"You're not sitting with us today are you?" She guessed.

"I don't think so," I said, unsure if Edward still wanted to sit with me, or if he's vanished without telling me again.

My fears were for nothing because when I stepped out of the classroom, directly across the hallways, leaning across the wall looking like a teenage heartthrob, Edward waited. All worry of Damon flew out the window and left was only him. Jessica looked between us, then rolled her eyes knowing my answer.

"See you later, Bella," She called out to me as she walked off toward the cafeteria alone.

"Hello." Edward greeted, pushing off the wall to come closer. He sounded half amused, half irritated which meant he defiantly was listening.

"Hi," I said in response not sure of what else to say.

He didn't say anything more, but pulled the strap of my backpack off my shoulder and carried it himself. A gesture that I appreciated despite it being unnecessary, it was kind of him. We walked side by side, just a fingers length apart all the way to the cafeteria. When we entered inside, I got the sense of deja vu from the first day as people turned to stare at our entrance.

Joining him in the lunch line, he pushed the tray along grabbing various things without a second thought. Probably because he wasn't going to eat it, which meant...

"Wait, you're not getting all of that for me are you?" I asked, looking at the pile of growing food.

"Of course not-" He laughed. "Half is for me of course." He winked.

I raised an eyebrow watching him pay for the food before leading me towards the same isolated table where we had sat before.

"Take whatever you like," He offered, placing the tray in the middle of the table.

With my appetite now fully restored, I reached for the most appealing thing on the tray. A thin slice of margarita pizza. Lifting it into the air, I looked at Edward in curiosity.

"So you really can't eat human food?" I questioned.

"I don't have a digestive system like you seem to," He informed me.

"What if someone dared you to eat something?"

" _Hmm_ ," He pursed his lips, eyeing the slice of pizza I still held, a flash of distaste crossed his expression before he leaned forward, taking the smallest bite from the end of it.

My eyes grew wide, not just because he had eaten human food, but because he had basically allowed me to feed him. Did he realize how much of an intimate act that was?

I watched in fascination as he chewed once then swallowed. It looked painful, like swallowing down gravel.

"You could eat dirt if you had too, couldn't you?" He quipped, with a raised eyebrow.

"It tasted that bad huh?" I laughed, pulling the slice towards me.

He really did take the smallest bit ever, getting barely any cheese or sauce.

"How does it taste to you? I have no recollection of food as a human so I have nothing to compare it to. But you can experience both blood and food. How would you compare them?" He asked me, folding his hands under his chin, he awaited my answer, intrigued.

I pursed my lips trying to think about it.

"Human food is ten times better in retrospect because there are so many different flavors and textures to explore, candy is a godsend. But blood... it can fulfill you in a way food can't, it gives strength and also a deep relief, its hard to explain," I shook my head getting wrapped up in my muddled thoughts.

"I think I understand, food is enjoyable like blood, but it doesn't make you feel fulfilled in the way your body needs," He summarized, perfectly.

"Exactly," I agreed. "I like to try and balance both in my life, though I don't necessarily have to eat human food, I enjoy it just the same as any other human."

"I envy that," He admitted, watching me take the first bite out of the pizza. An overwhelmingly sweet taste lingered, and I knew it was from Edward. Whatever it was, tasted ten times better than any blood which has touched my lips.

"So, the waitress was beautiful then?" Edward suddenly changed the subject, catching me by surprise.

"You didn't notice?" I retorted, watching his head lean to the side.

"No," He smiled. "I had a lot on my mind at the time."

"Poor girl," I said, without any security behind my words.

"Somethings you told Jessica- well it has been bothering me. I would give anything to be able to hear what you're thinking all the time, but now I see that I wish you weren't thinking some of the things that you do," He trained his troubled expression solely on me.

I grew cautious. "What exactly did I say that you disapprove of?"

He leaned forward, to which I copied unknowingly. Watching as his pale, slender fingers wrapped around each other to create a fist which he laid out on the table before him. His eyes were hard, serious.

"Do you truly believe that you care more for me then I do for you?" Ombre eyes pierced through me leaving me stunned.

Of course, I did, wholeheartedly I believed it. Edward had made no admission of his feelings towards me, always kept at a distance and sometimes became cryptic when emotions became apparent.

"Would you stop doing that?" I murmured.

He blinked confused, and I was finally set free. "Do what?"

"You're dazzling me again," I accused, and my response immediately set a grin to grace his face.

"My apologies, I didn't realize," He said, but it didn't sound completely sincere.

"It's fine," I accepted, taking another bite.

"Are you going to answer the question?"

I sighed. "Yes, I do think that."

I couldn't look at him, I had sounded so weak when I spoke those words. For what felt like the billionth time I cursed Edward for making me act so pathetic. The silence stretched on, but I refused to be the one to break it. Instead, I continued to eat, only when I had finished the slice did he speak.

In a soft voice, he spoke. "You're wrong."

I snapped my eyes up to him, not believing what he had said or the heartfelt expression which followed his confession.

"You can't know that," I pointed out.

"Amuse me then, how so am I wrong?" He questioned, tucking his folded hands underneath his chin.

"Well-" I trailed off in thought. "Besides the obvious reasons, you can be distant towards me sometimes, like were two magnets, and were being pulled together, but sometimes you try to pull away instead," I tell him, and he pursed his lips in response.

"Your right about that, but what do you mean obvious reasons?" He questioned narrowing his eyes.

"Well, look at me, I'm so ordinary," I said, flatly. As if he didn't know what I was talking about.

"I am looking at you," He murmured, and sure enough he was with high intensity, that took my breath away. "You don't see yourself very clearly Bella, every human male in this school was captivated by you on that first day, many still are, I would know," He points out tapping the side of his head.

"I don't believe you," I said, gingerly.

"Bella, I promise you are far from ordinary - trust me on this." He insisted.

I tried to hide my embarrassment by shifting the attention away from myself. "Can you tell me why you do that? Try to distance yourself from me?"

He sighed, looking down at the table for a fleeting moment seeming hesitant to respond.

"Deep down I know that I shouldn't be with you, that I should leave and never look back, because every moment I'm with you, your in danger," He admitted, hanging his head.

I scoffed. "Edward, you can't possibly hurt me, I'm already dead," I reminded him, and he winced at my words.

"You don't understand, Bella."

"Then help me understand," I persisted, wanting to reach across the table and touch his hand, provided him some support, but I remembered we weren't alone.

"Your blood... is more tempting than any humans I have come across. I thought it might just be a trait your kind has, but Stefan's blood is very ordinary, nothing compared to yours. The first time I smelt it..." He trailed off and somehow all the pieces started to fall into place.

"In biology," I recalled. His murderous glare, the look of a hunter staring down his prey. Edward didn't hate me, not in the way I presumed, he wanted to feed on me.

"Yes," He nodded.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized knowing the pain he must go through every second he is near me. I understood him perfectly, my recent battle with the temptation of blood caused me to enact a monstrous attack.

"Don't be, now you see how I'm right. Despite the pull, I push past all of it to be here with you. I could never hurt you, no matter the ferocity of my hunger, my feelings towards you are much stronger than that," He declared like it was his deepest darkest secret.

I knew he must be telling the truth and it astonished me how this perfect man before me could feel such a way for me. Every second he was in constant pain, always reminded of his thirst, yet he suffered through it to be close to me.

"I still think I like you more," I said, stubbornly, making him chuckle looking downwards.

I grinned pretending that I was joking for his sake, but I knew deep down just how strong my feelings for Edward had grown, and they'd grown rapidly.

It was probably far too soon, but I knew I loved him.

"I have some more questions for you," His face fell into a more casual sate.

I mimicked him, picking up an apple. "Go ahead, it is your day for questioning after all,"

"Do you really have to go to Seattle on Saturday or was that just an excuse for your many admirers?"

I rolled my eyes at his referral. "I haven't forgiven you for that thing with Tyler yet."

"Oh I know, I just really wanted to see your face when he asked," He chuckled, to which I narrowed my eyes in which I hope was a dark and menacing way, it only made him laugh further. "I wonder, would you have turned me down if I asked?" He questioned, once his laughter died down.

"Probably not," I admitted.

"Really?" His eyebrows shot up.

"Yes, really." I murmured, trying to not roll my eyes again at how obvious my answer was.

"So you would agree if I asked you to spend Saturday with me, it's going to be sunny so I can't be in the public eye, but I would like to spend the time with you if you'd like?"

As long as his offer consisted of me spending time with him, I was all for it.

"I would like that," I told him, and he gave me a bashful smile in response. "But why can't you ' _be seen in the public eye_ '?"

"You'll see," He simply said, leaning back in his chair.

My eyes burst open in fear that he might suddenly combust into a ball of flames on Saturday. Then I told myself that of course, he wouldn't put himself at that risk, but I was curious how his kind reacted differently to the sun. And how about wood? With how hard Edwards skin felt I doubted any kind of material could penetrate it.

He really did seem invincible, like the more evolved species of vampire.

Suddenly, Edward frowned looking behind us, he looked deeply concerned at what he was focusing on. I looked back following his line of sight but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Whats wrong?" I asked, facing back to him.

He forced his eyes to focus on me, frowning deeply.

"Who is Damon?"


	16. Chapter Fifteen

"I didn't realize you had another brother," Edward continued, and I realized who he was looking at now.

 _Jessica._

"No," I said, my voice becoming taut. "He's Stefan's biological brother."

I'd rather be projectile vomiting blood again than hear someone call Damon my brother once more. Just hearing his name I was reminded of the hidden danger his presence meant here in Forks. The sooner we gain control over him, the better, for everyone.

He absorbed this information, coming to a realization.

"He's one of you," He noted, watching me closely.

I nodded, biting into the ripe red apple, trying to avoid the topic of Damon. I didn't want Edward to know about Damon, if he knew I had no doubt he would worry about my involvement in our plan to attack him. He said so himself how protective he felt over me, the last thing I wanted was for him to 'fight in my honor', as I'd expect him to put it.

"I only ask because of your face when Jessica talked about him, you looked terrified. What has he done to cause such an emotion from you?" He questioned, his brows pulling together showing his worry.

Worry which I feared would get him killed.

Before I could speak I was saved by none other then Stefan himself, whether he chose the timing on purpose or not didn't matter, he managed to draw the conversation away to another topic.

"I think it's only fitting at this point to introduce myself, Stefan Salvatore," He greeted standing beside me, extending his hand towards Edward.

I watched in fascination as Edward rose to his feet, reaching across the table to take Stefan's hand.

"Edward Cullen," Edward greeted, they shook once then parted ways.

It was so strange to see two teenagers greet in such a formal manner, but I suppose it was the norm for the time they were raised.

"So Jessica tells me your dating my baby sister?" Stefan questioned him, putting on the facade of a concerned older brother, but I could see his underlying teasing.

"Stefan," I hissed in warning.

"What?" He held up his hands in defense. "You may not be my blood-born sister, but I still care for you like one,"

What Stefan had said was probably one of the most heartfelt declarations I had heard from him since my transformation when he promised to look after me. It made me smile at first in joy, glad to see that he felt the same way about me. But after a second I remembered that I was still deceiving him, which wasn't a very loving sibling thing to do. This left me feeling guilty for the lie I've kept between us.

I wish I could just pluck up the courage to tell him, but the thought of him leaving me- or even seeing how disappointed he will be after he learns the truth, is stopping me from doing so.

"I promise, I mean no ill towards her, only to protect her and hopefully make her happy," Edward responded, in a manner of which a potential suitor would speak to a father figure.

I didn't know whether to admire the exchange between the pair or cringe at the seriousness. I opted for the latter.

"You don't have to impress him, Edward, he's just teasing us, he enjoys seeing me in discomfort- he finds it amusing," I accuse, turning to glare up at Stefan.

As if on cue, Stefan burst out into laughter at my attempt at a murderous glare. Slapping his hand down on my shoulder, he looks over at Edward who is smiling, watching us.

"Well your reactions are quite funny, I have to admit," Edward said, I look at him bewildered to see him taking Stefan's side.

"Exactly my point," Stefan cheers, letting his laughter falter. "I like you already Cullen,"

"Oh, great," I grumbled, sinking into my seat, taking a harsh bite out of the apple I held trying to release some of my building frustration.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop now," Stefan said, his hand on my shoulder squeezing slightly. "Can I talk to you for a second Bella, in private?"

Looking up I now saw all traces of humor removed in his eyes, a false smile adorning his face. I suspected what the conversation was going to be about, and it included an icy blue-eyed, raven-haired vampire who was quickly becoming the biggest problem in my life, again.

"Of course," I said, standing up I turned to look at Edward who had now sat down, keeping his eyes on me.

I didn't want to leave Edward, I enjoyed my time with him too much, it pained me slightly to have to walk away. Was that silly of me? To feel such a pain when I knew I'd be seeing him again in a few minutes. I suppose it was that small part of me that feared he might disappear again.

"I'll see you in class," Edward said, seeming reluctant.

 _Did he not want me to go either?_

I nodded, turning to Stefan and giving him the go-ahead to start walking, I trailed behind not knowing where he was leading me. Before we could leave the cafeteria I turned back seeing Edward still watching me, he grinned flashing a cheeky wink my way. I laughed to myself at his childish behavior, focusing back on Stefan.

He leads me through the halls, only to turn off at the exit and head outside into the rain. I was confused as to where he was taking me, it seemed like a great length to go just for a talk.

Thankfully he stopped at his car, unlocking the door for me and getting inside, I took that as a prompt to follow his action, getting inside. Once the doors had shut with a mechanic click, he swung his head towards me.

"What happened now?" Stefan asked, not needing to say anything else for me to understand.

I sighed. "Last night when Damon got picked up by the girls- after he left Elena's house he went over to see Jessica, she hasn't been wearing her bracelet which might be the reason why she said yes, but he asked her out and he's coming to pick her up after school," I informed Stefan who frowned then gritted his teeth.

"He's going to use Jessica instead of Elena, he knows that if he hurts her it will hurt Elena," He said, upon realization.

"Therefore hurting you," I agree.

Stefan leaned his head back against the seat headrest looking up towards the roof with closed eyes.

"We have to stop him, Stefan, before he hurts her. We know he's coming to pick her up, I have plenty of vervain in my bag to take him down-"

"It's too public," He cut me off.

"Then we'll follow him until he is alone with her, then attack him," I compromised.

"If he ends up alone with her. Damon's smart, he'll most likely be expecting us to follow him, he'll be on guard the whole time, I doubt he would take her anywhere that isn't public," Stefan pointed out.

I couldn't help my hands from tightly forming into balls.

"So what your saying is were just going to sit by and watch him use another human? Becuase we both know how that ends, and I don't want to see Jessica or anyone for that matter suffer the same way I did Stefan, I won't allow it," I demanded, putting my foot down.

"I promise you, nobody is going to die, but if we try to attack him tonight, he'll win. We need to catch him off guard Bella, that's our only chance of stopping him." He told me in a hard voice, the final bell signaling the start of class went off in the background, but I was distracted.

For once I didn't agree with what Stefan was saying, didn't trust him at all with his promise. Becuase when I was the one is Jessica's shoes, Stefan did nothing, he knew I was being compelled, knew I was being fed on and abused, but he didn't do a single thing until I wound up with a snapped neck.

I won't let Damon win, not again.

 _Tonight this ends._

"Fine," I sighed, laying on the acceptance act thickly. "Your right, we'll wait until he's alone."

"Good," He smiled at me. "I want you to know that I approve of Edward, I may not know his kind, but if there animal eaters like us, well they can't be all that bad. I'll have to arrange a meeting with them sometime, get to know the Cullens a bit more."

"Really?" I quizzed, surprised.

"Of course, anyone who can make you smile like he does is good in my eyes," Stefan said and on que, I smiled meekly in response embarrassed at how secretly observant Stefan has been towards me and Edward.

Thinking about it, he probably knew I liked Edward even before I did.

"Thank you, Stefan," I said, relieved to have his support.

"Come on," Stefan popped open his car door, turning to me with a wide grin. "Let's go charm our teachers into thinking we weren't late,"

I laughed before following his lead, we went our separate ways once we got back into the main building. It was beyond embarrassing opening the classroom door and seeing the room cast over in darkness, the only light being provided by a portable tv playing a documentary. My eyes easily found Edward in the darkness, looking concerned as I entered the room.

The documentary was put on pause.

"Miss Swan, would you like to explain why you have decided to arrive late and interrupt the class?" Mr. Banner asks, boosting his voice so the whole class can hear.

Why teachers find it empowering to embarrass their students I'll never know.

I moved closer to him looking deep into his eyes, feeling my iris bulging from focusing so intently.

"The Dean wanted to speak with me, he told me to tell you that he apologizes for my lateness but it was an urgent matter," I compelled, coursing the words through my mind for him to believe me.

He stood dazed for a second before snapping out of it, he shook his head then raised it as if nothing had happened.

"Very well, please take your seat, Miss Swan," Mr. Banner ordered, gesturing to the rows of seats before us.

I nodded, making eye contact only with Edward as I go to take my seat beside him. The documentary continues once I sit down silently, not wanting to draw even more attention to myself. I didn't realize how close Edward was until I felt his freezing forearm brush up against mine.

My body shivered in response.

"Is everything okay?" Edwards voice was extremely low, but I heard it clear as day.

"Perfectly fine," I told him, with what I hope was a convincing smile.

He didn't seem to buy it, though he didn't push further on the topic.

Turning my attention back to the screen, I had a hard time focusing. In the dark everything was heightened, my sense of smell was beginning to overpower, and the sweet scent radiating off Edwards skin was driving me crazy. I wanted to reach out, touch his skin, feel it smooth and cool, warming up under my touch.

I couldn't help stealing a glance towards him.

He was watching me, a pained expression on his face, fists clutching tightly to his lower tighs. A low metallic screech could be detected as he balled his fists even tighter.

Did he feel the same urges I did? Or did he merely react this way because of his lust for my blood?

Either way, I decided it would be safer for the both of us if I moved away, so I did. Dragging my stool to the furthest side of our desk which now seemed far to small for two people. Edward gave me a thankful look, but his tensed posture didn't relax and my urges to touch him...taste him, didn't lessen.

The torture continued on for far too long until finally, the final bell tolled and the lights were turned back on. Many students yawned and stretched there muscles, while Edward and I shared a knowing look.

"That was...interesting," I joked, in a breathy voice. My body began to calm down for its Edward high.

Edward chuckled, rising smoothly to his feet he picked up my backpack before I had the chance too.

"I think that's an understatement," He remarked, slinging it onto his shoulder.

 _An understatement indeed._

"So am I allowed to ask what you and Stefan went off to discuss?" Edward questioned his eyes as curious as ever.

I had hoped he would have forgotten about that, or at least moved on from it.

"Nothing to worry about, just family stuff," I said, loosely.

It wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh." Edward went silent after that, a frown seeming to permanently grace his expression.

I was surprised to find him walking with me towards the gym, again leaving only a finger length of space between us. It may sound strange, but it felt like there was an electrical current running through us, and although we weren't touching, I could feel it running through me. I wonder if he felt it too.

All too soon we arrived at the gym doors, I turned to face him and he gently places the strap of my backpack onto my shoulder blade. When he pulled back he allowed the back on his hand to graze lightly across my cheek. Just like this morning, his featherlight touch left me in a daze, I barely registered he had left until I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder.

"You okay, Bella?"

I turned to the concerned voice and saw Mike standing there, already in his gym shorts and vest, looking at me worriedly.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine thanks," I said, coming to grips with reality again.

"I'm not," He sighed, casting his eyes downward. "Jessica canceled our date to the dance on Saturday."

 _Dammit, Damon._

"I'm sorry, Mike," I apologized, not quite sure how to comfort him, he looks so hurt.

"No it's not your fault," He laughed it off, the humor not quite reaching his eyes. "I just don't know who to go with now, my parents brought me a tux and Jess made me order her a corsage to match her dress, now I have no use for either. Are you sure you have to go to Seattle on Saturday?"

His hand took me by surprise when he rested it on top of mine. I was unprepared for the contact and on instinct jumped back pulling it out of his grip. He didn't seem hurt at all by my rejection and continued to look at me pleadingly.

"I'm sorry Mike I can't go with you,"

"Whats so important about going to Seattle this Saturday anyway?" He inquired, narrowing his eyes.

I looked over his shoulder, seeing the boys and girls already dressed in there kits forming teams for today's sports.

"It's not because of Seattle," I said, slowly. "I'm dating Edward Cullen."

"Oh," Escaped his lips in a quiet voice, his face slowly falling as this sunk in.

I felt horrible having to reject him yet again, especially after Jessica just dumped him, but a part of me was also glad. Words cannot describe the feeling of saying those words aloud. I was dating Edward Cullen. Maybe now Mike will stop with his advances towards me and focus on Jessica.

"Don't worry Mike, I'm sure Jessica will change her mind before Saturday," I assured him, definitely after I take Damon out of the picture. "Come on let's go inside before Coach Clapp tells us both off."

During the entire game of volleyball, I was watching Mikes longing stares at Jessica that often cause him to trip over his own feet and Jessica's obliviousness towards this. This wasn't Jessica's usual behavior, she usually couldn't keep her eyes off Mike, now under Damon's influence, he meant practically nothing to her.

In the dressing room, Jessica was buzzing, boasting to her fellow classmates about her date with the mysterious older Salvatore brother. They didn't include me in the conversation, thankfully. Probably assuming his sister wouldn't enjoy hearing about him in such a way.

If only they knew the monster behind those captivating icy blue eyes.

My feet moved solemnly slow, keeping pace with Jessica, watching her every move toward the exit with keen eyes. Stefan joined my side out of routine, unaware of my focus. As soon as we stepped outside Edward was there waiting, surprising me so much I lost all concentration on Jessica.

"I'm guessing you're going to give Bella a lift home?" Stefan guessed, at Edward.

"If she doesn't mind?" Edward mused, directing a crooked grin at me.

"I'll see you at home," I told Stefan, who agreed in understanding, walking off toward the parking lot.

"How was gym?" He asked, coming to my side, this time I kept my backpack to myself.

"Alright," I shrugged.

I neither enjoyed or disliked gym, I've learned to cope with it.

When the parking lot came into view I stood still watching from a distance at the majority of the student body openly gawking at the familiar baby blue, Chevy parked in the middle of the parking lot, stopping anyone from leaving. His raven hair wasn't hard to miss in the driving seat, nodding along to an obnoxious rock song he was playing. Jessica pushed past the crowd with confidence, sliding into the passenger seat beside him.

A growl rumbled deep in my chest, slowly turning into a hiss of hatred as Damon revved up the engine.

He must have heard me because his head lolled back just so he could smirk in my direction.

"Bella? Whats wrong?" Edward asked worriedly, coming to stand in front of me. "Your eyes-"

Twisting my head away from him, I clench my eyes shut trying to calm myself down. He knew just how to anger me to the point of considering murder. His murder. Taking a deep breath through my nose all I smell is the salty rainwater, mixed with Edwards strong sweet scent. I calm down almost immediately.

"I'm fine," I said, my voice coming out strangled.

"What happened?" He questioned.

I turned back to face him, looking over at the spot where the Chevy was parked, it was now gone.

"Just hungry that's all," I lied, it seemed like the only plausible answer for my behavior.

"Oh..." His eyebrows pulled together. "So that's what happens when you're hungry? Your eyes turn red,"

"Plus the black veins and fangs of course."

"You have fangs?" His eyes looked like they were going to bug out of his head.

"Yes, don't you?" I asked, looking at his mouth.

His lips were so pink in contrast to his pale skin. They looked so smooth, not a trace of dryness or peeling like you'd expect from normal lips. These were perfect, too perfect. I wonder what it would be like to feel those lips against mine. Would they be as smooth and warm as they look or cold and hard as the rest of his skin?

I wonder if Edward was the physical type of person in a relationship. I wouldn't know what to do, I'd only had a few childhood crushes, but I never acted on them.

"No, but our teeth are very sharp," He said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I started to feel very warm inside in embarrassment at my thoughts.

"Oh, right," I mumbled, walking off toward his car.

Edward followed suit sticking to my side. We could see a crowd gathered around Rosalie's car, mostly formed of men openly gaping at it like it was a crown jewel. We had to push through the crowd as calmly as possible in order to get into the Volvo. It was funny seeing Edward frustrated, honking his horn to try and make the teens move out of the way before he runs them over.

"Unbelievable," He grumbled under his breath once we had finally gotten free from the crowd.

I had to press my lips into a tight line to avoid laughing.

Damon had the head start, it would take me a while to track him down thanks to the rain washing away most of his scent with every minute that passed. But I would still be able to track him down within the hour before it completely vanishes.

With how fast Edward drives it shouldn't be a problem.

"So are you done with your questions now?" I asked, wondering why he hadn't continued on.

He cracked a smile, leaning his head in my direction.

"Not even close," He answered. "I was just thinking- you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but how did you become a vampire?"

I didn't mind Edward knowing how I became a vampire, it was by whose hands I was wary of. Again I opted for straying slightly from the truth in order to protect him from Damon.

"I was seventeen, a senior at Mystic Falls high school, that's where I originally grew up. I used to work a late night shift at the local bar and grill to help pay towards my college tuition. Anyway, Stefan was a local and often drank at the same time I was on shifts, he was so kind to me, but I could see he was depressed at the time, so I befriended him to try and cheer him up. Then someone who he knew came to town, he was a vampire, he began to manipulate me with compulsion, feed on me and abused me when I didn't do something right, then when his grand plan fell through he snapped my neck and walked away. I'm not sure if he meant for me to have his blood in my system or if he forgot, but I woke up twelve hours later to Stefan telling me I was in transition."

Edwards knuckles became increasingly noticeable after my story.

"So you have to die with vampire blood in your system in order to become one of you?" He asked, keeping his eyes unblinkingly straight ahead at the road.

I nodded, then realized he wouldn't see it. "Yes."

"Why would you have vampire blood in your system in the first place?" He was very confused by this.

"Our blood is a natural healer, so if a human were to be hurt, my blood would heal them as fast as a vampire heals. So after he would feed on me, he would make me drink a glass of his blood to cover up the evidence," I explained.

Not to mention Damon took pleasure in me dry heaving through every sip. I was intolerable to the sight and smell of blood as a human, making for great entertainment for Damon. Ironic how the smell of blood is heavenly to me now.

"Who would do that to you?" He asked the one question I would not answer.

I could see it in his eyes, and rigid posture, he was looking for a fight, maybe to even murder the one responsible. I knew if Edward had suffered the same fate, I would track down the person and rip their heart straight out from there chest cavity.

"I can't tell you that." I refused, deadpan.

Edward looked like he wanted to argue back, but one glance over at my serious expression he gave in. I suppose that was the gentleman in him who knew better than to push for answers.

"Whats your real name?" He moved on, asking another question.

"Isabella Marie Swan," I answered easily.

"What a beautiful name," He complimented, causing my heart to stutter from the smile which followed suit.

The car pulled to a stop, I had to force myself out of my Edward induced haze, that surrounded me like a bubble whenever he was around. Any other time I would have tried to continue the conversation on, maybe even invite him inside, but I had to find Damon, and couldn't afford to wait around.

"Thanks for the ride, it was really nice just to... you know, talk," I said, unbuckling my seatbelt, and grabbing my backpack.

"Yes, it was." He agreed. "Does that mean I can pick you up tomorrow?" He questioned, hopefully.

"I would like that," I grinned, getting out of the car, I shut the door, leaning down to match height with the open window. "But tomorrow I get to ask the questions."

Edward didn't seem scared at all by that.

"I look forward to it," He called out, while I retreated towards the house.

I lingered at the entrance, putting my backpack in the hallway, I dig through pulling out two syringes of vervain and stuffing them into the back waistband of my jeans. Standing there I await Edwards car to pull away. When I finally hear the silent hum of the engine fading into the distance I know he's out of earshot.

Running at vampire speed into the middle of the road, I inhale deeply, closing my eyes. The sound of insects and birds chirping fills my ears, the smell of rainwater, petrol and the lingering scents of all who have passed by hits me. My eyes fly open once I've caught his scent and I run at full speed along the side of the road, following it. Any passersby would only see a blur as I run past, so being out in the open wasn't an issue.

I was both surprised and not to find I ended up outside a local bar, according to the short wooden sign, it was the best in town since 1922. Of course, Damon would take an underage girl to a bar, how typical of him. His car is parked out front, amongst others who are inside. I sharpen my hearing, trying to detect Jessicas voice from inside. There's a football game playing on tv, drunken men cheering and chatting, glasses clinking-

"So Ang is totally convinced that she is some kind of witch, completely ridiculous right, I mean she predicts the weather twice and she thinks she can see the future. Like, hello, its Forks right, it always rains here, it doesn't take a genius to know that," A nasally, high pitched voice rang out.

 _There's Jessica._

"Then there's Bella, don't get me wrong I'm happy for her and everything, maybe she will stop acting so depressed all the time, but seriously Edward Cullen goes for her out of everyone. I just don't get it, all the guys were going crazy over her when she first arrived-"

"Will you please, shut up?" Damon hissed back in response.

Silence followed, I took a few steps forward towards the entrance, trying to figure out a plan. Most of the townsmen would be inside to watch the big game, it was defiantly too public to confront him inside. If only there was a way to draw him outside? I pondered, the sound of my feet dragging against the gravel floor, echoed into the night.

"Where are you going?" Jessica questioned.

My body tensed up at Jessica's words. The atmosphere around me grew noticeably darker, a gust of wind blowing in a sea of mist from the forest edge, coming towards my direction. That only meant one thing-

"You came alone," Damon said. "How incredibly naive of you, Bells." His voice came from behind, his tone matching his usual cocky bravado.

When I turned around, he flashed me a false wide smile which only lasted a second, before his face returned to its normal glaring expression.

I didn't bother to respond with a comeback, instead, I answered using a more physical method. Hissing I lunge at him, catching him off guard, his body is forced to collide into the little wooden sign, breaking it into pieces. I don't stop there, pinning him down with my legs either side of his waist, I reach into the back of my waistband pulling out a syringe.

However, before I can slam it down into his chest, I'm flipped over so I'm now the one looking up towards the sky, which is being blocked by Damon looming over me. I raise my hand aiming for his leg, but he is much faster than me. He slams his boot down onto my wrist, pinning it to the gavel bellow. I struggle, trying to move it, but it barely raises an inch from the ground.

"You've been eating something a little stronger then bunnies haven't you?" Damon taunted a little out of breath, leaning closer he runs his index finger over the syringe. "And you've got vervain- which means my little bro has been hiding things from me again."

I continue to struggle under his grip, frustrated with how easily he is able to dominate me. Even with human blood in my system, its no match for the decades he has on me in vampire years.

I grit my teeth in frustration. "Leave her alone Damon, or I swear to god I'll-"

"You'll what?" He chuckles, before narrowing his eyes.

"There's nothing you can do Bella, your weak, naive and far too caring, just like when you were a human. That's your biggest weakness, you never let go of your humanity, never turned off the switch and felt how good it is to relish in being a vampire."He gloats, a dark menacing look crossed over his hooded eyes as he looks down at me." You know what? I was going to take immense pleasure in watching your whole life slowly crumble apart around you, but I think I'd rather just watch your face now as I rip your beating heart from your chest."

His foot which held down my wrist moved only to slam down on my palm, bursting the glass of the syringe. I cried out, as my hand sizzled, burning from the vervain which now coated my skin. The glass had made little cuts in my flesh allowing the vervain to sink in deeper, making the burning pain even worse.

He picked up one of the wooden splints from the broken sign, slamming it down just below where my heart was. An unbearable sensation like a thousand knives coated in fire erupted in the area he had struck. I gasped for air, the wood piercing through my lung making it impossible to breathe, it felt like I was suffocating.

"Rest in hell, Bells." He mocked, smirking he lowers down into a crouch.

His fingers dug into my skin, above my heart, tearing through the flesh easily. With each inch he pushed deeper, growing closer to my heart. I now had no oxygen left in my body and could feel my heart going weak, struggling to pump any longer. Black spots coated my once perfect vision making everything glaze over in a blur. I whimpered in pain, unable to find the strength to give out the guttural scream which so desperately wanted to be released.

Just as I felt the tips of his fingers graze over my nearly still heart, his body was thrown off mine. A crash in the distance followed, as loud as lightening it erupted into the night, causing birds to scatter from there nesting place. I couldn't register anything after that, only a muffled grunt then silence. The splinters of wood which had broken off inside of my body were slowly making their way towards my heart, despite my attempts at holding on to the present, everything around me faded into darkness.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed reading!**_


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Just want to say thank you so much to everyone who has checked out this book and shown me some love, I really appreciate it- it makes my day to see others enjoy my horrible writing!**

 ** _Previously_**

 _Just as I felt the tips of his fingers graze over my nearly still heart, his body was thrown off mine. A crash in the distance followed, as loud as lightening it erupted into the night, causing birds to scatter from there nesting place. I couldn't register anything after that, only a muffled grunt then silence. The splinters of wood which had broken off inside of my body were slowly making their way towards my heart, despite my attempts at holding on to the present, everything around me faded into darkness._

* * *

Disorientated I started to feel my body come back to life, all traces of pain now gone. I'm alive, somehow. Gorgidly, I stretch my hand out around me, feeling soft, cool sheets under my fingertips. A bed? My bed, maybe? or perhaps somebody had found me laying on the ground with a piece of wood sticking into my ribcage and took me to the hospital?

"She's waking up now."

 _Stefan_

Forcing my eyes open, the harsh light above makes me recoil at first before I become accustomed to it. One glance at the high rise ceiling, I realize I'm not at home or at the hospital. Pushing up into a seated position I see I'm not alone. Edward is seated on the edge of the bed angled towards me, worry, panic, anger, stress all muddled into one expression.

Then it was gone.

"Thank God, your okay," He breathed in relief, placing his hand delicately on top of mine which rested on the bed.

I looked down at his hand and smiled, so entranced by his touch my body reacted on its own, turning so that our palms connected. He was so cold, and despite my hatred for that temperature, I found myself relaxing to the feel.

"Of course I'm fine, you didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you," I joked, trying to lighten up the situation.

His tried to smile, but it didn't last long, it was clear that I had really worried him.

Suddenly a plastic bottle was being thrown at me, falling onto my lap, full of dark red blood. I picked it up, looking where it had come from to see Stefan at the end of the bed. His arms crossed, and eyes hard, he didn't seem happy at all to see me awake, unlike Edward.

"Drink up," Stefan orders, staring me down.

I had a lot of apologizing to do. "Stefan I-"

"Don't Bella," He cut me off, angrily holding up at hand. "If it wasn't for Edward you'd be dead right now, thanks to your recklessness," He hissed, pacing with his back turned to me.

I frowned, turning to Edward. "You found me?"

"I could tell you were hiding something from me, so I returned to the house only to find you weren't home. I tracked your scent until I smelt your blood..." His jaw clenched. "I barely got to you on time- Damon ran as soon as I threw him off you. I brought you here and called Stefan, thankfully Carlisle was home and able to remove the wood before it could reach your heart." Edward explained to me, his thumb rubbing over my knuckles.

His touch was so soothing, I couldn't help but slump back onto the bedrest and relax.

That explained a lot, I was in Edwards house. Glancing around I didn't expect it to be so open and modern. I could tell the bedroom I was in wasn't Edwards. The over the top pink decor was a dead giveaway, not to mention the vanity desk full of cosmetics. Must be Alice or Rosalie's room.

I turned my attention back to Edward as I pieced the events from last night together.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" I questioned panicked.

He looked physically perfect, as usual.

"He's fine- Now drink," Stefan orders, pointedly.

Stefan wasn't happy with me at all, I don't think I've ever seen him this angry at me before. It pained me to see the disappointment in his eyes.

Unscrewing the lid, I bring the rim of the bottle to my lips, taking a sip, which I nearly spit back out. The thick, lumpy texture alone lets me know this is not human blood, not like I'd expect that from Stefan anyway. I drink more in discomfort, not for pleasure but to gather back some strength that the fight took out of me. Edward watches me closely, I crush the plastic in my hand trying to draw out the final drops.

Sighing I throw the empty bottle onto the bed, satisfying Stefan. He looks at his watch then with a stern expression heads towards the door.

"I've gotta take Elena to school, do you think you could keep an eye on her until I get back?" Stefan asks Edward.

 _Is he serious?_

"I'm not a child Stefan, I don't need a babysitter-"

"Clearly you do since we've already established you can't do as your told," He snapped, making me shrink away like a nervous puppy, he notices this and sighs. Rubbing his hand over his face, he takes a deep breath. "I just don't want you to get hurt Bella." He said in a gentler voice.

"I know," I responded, meekly.

We stare at each other, I give him a nod to let him know that everything is okay, he nods back in agreement. Between our silent exchange, we came to a mutual understanding. Like Stefan said the day before, he sees me as a sister and to me, he was the brother I never had but always wanted. He didn't always express it, but I could see it now, he was only angry because of his fear of me getting hurt.

I knew some of his anger was because I had gone against his wishes, but I hope he'll come to understand that I was only trying to help. Damon couldn't continue to get away with what he's done.

"Stefan, I'm so sorry-"

"I know," He smiled weakly, glancing at his watch again. "I really have to go." He announced.

"I'll look after her," Edward assured Stefan.

Stefan thanked him before vanishing into thin air, the rumble of his car pulling away soon followed. Unwillingly I pulled my hand out of Edwards and prepared to get out of bed.

"Wait, where are you going?" Edward questioned, placing a hand on my shoulder to stop me from moving further.

"Well for one I have human needs I have to attend to, and I need to go to the hospital and find a decent drink, that animal blood just makes me feel worse," I explained, pushing past his hand easily I stood to my feet.

Groggily, I drag myself towards the door but stop once I see myself in the full-length mirror. My once favorite long sleeved jumper now had a massive hole in the rib section. Surrounding it a circular shape, dried up blood stain. My skin was once again pale and smooth no sign of a scar or remnants of blood, a perk from healing so quickly. I pulled on the fabric self-consciously, trying to hide the skin on display away from Edwards line of vision.

Sensing my discomfort he stands up and walks over to the vanity desk, gathering a neatly stacked pile of clothes into his arms.

"I presume Stefan doesn't know about your diet then?" Edward guesses, surprisingly he wasn't judgmental at all about my choice.

I shake my head, taking the clothes from his hands. Just from the high quality feel I know these are expensive and most likely designer. I don't think I've ever owned anything that didn't come out of a thrift shop or unbranded street markets.

"Nows not a good time to tell him, what with everything going on lately." I sighed. "Thank you, I'll give these back as soon as possible," I told him gesturing to the clothes.

"No need, Alice brought them especially for you, their yours." He informed me, making my eyes blow open wide in surprise.

"Oh, how much do I owe her?" I asked, knowing full well I don't have the money to afford these kinds of clothes.

"There's no need Bella, think of it as a gift." He tried to persuade me, but I couldn't help feeling unworthy of the clothes. "Even if you tried to pay for them, Alice wouldn't let you, nor would I." He added, sensing my resistance.

I hadn't done anything to deserve such generosity from Alice, we hadn't even spoken one word to each other. I'll have to thank her next time I see her and try to think of a way that she will accept some kind of payment for the clothes.

"Fine," I huffed, giving up the battle. "Um, can you show me the bathroom please?" My voice turned suddenly soft.

Edward grinned at my shyness, it most likely amused him.

"Of course, Miss Swan," He bowed his head, before gesturing me to following him out of the room.

I was left speechless at the sound of my name escaping his lips. Its been so long since someone has called me by my birth name like that. I never realized how much I missed it until now. How much I missed my mother and father that I abandoned in Mystic Falls. Shaking my head I banish those thoughts, I've learned its best not to dwell on the things you've lost, its the only way we can begin to move on.

Following him out into the hallway I was amazed to see the modern interior continued on throughout the rest of the house- or at least the small part I got to see. The bathroom was located right beside the bedroom, it made me feel a little silly to have to ask Edward to escort me to the door.

"There are fresh linen and toiletries all ready for you inside," He informed me opening the door.

I stopped in the doorway, turning to look up at Edward. He didn't know just how grateful and happy I felt to have him in my life. Twice now he had saved me, both times from my own reckless stupidity, but he's always been there. My heart swelled as he stared back into my eyes the both of us unmoving, just absorbing each others presence.

He was so close, yet I wanted to be closer. To reach out and feel his cool skin against my fingertips was the only thing I cared for at that moment. My hand moved on its own desire, and though he stayed as still as a statue, he allowed me to run my hand over his cheek down to his jawline.

So smooth, yet so cold it almost hurt to be in skin to skin contact with him for so long. A shuddering breath left me, as my body was filled with an even greater desire then bloodlust. I stared at his neck, long and muscular with two large purple veins trailing up the sides. I knew he had no blood coursing through him, yet I wanted to bite him, taste him under my tongue.

I wanted him so badly.

"Bella-" He chocked out, jaw clenched tightly together. "You should really go before I lose control."

I didn't know whether he meant in the blood sense or the physical, but either way, I removed my hand from his face, forcing it back down to my side. Nervously I tucked my hair behind my ear, feeling my inner body warm up in embarrassment at the new emotions I've experienced.

"Sorry, I won't be long," I mumbled, escaping into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

Taking a deep breath, I peeled off my clothes onto the floor, marveling at the bathroom which was the same size as my bedroom at the Salvatores. They're three different shower heads and an array of buttons, I was wary of pressing any. Why couldn't it just be as simple as on and off?

A few fumbling minutes later, the water was running warm, and I had successfully managed to wash and get dressed into a presentable state. The clothes, strangely enough, fit perfectly, the cashmere baby blue jumper was incredibly soft, the jeans so light I could have been wearing a feather. I suppose designer clothes are expensive for a reason, and not just because it has a name on the label.

Walking out into the hallway, I could hear a sizzling sound, followed by the entrancing smell of bacon. Letting my senses guide me, I walk into a grand open kitchen to find Edward at the stove cooking, and on the countertop a bag of blood.

I narrow my eyes walking closer to the island and see the logo reads 'Forks general hospital'.

"You went to the hospital?" I asked in surprise, taking a seat at one of the stools.

"I thought I'd save you the journey," He answered, keeping his eyes on the food he was preparing.

"Thank you," I said, touched at the thoughtful gesture.

"No problem," Edward finally turns a wide smile growing on his face, he places a plate of food down in front of me. "Sorry if it tastes bad, I've never had the need to cook before." He admits, watching me closely.

It looked amazing, steam rising off of it, warming my face and clouding me with its heavenly smell.

I grab a knife and fork cutting into the meat and running it through the mysterious sauce and fried egg yolk. It tasted beyond amazing if he wouldn't have told me I would have guessed Edward was a regular in the kitchen.

"It's amazing," I hummed, taking another bite.

"Really?" He said in shock.

"Seriously, you'll have to give me the recipe," I demanded, swallowing down another mouthful.

He chuckled. "Alright, I'm glad you like it."

He stayed standing on the opposite side of the island watching me eat with a content smile on his face, much like he did yesterday in the lunch hall. It was unnerving having to be so self-aware of every bite and movement, knowing he was keenly watching everything.

"I'm sorry I've caused you to miss out on school today," I apologized, trying to divert the attention away from me.

"That's alright, I'd much rather spend the day with you anyway," He admitted, his penetrating stare making his admission even more heartfelt.

I struggled to swallow my next bite.

Reaching for the blood bag, I ripped open the seal, bringing the tube opening to my lips. My eyes fluttered shut as I savored the feeling, sucking up the cool, delicious blood. My body began to come alive immediately as it hit my tongue, filling me with unlimited energy. I could feel it coursing through my veins, heightening my senses and bringing me back to life.

I opened my eyes in dismay as the bag was emptied, not a drop in sight. For the first time, Edward was looking away while I ate, I could tell from how rigid he was that the human blood was strenuous for him to be around.

"Sorry," I apologized, as soon as I realized the pain he must be going through.

"Its fine," He gritted out, refusing to breathe. "Since last night, I don't think any blood will affect me the way yours has,"

"Was it hard, being around my blood?" I questioned, curiously.

"Extremely." He admitted, with crazed eyes, almost as if he was recalling the smell, he clenched his fist.

"But you managed to resist," I pointed out. "I wish I had that kind of willpower." I hung my head.

I wasn't even hungry anymore, it was pure greed for more that was urging me to make a trip to the hospital and get another bag.

"I could resist because I've discovered that I care more about you then my hunger," He confessed, drawing my attention back to him. "When I found you, bleeding on the ground suddenly the blood meant nothing, all I knew in that moment was that I would do anything to keep you alive."

Did he really care for me so strongly? Could it be true that I wasn't the only one who felt this way? Even with his sincerity, I was struggling to see this as a real possibility.

"I told you, I care for you more then you think," He adds, eyes growing from hard too soft the longer he gazes at me.

His gaze makes me feel uneasy, I have no choice but to look away and force all my focus onto the half eaten food in front of me. I'd never been placed in a situation like this before, never cared for someone in the way I did for Edward. All of these feelings were new and exciting, yet I felt scared at the thought of trying to express them.

Like earlier when I craved to touch him, my body acted on its own accord, but once I had touched him I was lost. I knew what I wanted, yet I had no idea where to begin. And now I know how I feel, yet I have no way to express it.

"I still say I care for you more," I respond, with pursed lips. My voice was weak, nowhere near being filled by the same amount of emotion as Edward was able to put behind his words.

"You're wrong."

"I'm not wrong," I retort, meeting his gaze. "You're just exceptionally better with words than me."

He laughed softly, casting his eyes downwards.

"When your finished would you like a tour of the house?" He offered.

"You're really going to babysit me aren't you?" I quipped, in a tone much harsher then I intended.

"My only intention was to spend time with you, but if you rather leave, your more then welcome too, though I can't promise I won't watch over you from afar," He admits.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that," I quickly stammered to correct myself, making a smile grow across his lips. "I'd love a tour." I ended, breathily.

And that's exactly what he did once I'd finished eating. Taking my arm and looping it through his own he escorted me slowly from the first floor all the way up to the third. The house was very bare and had a minimalistic feel to it. Overall I thought it was nice, clean and open, but it didn't feel like a family home. It looked more like a showroom where no one lived, where in reality seven people lived here.

I'd pointed out a few key attractions that managed to catch my eye. For one, on the first floor in the center of the living room was a grand ebony piano. Of course, Edward was an amazing pianist, he hadn't played for me when I asked, but I just knew he was exceptionally good like everything else he does.

They have a huge display of various graduation caps organized into color order, mounted onto the wall. To any normal audience, it looks to be just a piece of modern art, when in fact it was the Cullens actual graduation caps. Much like Stefan, the Cullens have moved quite a lot during there lifetime, always repeating the high school to college route. Edward tells me it simply to fulfill boredom and blend into the community. I say simply having to repeat high school would be the cause for boredom, not the solution.

Then I stopped short walking up towards the third floor, hanging diagonally on the wall was a large, outdated cross. I was entranced by its size at first, then questioned the irony of having such a symbol of religion in a house full of vampires.

"A cross?" I questioned, confused.

"It was Carlisle's fathers, it used to be on display in the church which he ran. Carliles kept it, as a reminder of his past and to always keep the faith," Edward answered me, staring at the wooden cross with a face void of emotion.

"Carlisle's believes in God?"

"Yes. He believes God can forgive all, including vampires. It's one of the main reasons he wanted to become a doctor, that way if he could use curse for good, to save lives instead of destroying them, then maybe he can redeem himself for his sins and be allowed redemption," Edward explained, but as he spoke I could hear the disbelief in his voice.

"You disagree?" I guessed.

"I'm unsure. How can I believe a God exists when monsters like us do?" He fired back in a questioning tone.

It hurt to hear how he referred to our species as monsters. I've thought the same way many times, especially when I'd made my first kill as a vampire. Never in my life would I have thought myself capable of murder, yet I did, and all for my desire for blood. But Stefan changed that way of thinking, he showed me a way to feed without killing. I wish he could live the same way. But sadly human blood and Stefan aren't a good combination.

"If I recall correctly wasn't it you who told me monsters don't have compassion, yet you are filled with compassion. You feed off animals to protect human life, you care for your family, you care for me... Nobody, human or vampire with that kind of compassion would be turned away by God." I pointed out.

"Perhaps," He mumbled, still seeming doubtful. "I'd like to think so anyway, the thought of being damned to hell for eternity isn't exactly appealing,"

"It's a good thing were immortal," I joked, yet he didn't laugh in response, in fact, a dark look crossed over his eyes.

"Let's continue on," He changed the topic, ascending slowly up the stairs.

There wasn't much on the third floor besides a spare office, bathroom, and two bedrooms, one of them being a guest room and the second being Edwards. He seemed hesitant when announcing it as his room, letting his hand linger on the doorknob, assessing my reaction. With each second that passed by as creaked opened the door, my nerves grew.

A persons bedroom was there most private place, it represented the person living inside. A mental image of what I presumed Edwards room to look like flashed before my eyes. Dark wallpaper, a bed in the center of the room, a wall covered in CDs and modern art scattered around.

When the door fully opened, I was met with the complete opposite. Taking a few tentative steps inside, I analyzed every little aspect of his room. The walls and woodwork were all snow white, matched with a beige carpet. I was right about the wall of cd's but not only that he had shelves stacked with vinyls, and books. The biggest noticeable difference between the image I had conjured up and reality was the bed.

There wasn't one. Only a black leather divan pressed up against the floor to ceiling length windows, which covered the walls, leaving the room open to view the forest which surrounded the property.

"Do you miss being able to sleep?" I turn to ask him.

He looks relieved by my reaction to his room, calmly approaching me as I near his wall of various collections.

 _I wonder what Edward reads?_

"I don't actually remember what its like to sleep, but I do envy those who can. It must be nice to just close your eyes and shut off your mind for a while, being awake all the time can ironically grow a little tiresome after a few decades," He mused, to which I nodded in understanding.

I couldn't imagine not being able to sleep again, it was the one thing that allowed me to separate away from the constant hunger.

"What do you do all night then?" I quizzed, stopping in front of the ceiling high shelves.

"Like I've said various things, my brothers like to spend the time either play fighting, competing on video games or spending times with their mates, my mother and father spend most of their time to educate themselves, they're always interested in developing their knowledge. And I like to either read or compose music my paino," He explains from behind me as I scanned over his selection of books.

He has so many classics, many of which I've read, but others all seem to be in foreign languages. It doesn't surprise me that Edward speaks more than one language since he appears to be good at everything.

Though Edward is quite the collector, I have to admit the Salvatores collection is much more impressive. I bet he would love Stefan's first editions section.

"And what will you be doing tonight?" I pondered, glancing at him when I was met with silence as a response.

He seemed hesitant, pursing his lips before reaching forward and pressing a button on the stereo. Soft classical music echoed around the room, I couldn't name that composer if asked, but I like it, whoever it was.

I was stunned when I felt the coolness of Edwards hand against my own, suddenly I didn't care about his response. I stood dumbfounded, rooted to the spot, as he turned me towards him, and with great delicacy, placed his free hand on my hip, keeping me at arm's length from him. The feel of him touching my sent a rush of emotions to spark inside of me. It was such a strong feeling that it distracted me until it was too late and I realized his intentions.

He made a move to step forward, and I awkwardly stumbled backward. I cringed at the very thought of having to dance. I'd never done so as a human and had no interest in doing so as a vampire. Even if my coordination was better there are just some things that never change. One of them being my inability to dance.

"What?" He asked, as I visibly winced.

"I can't dance," I admitted, expecting him to loosen his grip, but he didn't.

"Hmm," He hummed taking a step closer. "I could force you, but I wouldn't want to hurt you."

I narrowed my eyes at his conception of me.

"I'm not as fragile as you might think," I warned, having to crane my neck in order to look him in the eyes.

"In comparison to me, you are," He persisted, his fingertips now barely grazed my hip.

"You may not be able to bleed, but I'm just as strong as you,"

"You're not going to hurt me, Edward," I promised, walking closer into his touch.

"I'm not going to take that risk," He refused, taking a step back.

"I'm really not that fragile," I added, tired of everyone seeming to doubt my strength. "In fact, I can prove it," I said as an idea began to form in my head.

Edward cracked a smile at that, minus Damon's cocky bravado, Edwards smile was similar in terms of overconfidence. He truly believed that I could be so easily hurt.

"I don't doubt that your strong Bella, I'm just explaining that I have to be cautious around you, one small touch, too strong, and I could crush your hand,"

He was right on that end, although we were sort of the same, his skin was like rock compared to mine which resembled a human feel. That let alone made me the more prone to getting hurt. As if that wasn't enough on its own, Edward had a lot more vampire years on him then my mere five.

I've learn't from my encounter last night that I wouldn't stand a chance.

"It will heal," I shrug.

"Snap your neck?"

I let out a lighthearted chuckle.

"Been there, hurts like hell, but again it will heal," I inform him.

He purses his lips in thought, hesitating.

"Even so, I don't want to cause you pain," I get the feeling that's not what he was going to say.

"Edward you can't hurt me, in fact, I think you should be scared of me hurting you," I teased, crossing my arms over my chest and cocking my head to the side.

"Oh really?" He laughed.

"Mhmm," I hummed, nodding.

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but you don't scare me," He said.

I smiled at him before narrowing my eyes and baring my fangs. His eyes flew open wide in response at seeing me in full vampire mode. Without warning, I lunged at him, hearing the same defining sound from last night as our bodies collided together. Within seconds he was on the forest floor, looking up at me as I held him down from above, fangs still bared and eyes glowing red. I hiss at him to further prove my point.

"Scared now?" I quppied, retracting my fangs.

"Not even close," He laughed, I could barely register what was happening. Edward moved much too fast for me to keep up with.

One minute, I was the one dominating, pinning him to the floor, the next he was gone, leaving me laying on my back looking up at the cloud filled sky. A ghostly chuckle in the distance grew fainter, followed by the light sound of twigs snapping. I strained to hear as he laughed again from afar, jumping to my feet, I follow the sound of his feet and the lingering trail his scent left behind.

Edward was defiantly fast, much faster then I was. It took a while before I caught up to him, only to see him scaling the side of a tall tree with ease. I watched from bellow on the forest floor with fascination at the sight. It's not every day you see someone crawl up a tree which has no branches.

He looks down once he reaches the top, with a grin.

"I hope you can keep up spider monkey," He teases before leaping to the next tree, so quickly it was a blur.

I've never attempted to climb a tree before, despite mystic falls being filled with them. As a child, I tended to stray far away from anything that seemed the slightest bit dangerous, due to my lack of balance. Tree climbing was one of the top on the list of 'Bella should not do'.

Placing my fingertips on the trunk I apply pressure, ready to jump and claw my way to the top. But of course even as a vampire danger still finds its way to me. A burning pain rushes to my index fingertip, where on inspection I see the smallest little splint of wood buried under my skin.

Of course, _I_ would get a splinter.

Quickly I yank it out, narrowing my eyes with determination, I crouch low to the ground. Jumping into the air, I managed to reach the top branch, balancing on it with ease. I look down with amazement at how high I managed to get with what felt like a small jump. My eyes trail forwards to find that Edward is already a few trees ahead by now, seeming so carefree as he jumps from branch to branch getting higher and higher into the overgrowth.

I follow his pattern, eventually falling into place with him keeping a tree's distance between us. Edward looks back seemingly impressed with how I've managed to keep up with him. Maybe now he'll see were not so different.

He scales up the highest tree here in the forest, making me do a leap of faith just in order to reach the top. I tried to be as careful as possible. I'm not risking another complication with wood, that pain is far too unbearable.

Once we both reach the top, Edward cages me in between his arms, pressing me up against the tree trunk. I have no time to admire the scenery or calculate how high above the ground we are. I only see his dark golden eyes a mere inch away holding me captive with there intensity. This was the moment right? I've read enough books and watched enough romantic cliche movies to know that this was the moment a kiss was supposed to happen. The fiery passion was their, sparking between us, I could feel it like an electrical current radiating off his body and soaking into mine.

Just like earlier outside of the bathroom, an overwhelming feeling came over me urging to touch him. But even if I did touch him I knew it wouldn't be enough. I craved to consume everything about him. My eyes fluttered shut at the thought of his sweet smell under my nose, his cool breath against my neck, his lips caressing mine, my tongue tracing his skin, tasting him, feeling him pressed against me.

My heart began to race in quick succession, I forced my eyes open to find Edward stood at the end of the branch, his back to me with a rigid posture. Every emotion which had bubbled up inside deflated at seeing him turned away from me. Did he not want me? Was my blood too much for him? Or did he still fear hurting me, even after I tried to prove him wrong?

Every possible reason for his reaction that crossed my mind sent me further into despair.

"Edward?" I called out to him, softly.

"Just give me a minute." He said, in a strained voice.

I watched as his shoulders tensed up, and his hands formed into tight balls. He stayed that way for a minute, unmoving just like a statue. Until finally, he came back to life, turning back to me with a calm posture. He frowned when he looked into my eyes, seeing the hurt that I couldn't hide.

"Whats wrong?" He asks worriedly, taking a cautious step closer.

I bit into my bottom lip looking at the forest below, willing the tears of embarrassment to be pushed back.

"Bella," He coaxed softly.

His cool index finger grazed the bottom of my chin before slowly pulling it up so my eyes were forced to connect with his. His eyebrows drew closer together with worry. I knew I had to get it off my chest what was wrong, but there was something so demeaning about having to ask your boyfriend why he didn't want to be physical with you.

Plucking up the courage I opened my mouth.

"Why do you not want to touch me? Is it just because you think I'm fragile? Or do you not find me attractive in that way?" I cringed to myself for saying the last part.

It hurt the most to say, because it was always the constant thought in the back of my mind, ever since Edward had started paying attention to me. What could he possibly see in me? I was nothing but a plain Jane, brown eyes, brown hair, basic height and weight, nothing about me screamed unique or beautiful, just plain. Unlike him, who was gifted with perfectly angular features, flawless skin and in general he was just perfection. It may sound like an exaggeration, but place him next to any human, and that human would seem unworthy to stand beside him.

I was that human in this situation.

He stared at me in disbelief.

"In all my hundred years of walking this earth, I have never come across someone as beautiful and captivating as you. My problem isn't that I don't want you Bella, nor is it that you are too fragile, its that I want you so much, it scares me. You're bringing out human emotions in me that I've only ever read about in books, and now I'm feeling them-" He shakes his head, getting lost in his words. "Does it bother you that our relationship isn't physical?"

"Sometimes," I mumbled. "I've never been in a relationship before, so I'm not sure how its meant to work, in terms of physicality."

"You've never had sex with anyone?" His question was so brazen, and his face so full of surprise it made me feel embarrassed to have to admit I was, in fact, a virgin in every way.

"I've never even been kissed before," I admitted, ashamed.

"Neither have I," Edward said.

My eyes widened. "Really?"

"Like I said, your the only one whos ever captured my interest."

I was gobsmacked, to say the least. Edward must have been approached by hundreds of women in his lifetime, and yet he's managed to keep his innocence intact. It was such a relief to know I didn't have to be embarrassed about my lack of experience since Edward felt the same way as I did. I knew now how he felt, I too felt scared at feeling that kind of human emotion at first, it was foreign, but made my body feel more alive than ever.

"I want to be with you Bella, in every way. I just don't know how to be close to you, I'm not even sure if I can be," He said, voicing his worries.

"It's okay. This is enough." I offered, reaching down to hold his hand in mine.

I smiled, happily while he looked down at our hands. Even a simple gesture like this would do. Just to feel his skin on mine sent my body alight. It wasn't what my body craved but it would do for now, if it was all Edward would be willing to try.

He frowned, taking a step closer to me so I was back to being pressed up against the tree trunk.

"Close your eyes." He ordered softly.

I did as he said, letting my lids close shut, leaving nothing to see but darkness. My other senses suddenly felt stronger, I could smell him more, so sweet, like a rare forbidden candy just out of my reach. My fingertips tingled, letting me know his body was just within reach from mine. I nearly went into shock when I felt a cool breeze hit my lips. The air today was cold, but not that cold.

 _Was that Edwards breath?_

I quivered in response.

"Stay very still." He commanded.

I became a statue, frightened to even breath in case it caused me to move suddenly.

He pressed his cheek against my chest, over my hammering heart. I could only guess he was listening to it beat faster at his touch. He moved with slowness, allowing one of his hands to trail from the back of my neck to my shoulder blade, then back up to cup my jaw. I didn't move no matter how much I craved to open my eyes and reciprocate the action, I was too afraid of him stopping.

After a torturous minute of stillness, he trailed his nose up along my collarbone to the base of my neck. He inhaled deeply, then let out a shuttering cool breath against my skin causing me to shiver. Thankfully the movement didn't stop him. He inhaled deeply, releasing the same shuttering breath before moving away.

His thumb brushed over my cheek, I could sense there was a hesitation from him, as he decided if what he was doing was safe, and how far he could go without losing control of himself. Just when I thought it was all over, his cool marble lips ghosted over mine, before pressing very gently down.

All thought of allowing him time to move at his own pace flew out the window as soon as I felt his lips. I gripped his shirt in my fists, dragging his body closer to his body so it aligned with mine. Forcing my lips on to his harder, he tried to keep the kiss delicate and soft but soon gave in to my forceful movements.

Our lips pressed together hard, caressing and moving with hunger. On his lips I could taste that sweet flavor that continuously drew me into him. Without warning my tongue push past his lips allowing me to taste him. A guttural sound between a moan and an animalistic hiss escaped. It was beyond the taste of blood, it was indescribable.

Edward growled pressing himself hard up against my stomach while kissing me feverishly. The bark beside my heard began to crack on either side, under his hands. We were both losing control of ourselves fast.

"Bella," Edward breathed.

As if on instinct he grinds his hips into mine. With the taste of his lips, and the feel of his body, hard against mine. I was on the brink of being sent over the edge of pleasure into madness with how much desire he was filling me with.

A sudden overwhelming urge came over me. Without thought, the words slipped out.

"Bite me." I moaned.

He was gone.

I opened my eyes seeing nothing but an empty branch in front of me, I looked down at the forest floor seeing Edward there crouched down to the forest floor, growling. Why did I say that? I could only guess the dark places Edward mind went once I said that. No wonder he disappeared.

"Edward, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." I apologized, my voice coming out breathy as I tried to calm my body down.

There was no reply apart from the sound of his growl decreasing in volume. I raised my head towards the sky, cursing myself for behaving so recklessly. I should have taken it slow, I shouldn't have let my body take control. I knew how hard being physical was going to be for him, yet when he entrusts me enough to take it slow, I turn into a wild animal.

In a blur, Edward was in front of me once again, stood on the branch.

"My apologies, I needed a minute to recompose myself, " He apologizes.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let it get so out of hand, and I certainly shouldn't have said that." I apologized back, looking at his rigid posture with sadness.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked, worriedly scanning over my body.

"I'm fine. Not sure about the tree though," I joked, looking over my shoulder at the claw marks Edward had left behind.

He chuckled, taking a measured step forward, he grasps my hand, raising it to his lips so he can place a tender kiss on the back of it.

"I'm afraid we'll have to get back to the house now. My siblings will be arriving from school, and Stefan will be here to pick you up," He informed me.

"It's really that time already?" I questioned, shocked at how quickly the day has gone by.

"I'm surprised as well, time only seems to move too quickly when I'm with you," He confesses, rendering me speechless in awe. "Come on, let's go before twilight hits."

I managed a nod, following his lead we jump down lithely to the forest floor, our feet landing soundlessly onto the soil. We briefly glance at each other before taking off in a run. I deliberately stay behind Edward, since I still don't know the area very well, or where the house is located.

Whilst running behind him I am once again entranced by his speed. I wonder, are all of his kind this fast or was it merely Edward?

Either way, it annoyed me at how good he was at everything. One day I'll find something he's not good at.

Once we got to the house, I could already hear the sound of Stefan's engine rumbling growing louder the closer it came. I knew it was time to say goodbye, but I didn't want too. I felt like there were so many things left unsaid about our kiss, and where our relationship was going to go from this point.

Since I was still alive did that mean our relationship could be physical? How far would Edward want to and be able to go? Also how far was I willing to go with him?

So many questions that would only be answered in time.

Stefan's bright red car rounded the corner with speed, slowing down beside the curb where Edward and I waited. Edward being the gentleman he was walked over to the passager side door to open it for me.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on her Edward," Stefan begins as I lower into my seat.

"I didn't need watching," I grumbled.

"It was my pleasure," Edward responded, bending down to flash me a smile.

"Tell Carlisle I'll be more than happy to meet with your family when he's next available."

"I will." Edward agrees, shutting my door, he bends down to see into the car. "I'll pick you up for school tomorrow."

"Okay," I reply, glad that he still wanted to continue on with our new routine.

He seemed as reluctant to say goodbye, reaching his hand inside the car he cups my face, brushing his thumb tenderly across my bottom lip before retreating back to the curb. His touch sent me into a hypnotic state remembering the overwhelming feeling of when his lips first touched mine. I now craved something equally as much as blood, and that was the taste of Edward.

His flavor is my new heaven.

"So since you haven't slapped me or verbally abused me, I'm going to guess your not entirely upset with me leaving you with Edward for the day?" Stefan assumed, making me realize we had now pulled away from the Cullens house.

"I didn't need a babysitter," I repeated my complaint instead of giving a straight answer.

"I know," He said, suddenly beaming cheekily, he swings his head in my direction. "I just thought I'd give you the excuse to spend some time alone with him."

"Stefan," I hissed, slapping his forearm out of anger.

"Ow, what?" He chuckled.

I really should have expected some kind of teasing from him to be involved, it was so typical of him. In this case, I wasn't mad at him. Without our time alone today, I would have never felt as close to Edward as I do right now. And I'm near certain we would have never kissed. In some ways, I should be thanking Stefan, but I won't admit that to him.

"You're impossible," I grumbled, unable to hide a smile.

"I'm still mad about your reckless behavior last night, but I know you were only doing what you thought was right," He sighed.

"How's Jessica?" I questioned.

"Confused, but alive. Damons compulsion is having a real toll on her behavior, she barely spoke today at school, and if she did it was to brag about how great Damon is," Stefan explained with an eye roll.

"Typical Damon," I grumbled.

"I'm tired of talking about Damon, tell me what you and Edward did all day while I had to endure the typical day of a high schooler," He questioned in curiosity.

"We talked," I replied.

Stefan threw a sideways glance at me, one eyebrow raised in what I presumed was bewilderment.

"You talked... for six and a half hours?" His doubt was understandable.

"We had a lot to talk about," I shrugged, acting nonchalant.

The was a bout of silence.

"Did you have sex with him?" He asked.

"No!" I squealed out in an immediately.

I was so embarrassed and not because of what Stefan had presumed we'd been doing. It was due to my unwillingness to have this type of conversation with him. He'd never talked about his sex life with me - _thank god_ \- and I didn't want to talk about mine. Existent or nonexistent, a conversation about that would be equally as painful as the memory of my father attempting to give me the _talk_.

"Well you must have done something, it was written all over Edwards face. He had that smile all men wear once they've done something above the pg rating," Stefan teased, grinning wider as I squirmed uncomfortably in my seat.

"Well?" He pushed, knowing he caught me.

"We kissed- that's all," I answered, watching the trees blur by. "It doesn't matter anyway I ruined the moment," I added with a sigh.

"What did you do?" Stefan asked amusedly.

Rolling my eyes I turned to glare at him. "It's not funny Stefan, we were having a really good time- great in fact. Then for some reason, I asked him to bite me." I admitted, burying my face into the safe confinements of my hands.

Reliving the memory was just as painful as living through it. The feel of pure euphoric passion stripped away in seconds all because of my lack in control. Why had I even asked him to do that? It was such a foolish thing for me to say when I know he has a problem being around my blood. If he were to taste it... who knows what might happen.

"That's just your natural instinct Bella, its nothing to be ashamed of. Blood sharing is a very intimate and special gesture to our kind. It's the vampire in you that wants him to bite you. It shows that you love him and entrust him enough with your life that you would let him feed upon you," Stefan explains, pulling up into the driveway behind Zacs car.

Now that he explained it, I understood the foreign urge, to not only have Edward bite me but to bite him in return. In my mind, I felt like it was the only way I could truly express the magnitude of my feelings for him. But I knew Edward better by now, he struggled to be around my blood more than anyone else's. He would also never do anything that could risk causing me harm. Which made the likelihood of him agreeing to blood sharing very meager.

"The only problem is we can't blood share. Edward doesn't have blood, and for one he feeds off of animals and two he has a problem being around my blood as it is, I don't want to make life harder for him by forcing him to drink my blood," I said.

Stefan hummed in response, pursing his lips.

"There's no stronger feeling for a vampire then the feeling of blood sharing with someone you truly love, words can't describe it..." He said with a far off look. "Don't worry, if he feels the same way, I'm sure he'll have no difficulty in giving you what you want."

Unfortunately, Stefan didn't know Edward as well as I did. I could almost guarantee that blood sharing wouldn't be a part of our relationship. He wouldn't be willing to endanger my life, even if I requested and begged for him to bite me. He just wouldn't. It upset me knowing that I wouldn't get to experience the feeling of blood sharing as Stefan had described. Yet I knew from today that just being with Edward had filled me with unimaginable feelings, ones that you'd read about in unrealistic romance novels.

"Do you hear that?" Stefan suddenly asks, frowning deeply.

I strain my hearing trying to pinpoint a sound that he could be referring too. Very faintly I could hear the familiar sound of wood crackling under fire. Instantly I knew there was something wrong, for one the fireplace was never lit in the Salvatore house. Secondly, the sound was much fainter than the living room which could only mean it was coming from the basement of the house.

Upon our realization, Stefan and I bolted into the house following the sound which grew louder and louder. By the time the sound grew into a roar of crackling flames we were engulfed by a ball of smoke. The thick grey cloud was emerging from the brass, bolted cellar door.

Suddenly we heard a weak coughing noise from within. Stefan poked his head through the metal bars.

"It's Zac!" He called out in a panic reaching for the metal bolt. "Shit!" He cursed upon touching it.

Ripping off my new jumper, I wound the fabric around my palm and used the thick layer of cotton as a protective barrier from the heat. Easily the bolt slid open, allowing Stefan inside to collect Zac. In a blur, Stefan stops Zac from inhaling any more smoke while rushing him to safety upstairs.

Stefan reappears within seconds, a bucket of water in hand, chucking it over the fire which had engulfed the wooden table. With the fire extinguished we were left with a room clouded by smoke that burned to inhale. As it began to clear the devastation left behind was hard to miss.

All the vervain had been destroyed.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry, this chapter has taken so long, it was just** ** _sooooo_** **long to write. Literally, I rarely write chapters this long. On top of that I'm starting to learn how to drive (lord save us all) and its been so draining mentally that I haven't been in the mood to write much. But I managed to complete this chapter for you guys!**

 **My bad if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm really tired and probably missed loads when I proofread.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **See ya in the next chapter xxx**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**EDWARD**

A million thoughts clambered my mind after Bella had left, it wasn't overwhelming in the slightest. Ever since she had come into my life shes filled my every waking thought. Her beauty, her mysterious shielded mind, the creature she was and of course her blood. I tried not to dwell on the thought of her blood for too long. It always caused my hunger to spike in an uncontrollable surge which usually resulted in sporadic hunting trips.

My siblings arrived home not too soon after Bella had left. They didn't seem concerned by my frozen posture on the front lawn. Everyone got out of Rosalie's car, making their way into the house.

"Oh God, you can still smell her," Rosalie complains once inside.

I ignore her comment, dismissing her hatred as once again being petty. Rose never tried to conceal her hate for Bella. Her mind was always filled with jealousy. Bella could experience human things, like enjoy food, sleep the meaningless things every human takes for granted. Nobody craved to be human more than Rosalie, which caused her to envy Bella for what she was.

 _Did she like the clothes? How did they look? Did I get the sizing right?_

Alice's mind shouted at me various questions, clearly bubbling with excitement.

"They fit perfectly Alice, and she looked beautiful, as always..." I respond, knowing she could hear me.

Returning to my bedroom it looked so bare now without Bella in it. A smile ghosted over my lips as I smelt her scent still lingering in the air.

 _I wish I could have seen for myself it's so annoying not being able to see her in my visions, I hate the unknown. When can I meet her Edward?_

"Soon Alice," I responded, hoping to cool down her excitement.

Alice had been on my side since the first day I told my family I was going to pursue Bella. My parents did as well of course, but my other siblings didn't like the idea of a 'human' knowing our secret. Even now they know she's a vampire they still find room for skepticism.

Taking a seat on the couch, I lean back and slump like a human would from practiced habit.

As my siblings go about there usual hobbies, I let my mind wander to last night.

I'd finally met Stefan's brother Damon and could see why Bella never mentioned him and why she had reacted so angered when Jessica announced their date. When I caught her laying there surrounded by a pool of blood, a dark figure looming over her, ready to pull her heart out, I acted on impulse.

I lunged toward him to get his body off of hers, and once we'd crashed to a stop he attempted to hit me. I caught his hand with ease apply pressure until I heard his bones snapping and cracking.

One look of pain mixed with fear crossed over his face. He tugged himself free then he was gone into the night leaving Bellas lifeless body.

Her blood hypnotized me, entranced me and pulled me in. I'd gone to her side, reaching out to touch the blood pooled on her skin. Just a small taste, a drop. My finger was coated, the bright red trialing down, staining my skin.

I brought it closer to my lips.

Thud... _thud_.

The intervals of her heart grew slower.

She was dying.

 _Dying_...

My mind broke free easily once I realized what was happening. It suddenly was easy to ignore the blood and focus solely on her and keeping her alive.

 _I can't lose her._

Pulling the wooden splint from her chest, more blood spewed out. I used my palms to apply pressure to the area, trying to put my medical experience to good use. Her skin healed over remarkably fast, but she was still fading.

In a panic, I had collected her into my arms and run home to Carlisle. We didn't know what the problem was until contacting Stefan.

It was strange how different our kinds were yet we both lusted after the same thing.

I'd made a mental note to try and avoid anything wooden or vervain from being around Bella in the future.

Spending the day with her was, in all honesty, the greatest day of my existence up to this point. I never realized how dull and lonely my life had been until meeting her.

Watching her facial expressions and mannerisms fascinated me. It drives me mad not knowing what she is thinking. I have to observe her every action in order to read her. It's been getting easier, I can now tell when she's lying or nervous, her teeth will always sink into her bottom lip.

She managed to pull out so many human emotions in me. Jealousy at those insolent boys from school, worry for her safety, anger at her lies and closed off mind, awe from her beauty and selflessness and even love.

But today something changed. When we stood outside the bathroom just inches away from one another the whole atmosphere shifted. I was captivated by her beauty. Her breathing became labored, she reached towards me leaving me stunned.

Her touch... so soft and gentle, trialing warmth across my skin. A new emotion sparked very sudden and intense. Lust, my mind was filled with wants and desires to reach out and feel her skin in return. It seemed only natural.

But my mind froze, panic setting in at the mere thought of danger she could be put in. I knew how easy it had been to crush Damon's hand. What if I'd applied the same amount of pressure by accident? One wrong move and I could hurt the very thing I was living for.

"Bella," My voice came out raspy and strained, a tone I'd never heard before. "You should really go before I lose control."

I was going to lose control, and I knew I wouldn't stop until she ended up injured under my hand. With reluctance, she left leaving me to dwell on the aftermath of those new emotions.

With them came new thoughts that had begun clouding my mind. I heard the water turn on, and in my mind pictured the wetness running over her silky nude frame.

I practically ran from the house needing the distance away from temptation. Thankfully Bellas hunger gave me a good distraction away from those tempting thoughts.

Little had I known it would only be the beginning. What began as a teasing battle of strength lead too us being encased once again in a lust filled state.

She was so close, my divine angel. Her long lashes fluttered shut resting atop her cheeks. I admired her every facial characteristic. Her deeply curved cupids bow, high set brows, plump cheeks with a narrow bone structure. Her lips were the last mesmerizing aspect. A rich pink, so delicate looking. The bottom lip more fuller than the top.

I wanted to kiss her, I craved it. But I didn't know how to do so without putting her in danger. Once I tasted her on my lips, would I be able to resist going further or would the maddening desire consume all my rational thoughts? What if I hurt her, could she ever forgive me? What if the sharpness of my teeth accidentally cut her lip... if I so much as taste a drop of her blood-

Her heart rate suddenly spiked, filling my ears with its intense thumping. It caused my hunger to make an appearance.

I moved to the end of the branch, trying my hardest to recollect myself away from her scent.

The distance I had put between us had hurt Bella. Her voice became so frail and full of vulnerability. When she had asked if I didn't find her attractive, I'd been appalled with myself.

Had I really not made her feel beautiful? If I could I would tell her every second of the day how her beauty encapsulated me. She was the angel I didn't deserve.

I had told her just how beautiful I thought she was, but she still seemed so pained. I hated seeing that look in her eyes knowing I'd caused it. I knew the risks but I had to try and prove to her and myself that we could have some kind of normalcy in this relationship.

I ordered her to close her eyes and stand still so I could go at a safe pace. I first laid my head over her chest feeling the heat immediately coating my skin. Her heart began to hammer as I hoped. I tried to accustom myself to the thrilling sound mixed with the rush of her blood.

Letting my nose glide up to the base of her neck it was hard to retain the creature within which craved to bite into the soft flesh. Once I got past the hunger a euphoric feeling came over me at touching her.

She felt just like I'd imagined soft, supple and warm.

I was ready, slowly leaning in towards her lips inhaling her scent as I go. She shivered, catching me off guard before resuming her near statue state. With the lightest touch, I could muster I covered my lips with her own.

I hadn't expected her reaction. The soft kiss lasted for a second before it transformed into a heated passionate one. My mind screamed at me to slow down, be cautious, yet my body screamed the opposite.

I'd never imagined something could feel as good as being close to Bella. Her scent clouded my mind, as well as her body, pressed flush up against my own. Our mouths fought for dominance before suddenly her tongue entered my mouth.

I was worried at first, my mouth was filled with venom, and my teeth were razor sharp. But it didn't seem to affect her. In fact, her throat vibrated with a deep moan, kissing me even more feverishly.

My hips moved on there own accord, rubbing up against her. I relished in the feel of her body. Thoughts of tearing her clothes off and basking in her beauty had swarmed my mind.

So many new cravings. These lust-filled thoughts were both frightening and exciting.

I now had some understanding for the teenage boy's minds at school.

I couldn't control the moan of her name falling from my lips. I loved this woman more then I thought could be possible. She is the embodiment of what I dreamed to have in a wife. There was no doubt in my mind that had I met Bella when I was human, I would have dropped down on one knee and proposed.

My crotch was aching in a way it never had before. Of course, I've had sexual thoughts before meeting Bella, but there was no desire to act upon them. This was a whole otherworldly experience.

I'd ground my hips harder into hers seeking some kind of pressure to relieve the tension in my body. Her blood was boiling from my touch, heart racing erratically. My nails dug into the tree rather than her skin.

"Bite me." She moaned in a raspy want filled voice.

An animalistic urge came over me so suddenly. One desire filled image of my teeth sinking into her skin, coating my tongue with her sweet blood was enough to send me over the edge. I'd lost control, the only way I could keep her safe was to create distance.

I'd dropped to the forest floor, growling fiercely as the beast urged me to rip into her flesh and feast.

 _She asked you too... She wants you too... Bite her_ , the creature within had taunted me.

I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't been able to regain control. My willpower to resist Bellas blood until now has been good, but if I were to taste her...

No, I refuse to think of that.

Time past by slowly as I awaited night to fall over Forks. I never felt time before, it was just a bunch of numbers which meant the start and end to a day. Now, time to me is how long until I get to see her again.

Eventually, night fell, I made my way to the Salvatores house. Hearing only two sets of heartbeats. Stefan was most likely at Elena's house, that was his usual routine.

Jumping up to Bellas window, I use the window ledge to hold onto. The old window lets out a small creak under my touch before opening seamlessly. I ensure to shut it behind me once I've entered.

Before me lays my angel in a peaceful slumber. The bedsheets tangled between her limbs, small puffs of air escaping her mouth.

The first time I had come to Bellas room was to accustom myself to her scent. I wasn't going to let some human control my life. The plan was to encase myself in her scent until I became numb to it.

But that's not what happened. Every night I would not only relish in her scent but in her. She was restless the first few nights I visited, the rain would always wake her up, leaving her tossing and turning in discomfort. Then when she finally got some peaceful sleep the greatest thing happened.

She spoke.

As she dreamt my name fell from her lips. It had been so clear I worried she had woken up. But soon after the same puffs off air escaped letting me know she was still asleep.

I'd been so stunned to find out she was dreaming of me. I became entranced waiting to hear if Bella would let any more words slip out.

A few of the things she had said made me laugh. Like 'it's too green', her little nose had scrunched up with such distaste. I learned that Bella missed her mother and father very much, every night was filled with pained murmurs for them.

"Edward." She mumbled, eyes still shut in sleep.

I moved forward on instinct, taking in a deep inhale of her scent. Watching her eyelashes fluttering. I couldn't help but trail down towards her lips. Warm lips which only a few hours ago had been on mine.

It's surreal really, I had doubted any kind of intimacy between us would be unrealistic. I didn't think I would be strong enough to contain my hunger without causing her harm.

"I love you," she mumbled, her lips parting.

An intense surge of happiness swelled inside of me, my lips turned up. It was so frustrating at times not being able to hear her thoughts, but here while she slept she let out unspoken thoughts. I was able to take a glimpse into her mind. And to know she thought of me and felt the same way, filled me with such joy.

The night passed by too quickly. Bellas alarm would go off in a minute, but that was a good thing. In only twenty minutes I would I be back to pick Bella up for school. I wouldn't have to wait too long until I could see her again. I approached her window reopening it while taking one last glance at my sleeping beauty.

 **BELLA**

I woke up the next morning in a daze from the day prior. It took me a while after my alarm sounded that it wasn't a dream, I really did spend the day with Edward, we really had kissed, and Damon really had destroyed all our vervain supply.

Raking a hand through my unruly bed hair, I trudged towards Zac room, hearing his heavy breathing through the walls.

I knock lightly on the door.

"Zac, can I come in?" I asked, hesitating outside the door.

"Yes," He rasped out, followed up by a throaty cough.

Opening the door I find Zac propped up in bed, eyes tightly squeezed shut. I wish he would have let me or Stefan heal him last night or at least take him to the hospital. He didn't look very well, and I could tell inhaling all of that smoke had damaged his lungs by how much effort it took him to breathe.

"How are you feeling?" I questioned, moving to his side.

"Better," He said, unconvincingly.

I frowned, picking up his empty glass. Running downstairs I filled it up with water and reappeared before Zac had registered I left. Popping out two painkillers I hand them to him. It pained me to watch the agonizing look on his face as he swallowed the pills.

"Zac, please just drink a little bit of my blood. All it would take is a drop-"

"I don't want to take that risk of becoming a vampire, I'd rather die," He cut me off.

Although it was painful to accept, it was his life and his choice, I had to respect it. Hopefully, his body was strong enough to recover on its own.

I looked down knowing there was nothing more I could do.

"Either Stefan or I will check up on you when we get back from school," I tell him.

He nodded slowly in response letting his eyes close. He must be tired still, so I left him and set about getting ready for school starting with a shower.

Stefan had gone to Elena's near enough immediately after putting out the fire. He was so worried that Damon was going to make a move last night. Maybe I'd provoked him enough to finally act, but since there was no miss calls or texts from Stefan on my phone I presumed everything was okay.

My whole body felt light with giddiness as the time approached closer to when Edward usually picked me up. I missed him, even though we'd been together twelve hours ago, it felt like too long of a wait to see him again.

Once dressed I waited eagerly on the couch for him to arrive. Looking at my watch I wasn't surprised to hear his engine pulling into the drive at the exact second the big hand hit the twelve.

I opened the door, running to avoid the rain, sliding seamlessly into the passenger seat of the Volvo. Instantaneously, my eyes drew to his catching him staring at me with a huge grin. It was infectious, my own wide smile growing.

"Good morning," I greeted.

"Good morning," He replied back, cheerfully revving up the engine and beginning the drive.

"So since yesterday I didn't really get my opportunity, I'd say today is still my day to ask questions," I pointed out, settling into my seat.

"What would you like to know?" He didn't seem worried for the onslaught of questions.

That was a good sign.

I copied Edwards style of interrogation, opting for more personal questions then aiming for information about his species. Of course, I was still intrigued by the differences between our kinds, it's just right now Edward was my main interest.

I learned many new things throughout the day about his interests and hobbies which had evolved over the decades. It seems he's had quite the extensive Education. From a literate student at Harvard to a Medical student at UCFS.

It was now lunch and we sat at our usual table in the center of the room, sat side by side this time as he explained to me his youth. He wanted to be in the army growing up and was in the stage of being assigned just when the Spanish influenza epidemic hit Chicago.

"That's horrible," I said, saddened by the news.

"The illness struck my father first, then my mother and then eventually me. At the time Carlisle was working night shifts at the hospital I was admitted to. He was lonely and knew I was going to die, so he made the choice and changed me," He explained, and I was transfixed by the story.

"So you have to be dying to become one of you?" I questioned.

That did seem quite similar to our kind, you had to die with vampire blood in your system in order to be reborn. Or better phrased, undead.

"No that's just Carlisle, he wouldn't do this to someone who had a choice," Edward responded, intriguing me further.

"So how do you become a vampire?" I pondered aloud.

He seemed hesitant to answer but eventually did. "Well, unlike you and humans our saliva glands produce a type of venom. When we bite that venom is transmitted into the bloodstream and it causes the person to change if their heart hasn't stopped."

That explained the taste from yesterday, as soon as I had entered his mouth that overwhelming mouthwatering taste had hit me. It must have been his venom since he didn't have functioning saliva glands. My heart began to race at the thought of our kiss. The memories of the intensity his body held over mine and the fire burning within me. I wanted to feel that again.

"Eat something Bella, people are finding it suspicious how either one of us hasn't touched the tray since we sat down," He suddenly went off on a tangent, reminding me that we were in the cafeteria.

Reaching for the boxed sandwich, I rip into the cardboard without regard to what was inside. Taking a bite, I chewed in distaste, swallowing as soon as possible. It wasn't the worst sandwich but it was defiantly below mediocre.

"So tomorrows Saturday..." I hinted, putting the sandwich down.

He leaned forward smiling. "So it is."

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" I added.

"Out," He said, smiling wider.

 _Is he toying with me?_

"Out where exactly?" I continued on.

"It's a surprise,"

I frowned slouching back into my seat. "I hate surprises."

He chuckled, amused by my response.

"Don't worry you will like this one... but I do have something to tell you, and I'm not sure how you're going to react," He began, hesitating as he assessed me.

I tried to act nonchalant, masking my inner worry. A million bad possible situations popped up in my mind, I tried to brace myself for the worst.

"I'm leaving-" Those two words alone made my heart shatter, Edward noticed this and quickly continued on. "To hunt, with Alice so that I'm prepared to be with you tomorrow."

"Oh," I mumbled, feeling foolish for assuming the worst.

"Your not upset are you because I can stay if you'd like-"

"It's fine Edward really, we still have a few hours together," I reminded with a smile.

He frowned deeper. "Actually were leaving now."

My heart sunk as I realized what he meant. He was leaving me and I wouldn't be seeing him again until tomorrow morning. The thought alone saddened me, and he hasn't even left yet. I shouldn't be yearning so much for him, surely it couldn't be normal to crave someone's presence this much?

"I'll stay." He suddenly said, making me realize how low I'd sunk in my seat and how my bottom lip had dropped in a pout.

"No, you go. I'll be fine," I said quickly, recomposing myself.

"Are you sure?" He frowned, he looked so concerned for me.

"She'll be fine Edward," A high pitched, chime-like voice rang out from over my shoulder.

I turned back in surprise to see Alice standing beside me. This was the closest I had ever been to another one of the Cullens. Her ash colored eyes burning into mine, with such overbearing happiness. I noted that her scent didn't appeal to me in the way Edwards did, hers was less sweet and more floral.

"Bella, this is my sister, Alice. Alice, this is my girlfriend, Bella," Edward introduced, I couldn't help the warm flush in my body as he introduced me as his girlfriend.

Somehow the word didn't seem like enough to explain our relationship.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Edwards told us all such lovely things about you. I just know we're going to be great friends," She cheered suddenly clasping my hands within her own. "Tell me, did you like the clothes I left you?"

The clothes... I internally cringed as I recalled ripping the expensive fabric in my haste to open the cellar door last night. I hope she didn't want them back.

"Alice, be careful," Edward warned looking at our joined hands, to which I rolled my eyes.

His worry was so unesscary.

I held Alice's hand tighter. "Thank you, I really did like them, if you can just tell me how much they were I can pay you-"

"Not necessary," She waved me off. "Your practically part of the family now Bella and family don't pay for gifts."

"I just don't like people buying things for me and not giving them something in return," I admitted, feeling very uneasy about the whole situation.

Alice pursed her lips, before grinning.

"How about as payment you be my personal mannequin for some clothes I've designed?" She offered.

"Alice," Edward groaned, an underlying warning still in his tone of voice.

The idea didn't sound appealing in the slightest, but if its all Alice would take, then I will happily oblige.

"Sure." I nodded, knowing I'd made a mistake when she squealed in delight, finally releasing my hands.

"I love her Edward, I'll wait for you at the car. See you soon Bella!" Alice cheered whilst walking towards the exit.

"You know you're going to regret that," Edward pointed out, standing up and circling the table towards me.

"Most likely, but at least she's happy," I sighed.

"Your selflessness is breathtaking," He complimented, reaching out with his fingertips to brush my hair back behind my ear. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, seven o'clock."

"Seven o'clock," I repeated, dismayed as he prepared to leave.

"It's not as long as it seems," He tried to soothe me, but I knew the time would drag as soon as he was gone. It only ever flew by when I didn't want it too.

"Okay," I mumbled.

He leaned down placing his nose to the center of my forehead, inhaling deeply. I closed my eyes savoring the feel of his cool hand pressed up against my cheek, as he allowed his lips to place a tender kiss to my forehead. I wish he would've left that kiss somewhere else, but I knew he wasn't prepared to risk going out of control in a room full of humans.

It was enough to quench my desire for now.

The day passed by painfully slowly as expected without Edward by my side. I felt so empty and lost not having him by my side in Biology or waiting against the wall for me outside of the gym. I hitched a ride with Stefan and Elena like before, sitting in silence the whole drive home.

"Bella?" Stefan called out.

I turned to him slowly. "Yeah?"

We walked side by side into the living room, I took a seat while Stefan stood at the helm of the room preparing himself a drink.

"I think its time to tell Elena what we are," He announced, surprising me.

"Why now?" I asked I had no problem with Elena knowing our secret, in fact, I encouraged it.

"She's getting suspicious, last night while we were close, I lost control and... she saw my eyes,"

"What did she say?" I frowned, leaning forward, while Stefan took a seat on the couch opposite me.

"Nothing, I told her there was something in my eye and she seemed to believe me," He answered taking a sip, before sighing.

"Are you sure?" I speculated.

"No," He sighed, raising a hand to grip his hair. "That's why I think its time to tell her before she finds out in a different way. Plus it might make her want to avoid Damon, maybe even convince Caroline to stay away from him."

"You know his compulsion is too strong to break," I pointed out with a shake of my head.

"Maybe..." He mumbled, taking another sip from the glass. "I'll do it tomorrow after the dance. Will I be graced with the hilarious sight of Edward trying to twirl you around the room?" He changed the topic, and of course, it had to be to tease me.

I groaned collapsing back into the plush cushions.

"You know you won't, besides were spending the day together tomorrow," I announced, watching his reaction.

He wasn't surprised.

"Ah yes I heard at lunch, well wherever he ends up taking you, I hope you have fun. You deserve to relax and enjoy life more," He said making my heart swell at his thoughtfulness.

"Thank you, Stefan," I smiled, felling my body warm with happiness.

"Anytime." He nodded, smiling back.

"How about we go on a little hunting trip after I check up on Zac?" He suggested standing to his feet, finishing off his drink.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm not hungry," I lied, trying to act normal.

He pursed his lips, looking confused but nodded in understanding, vanishing upstairs to tend to Zac. I should have told him then and there while he was in a good mood and stressfree. But I got scared, the fear clogging up my mind and throwing out all rationality.

I spent the rest of my time afterward completing homework, then grabbing a book to sit back and relax for the night. Laying out my planned outfit for tomorrow. I tried to sleep but I seemed so restless full of nerves for the day ahead. I continued to toss and turn for over an hour before somehow drifting off to sleep.

In my dreams, a golden-eyed angel walked by my side through the forest. I knew from the moment I saw his eyes exactly who he was. His hand held mine, interlocked as we walked ahead towards the light, not blinking. For some reason, I felt danger approaching the closer we got to the light, so I stopped. But he continued on, realizing my hand, he drew closer to the light.

"Edward," I called out, in a panic

Suddenly the light in the distance was cast over into darkness by a tall looming figure. The figures smirk penetrated me, inducing my body into a fearful panic for the golden-eyed angel who continued on unknowingly.

I ran trying to stop Edward from going any further, but I couldn't reach him. No matter how hard I pushed to get closer, he seemed just out of my reach.

"Edward, stop!" I whimpered.

He walked calmly into the light, as soon as it hit his skin he erupted into flames, continuing on the walk growing further into the sunlight.

"No!" I screamed.

The smirking man let out a ghostly chuckle.

I gasped sitting up in bed covered in a thin layer of sweat. There was a chill in the room and I noticed the curtains billowing in the wind, the silhouette of the tree branches casting a dark eerie shadow onto the floorboard. Trying to recollect my thoughts I brush a hand over my clammy forehead.

Why did I dream of that? I felt so genuinely scared once I realized it was Damon in my dream coxing Edward into the sunlight.

I reached over in bed to see the alarm clock read four o'clock. I would be getting up in a few hours to meet with Edward, so I may as well stay up. It wasn't like I'd be able to fall back to sleep after that dream anyway.

Getting up I trudged towards the window shutting it and locking the bolt for extra security. Making my way downstairs I don't bother with the lights, using the moonlight traveling through the windows to see through the darkness. I open the fridge grabbing the jug of orange juice, pouring some into a glass.

I heard a noise from behind, similar to a strong gust of wind. My head snapped towards the sound surprised by its speed.

 _What was that?_

"Hello?" I called out, the silence was my reply.

I frowned, closing the fridge while taking my glass of orange juice into the living room. As I entered the same noise passed by, but closer this time. I spun fully alert, searching the darkness for the source of the noise. The sound passed again behind me, but this time the echo of the front door slamming shut followed.

Jumping in fear, the juice spilled over the rim onto the floor. I stood there stunned as I realized somebody had been in the house.

 **A/N**

 **Whoop another update!**

 **Shoutout to Grazi for giving me the idea to do an Edward PoV, it was interesting to get into his mind and I hope you guys enjoyed it too!**

 **Again thank you for all the support and feedback, I'm so glad that even one person is enjoying this!**

 **See you soon in the next update xx**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Mysterious noises of the night aside, nervous feelings mixed with excitement were starting to bubble in the pit of my stomach. I abandoned the idea of relaxing in the living room, taking my drink upstairs and deciding to get a head start in preparation for Edwards arrival.

 _I'm just on edge after that nightmare and I'm hearing things_ , I try to convince myself.

I attempted to be quite as I trudged towards the bathroom to use the shower. It was technically still the middle of the night and I didn't want to wake up Zac especially when he's found it so hard to sleep since the fire. It hurt me to see him in such pain, he has been nothing but kind towards me since coming here, he didn't deserve to be suffering like this.

I could picture mentally, the thick layer of smoke covering his lungs right now. It was no wonder why his breathing had become so labored and his coughs so violent.

After thoroughly washing, shaving, and drying myself I was left with putting on my pre-prepared outfit. I wore what I presumed to be the best outfit I owned. A beige turtleneck jumper with a white collared top underneath, tucked into high waisted light blue jeans and my faithful black boots which had been coated in mud from walking through the damp forests.

Looking into the mirror I was somewhat pleased with the overall outcome. My hair fell into its natural locks, framing my narrow face. Since getting back onto the human blood, I noticed my pale skin has gained some color, brightening up my complexion and making my dull brown eyes glint even in the darkness of my room.

With nothing left to do, I continued on with my book which occupied me before bed. In the back of my mind, while I read, I was alert, searching the house for any foreign sounds. Someone couldn't have really been in the house. I would have heard there breathing, their heartbeat or at least smelt them.

There was nothing, only the sound of wind moving at an unnatural speed.

I frowned deeper considering Damon at first then shaking my head at that thought. I would have defiantly smelt him, his musk is heady striking fear into my body the second he is near. Also, Damon would have done something, not just run about the house for a second and leave without making himself known.

If it wasn't theatrical, then it couldn't have been Damon.

 _So who was it?_

The question lingered in my mind for hours, running through the possibilities then denying each one. Eventually, I had spent so much time dwelling on it, the sky had brightened up outside and it was nearly time for Edward to pick me up.

Readjusting and patting down my hair, I made my way downstairs. The pit of my stomach swarmed with butterflies of nervous excitement. It made the prospect of eating less appealing.

I decided to grab an apple just in case my stomach settled. Just as my fingertips hit the smooth fruit the metal knocker sounded.

Without thought, I was at the door and swinging it open before the hanger had time to fall back into place. There he stood, time seemed to stand still while I marveled in his presence. I missed him. Greedily I inhaled his scent, my body immediately relaxing.

"Hello," He mumbled amusedly, cracking a small smile.

"Hi," I grinned, then cringed at how breathy I sounded.

He looked over my body sending every nerve to stand on end. His smile grew impossibly wider when he reconnected with my eyes.

"We match," He mused, with a chuckle.

That's when I noticed we did in fact match. Edward had on a similar outfit to mine, same matching beige jumper, white collar shirt, blue jeans and of course work boots but his are pristinely polished.

 _Why did he have to look so great in everything?_ I hated how seamlessly he pulled off the outfit, whereas I barely managed to make it look good in comparison.

"Oh right," I chuckled trying to hide my self-consciousness from showing. "So are you going to tell me where we're going now?" I asked with high hopes.

"Nope." He said while allowing me to make my way towards his car.

I groaned to which he chuckled highly amused by my impatience.

The car ride was filled with soft classical music which we enjoyed in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, every now and then we would share and glance followed by a smile if our eyes ever met. I tried to figure out where he was taking me, but the roads were still unfamiliar, and there were no signs around to help me guess.

I glanced out of the window noticing the clouds parting slowly. Small rays of sunshine peeking through. Edward was right, it is going to be sunny today, and dry thankfully.

"Not far now," he informed me and I looked around in interest.

We were still surrounded by trees, nothing special or out of the ordinary, just trees.

"Are you sure?" I asked skeptically.

We were literally in the middle of nowhere.

"Well we're not there yet, but we are getting out of the car at the end of this road," He pointed out.

I narrowed my eyes, the end of the road in plain sight, yet again there was nothing there but a dead end leading into the forest. Keeping quite I waited until Edward pulled up in a shaded area. Before my hand reached the door handle he was by my side, door opened and hand outstretched.

My hand tingled with electricity as we touched. Cold meeting hot, sending my nerve endings on end. There was nothing better than being in Edwards hold. To feel his skin against my own was a craving I was still getting used to. My body yearned for his like it yearned for blood.

It was a necessity for my survival.

Smiling as he helps me out of the car our eyes never leave eachothers, locked in some kind of unspoken trance. His free hand slowly rises to graze over my cheek, moving my hair out of the way. A shuttering breath escapes my lips.

"I want to show you why we can't go out in the sun," He suddenly said, making my eyes snap open wide.

Flashes of my dream from last night come racing to the surface. Edwards body on fire, walking away from me, slowly turning into a pile of ash. Damon's evil eyes staring into me with such joy.

"You don't have to do that Edward," I quickly told him.

"Why not?" He frowned, brushing his cool hand against my neck.

I shivered in delight.

"I-I just don't want you to get hurt," I mumbled, distracted by his touch.

He let out a soft chuckle.

"Oh my silly, Bella," He laughed, causing my heart to jump. He said _my Bella..._

"The sun doesn't hurt me." He added after his laughter died down.

I was surprised and curious as to what he could possibly mean. If he didn't burn then why couldn't he go out in the sun? He noticed my reaction and held out his hand with a cheeky grin.

"Come and I'll show you," He offered.

A part of me was still wary from last night's dream. Maybe it was a sign of what's to come? _Don't be silly Bella you can't predict the future... or can I?_

"I won't get hurt," He declared again as I hesitated.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," He chuckled, shaking his head like I was being silly.

"You're not going to combust into a ball of flames?" I checked, still very wary.

"I'm not going to combust into a ball of flames." He confirmed, holding out his hand for me to take.

With a deep breath, I took his hand. Suddenly we were moving, the wind causing my hair to fly wildly around me, slapping me in the face. Trees and branches were a blur passing by. I was running, but Edwards hold on me caused me to run faster than I ever had before in order to keep up with him. He was practically dragging me along.

As we ran I watched him closely, the muscles on his neck stretching and straining, purple veins popping out. His eyes focused ahead, a content smile on his face, his bright golden eyes glinting with happiness. It was a starking contrast to the mysterious boy I met on the first day, who had glared with such hatred towards me.

"Can you see that light up ahead?" He asked, pointing straight forward.

I looked ahead and could see a strip of sunlight being broken through the cluster of trees. So this is where we are going? I pondered. My curiosity peaked urging me to run forward with more enthusiasm. Edward picked up his pace as well meaning we arrived at the light source within seconds.

Edward seemed hesitant throwing me a strained look before closing his eyes and peeling off his beige jumper. He discarded it to the side. I couldn't stop as my body flushed with heat, watching his long slender fingers popping open each of the buttons on his shirt. I looked away for a second, before peaking back at him underneath my lashes. He pulled off his shirt and I was left stunned by his upper body on display.

Such defined muscles layered over his sheet-white skin, smooth and void of bumps or hair. My jaw fell slack as I greedily took him in, from his broad shoulders down to his toned pecs. His flat stomach with slight curves caused by his abs. Trialing down lower my eyes flew open wide at the sight of his hip bones narrowing down and disappearing into the waistband of his jeans leading to his...

I bite my lip flushing, I'd be red probably all over if I were still a human.

 _My body is on fire._

With a deep breath, he kept his eyes closed, pushing the branches in front of him out of the way so he could step out into the light. Anxiety hit me hard, I almost tried to reach out and pull him away from the danger. But it was too late.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw when the sun hit his skin. Tiny shards like broken up diamonds littered all over his skin began to reflect light back into my eyes. My gaze traveled over his glittering face down to his sparkling torso. Never have I seen something so breathtakingly beautiful.

A lump in my dry throat formed when his golden eyes opened looking at me with sadness.

"Now you understand why we can't be seen in public when the sun is out,' He pointed out, hanging his head.

I was still in stunned awe by his beauty, I could barely wrap my head around it. I thought sunsets were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Oh, how wrong I was. Edward in the sun was beyond comparison.

I took a tentative step forward towards him, the warmth of the sun coating my skin.

"You're beautiful," The words slipped breathily past my lips.

"I'm a monster," He hissed, hanging his head and turning it away from my view.

"Don't say that," I refused, coming even closer to him. "You are not a monster Edward."

He shook his head, still refusing to look me in the eyes.

Hesitantly I reached out towards him slowly so he wouldn't be caught off guard by my actions. It gave him plenty of time to move away if he wanted to, but to my delight, he didn't.

My fingertips grazed his forearm, surprising me at how his skin still felt smooth and cold as always. Only now he was sparkling under the light.

I watched in fascination as my plain skin traveled over his, gliding further up his arm towards his bicep. Trialing over it I feel the muscle underneath tense and then relax under my touch.

Sneaking a glance at his face, I see his eyes are still closed but he is no longer pained. In fact, he seems content. I cup the base of his neck, allowing my thumb to rub over the large raised purplish vein on the side where his jugular would have pumped as a human. Now it remains still, void of any heartbeat.

A peek at his face I notice his eyes are now open and he's watching me closely. His Adam's apple bobs underneath my palm.

"Should I stop?" I asked cautiously, wondering if I had pushed the boundaries of our newfound physical closeness. I pulled my hand away worriedly.

Before I could pull back too far he grabbed my wrist and placed my hand back to where it was prior.

"Don't," He murmured. "You have no idea how amazing that feels."

Smiling I place my hand firmly back down onto the base of his neck with his hand still wrapped around my wrist. In a blurred movement, he pulled me down to the ground so as he lay looking up at the sun, I lay by his side looking over him.

The cool grass feels amazing against my skin, and its the first time since arriving here that I can willingly pull my gaze away from Edward. Surrounding us is a large open meadow dotted with various little flowers made up of yellows, pinks, and blues. In the distance, I can hear a stream of water softly trickling, and the chirping of nearby critters.

It was beautiful, but I knew what I'd much rather look at.

Turning my gaze back onto Edward he had his eyes closed yet again as the sun beamed down on him, allowing the shards to glint and bounce off his skin in a mesmerizing way. My heart pounded in my chest at the feel of his skin on mine. I traced my hand lower running over his pecs, before bravely trailing lower. I bit into my bottom lip as my fingers ghosted over his toned abdomen.

I'd never been so close to or intimate with a man before. Every hormone inside of me was going wild begging to explore more of his body and continue to go lower. My stomach clenched once I brushed over one of his protruding hip bones, curving down into his pants.

"Tell me what you're thinking about?" Edward whispered, eyes watching me with intent. "It annoys me not being able to know what your thinking."

 _I'm thinking about how much I want to touch you and sink my fangs into your neck while you moan out my name..._ I try to mask the sudden shock and embarrassment I feel from my own thoughts.

"What is it?" He asked, worry lacing his thoughts.

He defiantly noticed.

"It's nothing..." I hesitated.

In one swift movement, he sat up causing me to gasp at how close his face was from my own. So close that I could feel his cool breath exhale against my lips. His scent mixed in with his eyes turn molten, dazzled me, gluing me to the spot.

"Please tell me?" He cooed, stripping my thoughts of all rationality.

He had me bending towards his will, causing the truth to escape my lips.

"I want you to bite me," I said in a hushed voice.

Again, as I expected he disappeared causing my hand to make contact with the grass below. Looking around panicked I noticed him at the edge of the meadow hidden under the shadows of the high rise trees. His eyes are screwed tightly shut, fists balled by his sides and his expression unreadable.

I messed up again, allowing my inner desire to take over my mind and body.

"Edward, I'm sorry," I called out, knowing he can hear me.

"It's okay, just give me a minute." He said, calmly.

I did just that, waiting for him to recollect himself. So many unreadable expressions crossed his face in that time. I felt terrible for causing him pain yet again.

Eventually, he took a deep breath and walked back out into the sunlight. He stopped a few feet away before sitting cross-legged in the grass.

"I really am sorry Edward," I repeated, frowning.

"It's alright," He dismissed.

"Stefan said its an instinct of ours, to want to blood share. When I said that, it was like I had no control over my body. It was just pure instinct causing me to act out," I attempted to explain, but I felt like my words didn't do it justice.

The emotions Edward invoked out of me were so strong words couldn't put them into context. Which was why I craved him to bite me so much. I trusted him, I wanted him to feed off of me, and give into that primal urge buried inside. But I knew the risk of doing that, it wasn't the fact that Edward could kill me. Because I'm sure I couldn't die of blood loss. But it was the fact that he was an animal drinker, could I expect him to go against his diet. And what would the consequences of that be? Would his family disown him? I couldn't live with myself if I were the cause of Edwards unhappiness.

"Blood sharing?" He repeated, confused.

I smiled meekly. "It's an intimate thing vampires do, to express their emotions for one another, but I'm guessing your kind doesn't do that since- well you guys don't have blood," I let out a weak laugh, sitting up straighter.

"Have you blood shared before?" He questioned, straight-faced.

"Of course not," I flushed. "I told you I've never even kissed someone before you, what makes you think I would've blood shared?"

"Just asking," He answered, pursing his lips.

He sighed looking down, toward the grass.

"I don't think that would be something possible for us, Bella. If I so much as tasted your blood, I'm not sure I would be able to stop. And there's no way knowing how your body would react to my venom. There are just so many what-ifs that end in you being hurt. I won't put you at risk." He declared.

"I know, and I'm okay with that. I wouldn't want to put you in that position anyway. I know first hand how hard and painful it can be to resist the hunger. I won't put you through that," I refused, with a shake of my head.

He frowned, deep in thought. "But you want it?"

"It's not worth the risk,"... _of losing you_ , I finished in my head.

Getting up I approached him with caution seeing no sign of distress or warning from him to back away. I sit down beside him then lay flat on my back to look up at the nearly clear sky. There are still some clouds but not enough to block the sunlight from shining through.

I could feel his presence beside me as he shifted to copy my position. But instead of laying back on the grass, his head rested on top of my chest. My heart began to hammer at the sudden contact.

As I look down all I can see is a mop of bronze-colored hair, shaking in the breeze.

"What are you doing?" I questioned, weakly.

"Listening to your heart... it's a beautiful sound," he hummed in response.

My body flushed and of course, my heart rate sped up in response.

As we lay there I got used to having Edward laying on top of me. It felt comforting to be in this position. Over time my heart resumed to a normal beating pace.

Just knowing he was here with me, choosing to be close to me...it made me feel so content. Here, alone in this little meadow away from the rest of civilization is the most at peace I have been for a very long time.

No Stefan, no Elena, no school and no Damon.

I never wanted to leave.

Edward lifted his face up and immediately took my hand in his. Confused I allowed him to move my hand, which he delicately placed open palmed, on-top of his cheek.

"Do you feel that?" He asked.

I frowned realizing the skin underneath my palm was no longer freezing cold. It was warm. Not human skin warm, but it was certainly a big contrast to his usual temperature.

The warmth quickly faded away and his skin returned to its icy feel.

"To the rest of my kind, I would feel just like that to them, warm." He explains, lowering my hand back to the grass.

I take note of that. I wonder how it would be to be in Edwards hold when he's warm to the touch like any other human. For some reason, I couldn't picture it or find the thought appealing in any way.

I feel a cold trail being left torturously slow up my forearm. Looking down I see it's his index finger sliding along my skin.

"Does the coldness bother you?" He questioned, with a frown watching his finger expertly trace shapes on my forearm.

"No, not at all," I answer honestly.

It's truly odd how I've come to prefer the feel of cold skin. I used to hate the cold, absolutely loathe it, and now I relish in it. Because Edward is the cold. Every touch is freezing cold yet it sends heat straight to my core, warming my body instantly. Its something about him I would never want to change.

His eyes meet mine, golden orbs filled with so many unspoken questions and burning curiosity.

"Do you mind?" He asked.

I was confused as to what he was referring to exactly until his finger moved higher and I got my answer. More of his fingers joined the exploration, moving over the top of my jumper, he stopped at my shoulder blade. He watched me closely waiting for permission to continue on.

Did I mind Edward touching me? The question should have been rhetorical with how obvious the answer was.

Taking a deep breath I relax back, sinking further into the grass. I give him a small smile to let him know he could continue on.

 _Please continue on_ , I pleaded to myself.

The pit of my stomach clenched as soon as I felt his fingers start moving again. My eyes fluttered closed blocking out the sunlight, and all I could focus on was the path of his fingers on my body. They began traveling south, tracing the curve of my torso, down the outer edge of my thigh, before following the same route back up. Coolness coated my neck as his finger paused over my racing pulse.

I wish I knew what he was thinking, or even what he was feeling at this moment. Does he enjoy the contact as much as I do? Is there any urge inside him at all that wants me like I want him? Does he even think of me in a sexual way?

As his finger began to move again a trail of heat blazed up the inner side of my legs making me clench my thighs tightly together. Delicately his finger traced each curve and crevice on my face. From my chin to my cheeks to the bridge of my nose, over my closed eyelids and even slid across my forehead.

I was too scared to open my eyes and see his expression. Every one of his slow movements makes the intensity bubbling in my stomach increase.

Deep down I knew everything he traced by touch, was also being analyzed by his eyes. It felt like I was being placed underneath a microscope.

His fingers curled underneath my chin. Then his thumb glided seamlessly over my lips. Every nerve in my body rose to attention and a soundless gasp escaped through my now parted lips.

His thumb came back to rest on the middle of my bottom lip. Slowly he pulled it down.

His actions shook me so much that it caused my tightly shut eyes to fly open.

He was gazing directly at me with such longing and want that I felt like I couldn't breathe. I was being suffocated by his eyes. The golden irises were swarming like molten lava making his pupils the dark abyss inside of the volcano.

"What?" I managed to breathe out after regaining some control over myself.

"I was just thinking..." He trailed off, still gazing into my eyes.

"Of?" I pried, noting how his thumb still hadn't moved from my bottom lip.

"Thursday." He answered, his pupils dilated wider.

 _Thursday_ that was the day I spent with Edward at his family's home, which he took me on a tour of. The day he cooked for me. The day he first kissed me...

My heart raced as the memories flashed before my eyes almost as if it were a film reel. Being pressed up against the tree, his cold body flushed against my heated one, the bark beside my ears groaning as he claws against it, his lips caressing mine.

Hope bubbled inside me as the possibility grew that he could be thinking about our kiss. Just maybe he feels the same way about me...

"Why are you thinking about that?" I breathed against the tip of his thumb.

He leaned slightly closer, tilting his head to the side. It was a beautiful sight the sun beamed down on us, but because Edward was hovering over me, he blocked out most of the light casting me over in a shadow of sparkling lights reflecting off his skin. He was so beyond the comprehension of perfection that it was still a mystery as to why this angel decided to be with me.

"I was just wondering- if you wouldn't mind. Could I kiss you again?" He questioned.

I was for one overjoyed that he wants to kiss me again. As well as surprised to hear him ask for permission to do so beforehand. That wasn't a common thing to do in the modern era, maybe it was just another of his old-fashioned mannerisms.

Edward is very much the chivalrous gentlemen.

"I don't mind," I murmured.

Already my eyes fixated on his plump pink lips. They were a disguise, they looked so warm, so full of life when in reality they were hard and cold. But I wouldn't change that about him if I had the chance. One person's flaws are another person's beauty. And to Edward, his coldness was a flaw, but to me, it was just another amazing part about him.

He allowed himself and I some time to prepare ourselves both mentally and physically. I repeatedly told myself not to mention anything about blood and to not let my in cravings take control again. The last thing I wanted was for Edward to distance himself away again and be put through the pain of hunger all because I can't control my own body.

Worries aside, I notice him close his eyes as he draws nearer. As if by command my body follows suit, shutting my eyes, I brace myself for his touch once more.

His lips are so featherlight as they cover mine, I wouldn't have even known he was kissing me if it wasn't for the temperature difference.

Undoubtedly this was hard for him which was why this time I held back and allowed him to do as he pleased. I wasn't going to push back or try to take control over this kiss. This was his choice, and I wanted him to feel in control. Maybe then he would trust himself to be a little bit less cautious with me.

 _Hopefully._

His lips puckered and molded more fully onto my own. His hand cupped the side of my face drawing me closer. I hummed in delight as he began moving his lips slowly in a rhythmic motion, putting me into a hypnotic Edward induced trance.

I wish we could stay like this forever, under the sun, in a passionate embrace forever kissing and staying locked in this euphoric feeling. His lips were so hard yet so soft at the same time. I didn't think it would be possible but it was. When he kissed me they felt like nothing but flower petals, soft and smooth, nothing in comparison to his rock-like skin.

Bringing my hands to lock around the back of his neck I can't help but allow my fingers to explore his hair. It was quite long really once you touched it and pulled at the strands.

My nails scrapped across his scalp, trailing down his bare back. The little meadow was filled by a small metallic screech.

Edward moaned against my lips causing them to vibrate before he pushed harder and with more urgency. My body was abuzz with lust and electricity as he allowed his body to lower down onto mine. Felling his stone hard body flushed against mine sent my heart racing even faster, I believed it might burst out of my chest.

As the kiss deepened he allowed his mouth to open slightly. I got my first taste of heaven as his sweet venom hit the tip of my tounge.

He tasted so good.

One of his hands traced down my arm before linking our fingers together. He raised our joined hands so they rested beside my head, buried deep in the grass.

Removing his lips from my own I had the chance to breathe, something Edward didn't have to do.

Opening my eyes I see him staring down at me, his lips glistening in the sunlight and his eyes light, like butterscotch. For some reason, he seemed younger, full of life, almost human in some way.

I pant as I try to calm down my overwhelmed body.

Edward suddenly pulls his infamous crooked smile, leaning in towards me. He places a delicate peck to my lips, then the edge of my lips before moving down lower over my neck. His lips stop just over my jugular where my beating pulse is racing.

Bite me, my thoughts pleaded. Every fiber of my being is begging him to bite into my vein and drink from me.

But my heart wins over the cravings, reminding me of the danger of losing Edward. Something I really didn't want to happen.

His grip on my hand tightened, and I just knew that he was slipping away and losing control. If I didn't act any minute now he would once again run away from me.

Acting quickly I flipped us over at vampire speed, catching him off guard. So now he lays on the grass, my legs on either side of his waist straddling him just above his belly button. Our interlocked hands keep their tight grip beside his head.

"If you ever want to kiss me again, just know that you don't have to ask for my permission beforehand," I explained, in a teasing tone.

"Really?" He questioned.

"Really." I confirmed, nodding my head.

He smiled and brought his hand up to cup my cheek. I gazed down at him still amazed at how beautiful his skin looked in the sunlight.

"This is all so new to me," He murmured, stroking his thumb over my cheek.

"Being here, alone with you, makes me feel so alive," He continued on, eyes filled to the brim with happiness. Grazing his thumb over my bottom lip, he then drops his hand down to rest on my hip.

I take in a deep breath and smiled with relief because I knew just how he felt.

"Then lets never leave this place," I offered.

"I like that idea." He agreed with a grin.

Moving off of him I laid down beside him disconnecting our hands. Quickly after, I slid closer, laying my head on his extended arm wanting to avoid the distance as much as possible. It wasn't the comfiest thing to lay on, but I didn't care.

"How did you find this place?" I asked, watching his face from the side.

It was safe to openly stare at him since he was looking up at the sky and his eyes were closed. His sparkling sky glinted each second the sun shifted in the sky.

"It was a while ago. Before Alice and Jasper joined our family we settled here in Forks, I was on a hunting trip when I came across this place. It was so far away from everything that I felt like it was the only place I could go to breathe and get away from all the voices in my head and the hunger. This was the one place I could relax... until I met you." He admits, making my heart flutter.

Memories of Jacobs story resurface in my mind of how his great-grandfather had met the Cullens all those years ago.

"Can I ask you something?" I questioned, tucking my hands under my head as I watch him.

"Of course," He said, looking very serene.

"So you told me how Carlilse found and changed you, but what about the rest of your family?"

"Well, after a decade of just me and Carlisle being alone, he realized he needed more then just a companion, he needed a mate or a partner if you will. That's when he found Esme- hers is a sad story. You see Esme is a very compassionate person, she was born to be a mother, it was the one thing she wanted in life. But, when the opportunity arose she lost her child, and she was so distraught she tried to commit suicide by jumping off a cliff," He told me, his tone thick with emotion.

"That's horrible," I mumbled, frowning.

I hadn't met Esme yet, but from what I've heard from Edward she was a loving and kind woman. Not someone who would deserve that kind of pain.

"Yes, it is. She was presumed dead, but when Carlisle went to the morgue he could still hear her heartbeat so he changed her, and they ended up being soul mates," He said, through a small smile.

"Then there was Rosalie, I won't go into much detail, as the story isn't mine to tell, but Carlisle actually saved Rosalie in the hopes that she would be my mate," he added.

My eyes widened at that. Rosalie the epitome of feminine beauty was meant to be with Edward. It made sense in some way, and I even felt jealous thinking of the pair together. Comparing myself to Rosalie made me want to shrivel up into a tiny ball and shy away. I was so dull and boring compared to her, why on earth would Edward chose me.

"Hey-" Edward suddenly opens his eyes and his hand caresses my face. "Nothing happened between us, in fact, we hated each other from the start." He explained, soothing my self-consciousness slightly. "Plus I prefer brunettes."

He winked at me, and despite my discomfort, I found myself smiling and even chuckling at his comment.

"You never once wanted her then?" I had to ask for my own sanity.

"No, she was always just a sister to me," He responded with honesty in his eyes. "She soon found Emmett. He was hiking and had been attacked by a bear. As soon as Rose saw him, she took him to Carlisle to be changed. And they've been together ever since, they'll probably be getting married again next year actually," He mumbled the last sentence with distaste and a roll of his eyes.

He went silent after that but I was so intrigued by the Cullens past I had to know about the final two he didn't mention.

"What about Alice and Jasper?" I pried.

His eyebrows narrowed together in thought.

"Well Alice is actually quite the mystery, she doesn't remember who or how she was changed. All she knows is that she woke up one day in a cell, inside of a mental asylum and her first vision was of Jasper. Jasper was more or less the same story, he was changed a while back during the civil war, he used to be a soldier. And once Alice found Jasper thanks to her vision, she had another vision, this time of our family and soon they joined us."

There was one thing in particular that I caught onto.

"Visions?" I repeated in curiosity.

"Alice can see the future," He answered, tilting his head towards me, he opened his eyes assessing my reaction.

I was beyond surprised, a future seeing vampire... that was a first. But then again, I'd never heard of a mind-reading vampire until meeting Edward.

"Do you all have unique powers?" I questioned, my curiosity was very much so peaked by this topic.

"Not all of us. Out of my family, it is only Alice, Jasper and myself who have a 'power' as you so put it." He seemed amused by my choice of wording.

"What can Jasper do?" I asked, watching him intently.

Edward raised his hand to tuck one of my wild locks behind my ear as he spoke.

"Jasper is an empath he can feel the emotions around him as well as manipulating them. So if you were sad he could make you feel like the happiest woman alive within a nanosecond. It's a very interesting trait really," He mumbled the last sentence in thought.

Does that mean Jasper could tell exactly what I had been feeling since my first day? I felt both horrible and anxious at the realization. Horrible because of how hunger frenzied I had been for a few weeks. That must have driven him mad, feeling my hunger cravings on top of his own. And then anxious because he knew just how quickly I had fallen in love with Edward. Had Jasper told him I loved him? Did he already know the extremity of my feelings towards him?

"What are you thinking about?" Edward questions, coaxing me to look up at him as he tilts my chin upwards.

I bite my bottom lip wondering if I should just tell him the truth or give a vague reply. Would it be too bad for him to know I loved him? Was it too soon for such heartfelt declarations?

"Just that... I really care about you, Edward," I answered him.

Really care about you? That didn't even scratch the surface of how I felt towards this man before me. I don't think any words I'd say would do justice towards my feelings.

"I really care about you too, Bella," He murmured, grazing his knuckles over my cheek. "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb."

I smiled elatedly by the words and the meaning they held behind them. It was true, I had fallen in love with him, and by his words, it seemed he had too. In a happy daze, I nuzzled further into his arm.

"What a stupid lamb," I sighed.

"What a sick, masochistic lion." He retorted.

We shared a knowing look, each of us smiling slightly before falling back into a peaceful state. Edwards arm wrapped around my shoulder allowing me to lay out, stretched across his bare chest which had warmed underneath the sun all day. Unfortunately, the sun was now going in, being cut off by the sudden clouds forming in the sky.

Edward hummed an unfamiliar melody under his breath. It was so soothing it was almost lulling me to sleep.

Greedily, I outstretched my hands across his abdomen feeling the stone cold, rock-like muscles underneath my palm. Swirling my fingertip around his hipbone, I placed a gentle kiss over the top of his left peck.

When I'd finished my little exploration trip I looked up at Edward to see him still humming with his eyes closed. But this time he had a satisfied smile coating his face.

We laid like that for god knows how long. Every so often I would feel the powerful urge to reach out and touch him, so I would. And he didn't mind at all.

Knowing that I could now touch Edward freely without cautiously having to tiptoe around him to avoid another disappearing act, changed everything. I proved to myself that I could control my cravings. I could push back my needs just like I have done with my hunger in the past. It was all about self-control.

Did that mean he was willing to have sex with me? Probably not. But it was a stepping stone.

It was a beginning.

"It's gotten pretty late hasn't it?" Edward mused.

I opened my eyes to see the forest surrounding us was pitch black. The meadow no longer looked as magical and breathtaking as it had under the sun.

"But we've only been here a few hours," I mumbled in confusion.

"Actually we've been here for over ten hours," He states, matter-of-factly.

 _Ten hours!_ time really does fly by when we're together.

Pulling out my phone from my pocket, I sit up into a cross-legged position, moving out of Edwards hold. As soon as I turn it on, the screen lights up with thirty-nine miss call notifications and text messages from Stefan.

My heart stops for a second in fear of all the terrible things that could have possibly happened to cause him to ring me so much. Every possible dark thought raced to the forefront of my mind.

Looking for a quick answer I open the unread messages first before attempting to call him back.

 **Stefan: We've got a huge problem**

 **Stefan: Damon is here at the dance**

 **Stefan: I need you to get here Bella**

 **Stefan: Quickly**

The last message was sent an hour ago, sending the panic within me over the edge. What if all the student body have been massacred by Damon while I've been laying here happily with Edward?

Of course, he went to the dance. Why on earth would Damon miss an opportunity like that to toy with people? Not to mention how close he'd be to both Elena and Stefan. He could expose us all, or even worse, someone could be dead before the last dance is over.

 **Me: On my way**

"Something wrong?" Edward asked, sitting up with a deep frown.

The distress I felt was most likely written all over my face.

"Do you have a tux?" I questioned.

 **A/N**

 **Another chappie 3**

 **Thank you for all the love and support on this story, hope you're all enjoying it! See you in the next one xx**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Taking slow steps through the school gym doors with Edward at my side I immediately scan the area, hyper-aware that somewhere lurking in the darkness is Damon. At least nobody in the student body seems to be dead. The dance is in full swing, the gym slightly transformed with handcrafted paper chains and multi-colored lights bounce around the room, while a disco ball dangles

I look to Edward who does the same action as me, having a quick glance around the room, accessing the atmosphere.

"So whats the plan, shall we go and look for him or try to blend in?" Edward questioned, bringing his eyes back to me.

"Right now let's just try and find Stefan and Elena," I suggested, trying to spot him in the overcrowded crowd.

Edward focuses ahead for a second before raising his arm up in an old-fashioned gesture.

"I found Stefan," He said, then turned to me with a smile. "Shall we?"

He nudged his forearm up more to draw my attention to it. Naturally, my arm wrapped around his and oddly it didn't seem as strange as I had imagined walking with him like this. It was nice in a weird way to do something that Edward would have found a traditional courting mannerism in his time. But currently, in this century, I'm sure we looked so out of place.

Edward guided me further into the crowd until we come out onto the other side by the drinks where sure enough Stefan was holding to red plastic cups. When he saw us approaching relief danced across his face. He placed the cups down on the table, abandoning them.

"You took your time," Somehow Stefan found time to joke in a situation like this.

"Well we did have to change," I pointed out, gesturing down to my pale blue, spaghetti strapped skater dress and Edwards suit.

Every other girl was much more dressed up in dainty, expensive looking dresses that they most likely took weeks to plan out. I felt so uncomfortable just being here in the atmosphere. I'd never been to a high school dance before and for good reason. For one I can't dance and secondly, nobody ever asked me.

"Thanks for coming, both of you," Stefan said sincerely.

"Of course, has he done anything so far?" Edward questioned, turning the conversation into a much more serious matter.

Which this very much was.

"Not yet, I saw him come in with Jessica, and then after that, I lost track of him. I just made sure to keep Elena by my side in case he attempted to go after her," Stefan explained.

I frowned, looking around.

"Where is Elena?" I questioned in confusion.

"She just went to the bathroom. I could hardly follow her into there," Stefan pointed out.

On edge, I didn't like the thought of Elena anywhere else but in clear sight. I knew Damon all to well and he waited for perfect opportunities to strike. Her all alone in a small room like a bathroom seemed too great of an opportunity for him to pass up.

"I'll go check on her," I quickly informed the boys while disappearing into the crowd not waiting for a response.

A bad feeling stirred in the pit of my stomach as I exited the gym and out into the rain. Quickly getting under the cover of the building, I ran to the main building doors which were open. One quick listen and I could tell nobody was near allowing me to safely run to the girl's bathroom at vampire speed.

When I burst the door open I expected the worst. The smell of fresh blood everywhere, Elena's lifeless body draped on the ground and Damon facing me with a wide, evil smirk.

Instead what I saw was Elena and Jessica standing at the sinks in a heated conversation. Neither seemed aware of my presence as they continued on.

"Jessica, what the hell?" Elena sounds agasp as she yanks down Jessica's scarf and I can see why.

Cuts, bruises and bite marks littered nearly every inch of her hidden skin. It made me recoil in horror at first sight. A memory of myself standing naked, looking in the mirror at my tortured skin resurfaced. The agony I had been in both mental and physically knowing my mind and actions were being controlled by a crazed vampire.

Focusing back onto Jessica I hated being right about Damon using her in the exact same way he had used me. Only this time he doesn't seem to be giving Jessica any blood to heal the wounds he's inflicted on her.

Maybe he doesn't want to make the same mistake he made with me. Or maybe he has truly become a soulless monster.

"Its nothing," Jessica replies back weakly.

The tears shes holding back are obvious due to the thickness of her voice.

"Did Damon do this to you?" Elena questioned, pushing her for answers.

"What, no! Of course not," Jessica defended, becoming unsettled.

I couldn't allow Elena to find out about Stefan in this way, he had to tell her calmly and rationally to make her see he could be trusted. If she found out like this she may think all vampires treat humans like a torture device.

"Elena you should go back to Stefan," I announced and both girls jumped at the sudden awareness of my presence.

Jessica yanked up her dress and wrapped her scarf tightly around her neck. She looked down ashamedly so that I couldn't even see her face in the reflection of the bathroom mirror. Elena, on the other hand, was angry, and rightfully so.

"Did you see what your brother has done to her? He's been abusing her Bella!" Elena screeched, getting angrier by the second.

I held my ground not allowing the term brother to affect me. I needed to calm her down and get her out of here and back to Stefan where she will be safe. But I also need to protect Jessica. There's no way I'm going to allow him to continue using her like this.

"Damon will pay for he's done, but you really should get back to the party Elena, Stefan is worried about you," I coaxed.

Her anger barely diminished, even when mentioning Stefan's name.

"Pay for it how? You do know that Jessica's mom is the Cheif of Police here right. When she finds out, Damon will be locked up for life-"

"I'll phone Jessicas mom, okay. You get back to the party," I lied.

Elena eyed me closely, before turning back to her friend hunched over the sink. Eventually, she closed her eyes and let out a huff. Then proceeded to leave the bathroom in defeat. Worryingly I could see a hint of defiance burning behind her mahogany eyes.

Once we were alone the room echoed with the sound of Jessicas sobs. Slowly I approached her, feeling bad for this poor girl. She didn't deserve to be a part of any of this. Her night should have been filled with happiness dancing on the dance floor with Mike.

I reached out placing my hand delicately on her shoulder, to which she jumped.

"Its okay Jessica, I know what you're going through," I cooed, capturing her interest, she turned towards me. "I've been manipulated by Damon before. Used like a blood bad, harmed when he desired, and fed so many thoughts you can't even comprehend which thoughts are your own anymore."

Her bottom lip quivered in response and more tears flooded down her cheeks.

"Why me? What did I do wrong to him?" She whimpered, falling towards me needing comfort.

She tightly embraced me, and I awkwardly wrapped my arms around her in response. Her loud cries were all I could hear. It was hard for me not to be aware of her pumping pulse just inches away from my mouth.

"He's a monster Jessica," I told her, pulling my head away from her neck. "But don't worry, I'm going to stop him from harming anyone ever again."

"How?" She cried, pulling away.

"Don't worry about how, just know that soon you'll be free again," I said with a smile. "Now let's get you healed up and back onto the dance floor, I hear Mikes been looking for a partner."

"Mike hates me because of Damon," She spat, her voice still filled with so much sadness and loathing.

"I don't think Mike could ever hate you," I attempted to put her mind at ease.

She smiled slightly.

Lifting up my wrist I bite into it causing the skin to break and streams of blood to pour out coating my pale skin. Jessica looked at the scene in horror before her eyes widened further.

"Oh my God, you're just like him y-you..." She trailed off in fear.

Her feet attempted to run away but I easily reached out and gripped her arm, keeping her in place.

"You need to drink this Jessica, it will make you feel better," I offered, holding my bleeding wrist to her lips.

"I'm not drinking your blood are you crazy-" before she could finish the sentence I forced my wrist to her open mouth.

Panic rose within her and she struggled to get out of my grip. I placed a hand onto the back of her head, giving her an apologetic look as I held her down.

I was doing this for her sake, so she didn't have to walk around concealing cuts and bruises anymore. She wouldn't have to be reminded after this of the horrors she endured while under compulsion everytime she looked in the mirror. After this, she would be free again.

I held her for a few more seconds, knowing the blood would be on her tongue by now, then I let her go. Blood coated all around her lips as she gasped for air. She looked in the mirror and screamed at the sight of blood around her mouth.

"Whats wrong with you?!" She screeched, turning the water on and trying to wash the crimson away.

"I was helping you, Jessica," I said calmly.

"Helping me! You forced me to drink your blood!" She yelled and I was glad that the gym was detached from us.

Even a human could hear Jessica over the blaring sound of music.

"Look at your neck," I instructed

"What?" She snapped frowning in confusion before pulling the cloth down slightly.

She pulled it down further with more enthusiasm when she noticed no bruises or marks. Just sheet-white skin, unscathed. Her eyes flew open wide, and he lips parted on astonishment. I watched as she trailed her fingers over her skin.

"Jessica?" I called out, making her turn towards me.

Her eyes locked immediately with mine, as I held her captive in a trance.

"You're going to forget about all of this, and have a fun night dancing with Mike. Okay?" I questioned at the end wanting to ensure my compulsion had worked.

"Okay," She mumbled in response.

"Great. How about we head back to the party?" I offered, with an overly enthusiastic smile.

Really I just wanted to track down Damon as soon as possible to end whatever scheme he has planned for tonight. I made my way towards the door only to notice Jessica wasn't following me. I frowned at her in questioning.

"You go ahead, I really gotta pee," She laughed, to which I smiled.

The compulsion worked.

"Alright, have a fun night Jessica," I told her, opening the door.

"You too!" She called out before disappearing inside of a stall.

Walking down the corridor I wipe at my wrist removing any trace of blood still lingering on my skin. A part of me feels elated at what I've just done, but I know the night isn't over. Damon is still out there and he could still cause major trouble. He needs to be stopped by all means necessary.

Even if I have to rip his beating heart from his chest myself. I'll find a way to put an end to his evil plot schemes.

In a literal flash, I was back at the gym entrance calmly walking inside and making my way through the crowd. When I reached the drinks table my smile dropped. Stefan and Edward stood there waiting but with no Elena beside them.

"You've been gone ages, wheres Elena?" Stefan asked immediately.

The overwhelming unsettling feeling rose back up in the pit of my stomach.

"I told her to come back to the party like ten minutes ago. I thought she was here with you," I quickly answered him.

Stefan's eyes became sharp with worry. He scanned over the crowd in a panic before looking back at me.

"We have to find her before Damon gets to her," Stefan quickly instructed to which I nodded in agreement.

"I'll check outside, you go check the main building," I told Stefan who agreed immediately, running off to go find her. "And Edward can you look in the forest nearby she couldn't have gone far?" I asked him.

"Of course," He agreed before he left he placed a tender kiss to my forehead. "Don't worry we'll find her." He murmured, then disappeared.

Adrenaline and worry urged my body to waste no time. Running through the crowd I exited the gym to stand outside in the parking lot, getting slowly drenched from the rain. A rumble of thunder echoed into the night, causing bats to scatter from there resting place. The night was cold and eerie, I looked around noticing a thin layer of fog floating above the floor surface.

My head snapped to the sound of a crow cawing into the silence of the night. Damon was defiantly nearby.

I scanned every place throughout the parking lot. Searching behind every car and in-between. There was no sight of anyone around. The music from the gym burst out through the open doors. The cheery music unfitting for the unsettling atmosphere surrounding me.

 _What if it was too late?_ Another innocent life, taken by the hands of Damon Salvatore. But this wasn't just an innocent life, this was Elena. She meant the world to Stefan, and if he were to lose her.

 _No_... that can't happen. Stefan would be lead down a path to which there was no return. He'd become the ripper again, with not a trace of humanity left behind.

He would abandon me.

A bolt of lightning lights up the pitch black sky and follows it is a deafening freight filled scream. Acting on impulse I run towards the sound which had erupted from behind the gym building. It was there when I turned the corner did I see Elena in her red dress, screaming as her body falls limp. Holding her up is Damon. I could tell it was him straight away despite his face being buried into Elena's neck.

Before he got the chance to kill her I let out a feral growl and lunged towards him. I didn't want to hurt Elena, but the only way I would be able to get him off of her was to use force. So I slammed into his body, sending the both of us crashing against the brick wall.

The stone crumbles slightly under our force, my back and neck are aching from the landing but I push the pain aside. Instead, my focus goes straight to Elena who has fallen to the ground clutching her bleeding neck. The smell of her warm, fresh blood swarms in the air. Like a magnet, I'm drawn to watching the crimson liquid dripping over her hands. As if in slow motion I watch each drop hit the stone ground, making a small splash as it impacts.

Uncontrollably the hunger consumes me as I watch on. I feel the pulsing underneath my eyes quickly increase and the sharp ends protruding out from my gums digging into my bottom lip. Horror fills Elena's eyes as she stares back at me, and a guttural scream escapes her yet again as she slides her weakened body back along the ground.

I didn't even realize I was crouched down and advancing towards her until a hefty weight pinned me down to the ground.

"How is it your always around to ruin my fun?" Damon growled, wrapping his hand around my neck.

He squeezed tightly as I attempted to breathe, but all that occurred was a choking sound emitting from my mouth. I reached my own hand towards his neck strangling him back, but he had the advantage of being on top, pushing all his power down onto me. All I could do was dig my nails into his skin causing blood to leak out. He didn't seem affected at all and even began to smirk as I fell weak under his hold.

I tried to fight through the weakness, but I was so close to giving in to the temptation of the darkness.

Suddenly Damon let out a painful growl, the sound of wood shattering to pieces echoed into the night. Another bolt of lightning lit up the scene around me as Damon finally released his hold on my neck and stood up. I coughed trying to recollect my strength as I watch Elena with trembling hands holding a long and sharp splint of wood.

She was terrified despite just saving my life.

Damon grew dangerously close to her so she attempted to thrust the wooden splint into his chest cavity. I froze looking at Damon's still frame and wondering if she had truly just killed Damon Salvatore. His back was to me so I couldn't tell exactly what was going on.

His head tilted to the side.

"You missed," He snarled.

Just as a clap of thunder rang out into the sky Damon flung Elena's body into the distance.

I snapped, using all the strength left in me to charge at him, resulting in his body slamming against the gym wall yet again. With my fangs bared I snarled at him, burying my fingers into neck, ready to rip his throat out.

He looked in pain and a sick part of me enjoyed seeing him in such a way after the countless times I had been in his position. It felt good to have him be fearful of me for once. Urged on by the fear in his eyes I dig deeper into his neck.

Before I can reach any major organs Damon's hands wrap around my wrist, and begins to pull my hand away. I groan trying to push harder, but Damon is just too strong. With ease, he pulls my blood soaked hand out from his neck and switches our position.

Yet again his hands wrap around my neck and he pushes my body further up the wall until my legs are left dangling in the air. I struggle, clawing at his face and kicking my feet to get him to release me but its no use. He has murder in his eyes and is directing that look towards me. I was petrified that this was going to be the last few seconds of my life which had only begun.

I'd only just started to really live since meeting Edward, I finally found my source of happiness and now I was going to be ripped away from it before I could enjoy being in love.

 _I love you, Edward_... I closed my eyes allowing the darkness to cloud my mind.

Before I completely faded away from his grip around my neck vanished causing my body to fall slack to the ground. I gasped hoping that he wasn't going to continue torturing me for fun. That would be like Damon to elongated my death for his pleasure.

I opened my eyes confused by the sound of a pained whimper. I knew it wasn't my own as it was much deeper meaning it must be coming from a man.

My eyes widened as I watched Damon in front of me on his knees with Stefan behind him an emptied syringe sticking into his back. Damon looked to be fighting off the vervain coursing through his veins, but it was clear from the groans leaving his mouth that he was losing. Hatred swarmed his icy blue eyes as he glared at me.

Without a second thought, I reached up and place both of my hands on either side of his head. In one swift movement, I twisted his head in my heads. Hearing the satisfying sound of his neck snapping before his dead body falls limp to the ground.

"That felt so good," I breathed, looking up and immediately making eye contact with Edward.

He strides forward at as much of a human pace as possible before locking me tightly into his embrace. I held him tightly, maybe a bit to tightly as I heard his skin screech in complaint, but I couldn't help it. I truly believed that I wouldn't see him again.

"I was so worried I wouldn't see you again," I mumbled into his chest not willing to pull away.

His hand rubs soothingly, slowly down the crevice of my spine. Then I felt a tender kiss being placed onto the top of my head. So many strong emotions were bubbling inside of me. I had to use all my mite to push away the tears coating my tear ducks.

"My silly, Bella. You can't get rid of me that easily," He joked, using my own words against me.

I laughed weakly in response before pulling away enough to look up at him. Staring into his butterscotch eyes. All I wanted to do was lean up and close the distance between us.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Elena's panicked voice snaps us out of the little bubble we'd created around ourselves.

Edward moved so we both faced Elena, watching her holding one hand to her wounded neck and the other in front of her out in a defensive stance. Stefan was standing in front of her with his hands turned upwards trying to show he meant her no harm.

"Elena I'm not going to hurt you," Stefan said calmly, taking a small step towards her.

She takes one further back.

"Stop, please don't come any closer," She warned.

Her fear filled eyes scanned over us before settling back onto Stefan.

"What are you?" Elena questioned, in a demanding low voice.

I waited for Stefan to answer her. This was his chance, he wanted to tell her this morning, now was his chance. Why was he not taking it?

"Elena, please," Stefan attempts to take another step towards her, but she steps back.

"Tell me, Stefan!" She snapped, water pooling in her eyes.

Stefan didn't answer her and instead looked towards me. It was almost as if he were looking for help on an escape route to get out of this situation. But he couldn't, he needed to tell her.

"Come on Edward, give me a hand we have to get him back to the house before the dance ends," I point out going to lift up Damon.

Standing about his lifeless body I hook my arms underneath his armpits getting a good grip on him before lifting him up. Edward complies, lifting up Damon's legs so he is in the air. I'm sure either one of us could have carried him alone with ease. But I knew Edward wouldn't have allowed that. And I certainly wouldn't have allowed Edward to carry him all alone.

We were both equally stubborn like that. At least this way we could compromise.

Giving Stefan an encouraging smile before Edward and I bolted off into the forest, carrying Damon's body. We ran at an equal speed, bypassing trees with ease. The thunderstorm still raged on, my dress was soaked as was Edwards suit, but somehow he still managed to look incredibly handsome wearing it.

We arrived at the Salvatore house in no time, opening the already unlocked door we carried Damon inside, placing him on the floor. I let out a sigh, thankful to be both in the warmth and away from the crowded gym hall,

"Is Stefan going to tell Elena about us?" Edward questioned, seeming oddly calm.

"Probably, she was bound to find out sooner or later," I explained.

I sighed looking down at Damon and wondering what to do with him. The vervain won't last forever, he will be weak for a couple of days then back to his normal self. Something we couldn't allow to happen. A rope wouldn't be able to hold him down, metal chains wouldn't work either and handcuffs would be as easy as snapping a toothpick to him.

"So she will know about myself and my family as well?" He added, now looking slightly wary.

"Stefan knows what he's doing, and you and I both know Elena isn't the type to spread rumors around. Even if she finds out, nobody would believe her if she did tell someone, which I highly doubt," I said, confidently.

"You can't know that," He argued back with a frown.

"No, but you haven't seen the way she looks at Stefan. She will keep our secret, even if it's for his sake alone," I said, then sighed looking back at Damon.

"I hope your right," Edward mumbled.

 _So do I..._

After a minute or two of thinking what to do with Damon, I decided the safest place would be to put him in the basement. Edward helped me carry him down and place him inside one of the cells. The cellar door was strong enough to withhold him, especially with the vervain still in his system.

Edward and I stood in the dimly lit basement looking through the barred window. We looked qt Damon resting on top of a makeshift cot, his back to us. With all the black he wears he looked more like a silhouette of a dark human shadow.

"The vervain will keep him weak for a couple days. If we keep him on a small dose of blood daily, he'll have enough to avoid the decaying process," I explained.

"He'll start to decay if he doesn't drink blood?" Edward questioned to which I nodded.

A thought passes through me and I turn to Edward with a sorrowful pout.

"I'm sorry for ruining our day," I apologized.

"You didn't, Bella. What happened was out of your control," Edward soothed, brushing the hair out of my face. "And I for one had a lovely day."

I nod in agreement but still felt bad for ruining the happiness we felt a few hours ago. At least we got Damon locked away and out of harm's way. That is the one good thing that came out of going to that dance.

 _Also seeing Edward in a suit._

"I'm starving," I grumbled, moving towards the concrete staircase.

Edward chuckled in response following me closely as I head towards the kitchen. I raid the fridge for something quick, glad to see a takeaway container ready and waiting to be microwaved. Sticking the container into the microwave I hit the on button and the machine lights up, humming as it rotates.

I turn around leaning against the counter, surprised to see Edward has taken a seat at the dining table. Seeing him sitting in my kitchen, wearing a suit with his hair slicked back from rainwater was truly a sight to behold. This man was so beyond the beauty of any human I have ever seen, it was so hard to comprehend that he was actually real. Even more, so that he was my boyfriend.

Having that thought pass through my mind caused my heart to jump in joy.

"Would you like something?" I questioned.

I was always raised to be a good host when someone was in your house. To me, it seemed mandatory to offer food or drink to your guest. Especially if you're eating. Mom always used to do the same whenever she invited someone over, always offering them some mysterious concoction she had created.

"Like what?" He asked, with a smile.

I then realized I could hardly offer Edward food, his kind couldn't eat.

"Stefan has some animal blood if you'd like a drink?" I offered.

The microwave began to beep so I opened the door and removed the now steaming container of food. The aroma emitting off it alone had my taste buds going wild.

"No thank you," Edward declined. "I'm not thirsty."

I took a seat opposite him at the table and couldn't help but look at him skeptically. I knew that was a lie. No matter how much a vampire drinks, there is always a hunger for more clawing in the back of their minds.

Even now as I take a bite into the Chinese food, a part of me yearns to gulp down some warm blood.

"Thank you for today, it was really nice to escape from all of this for a few hours and just live a normal life," I sighed, taking another mouthful.

Edward watched me closely in fascination, as I ate. It was something he usually did at school. I was starting to become accustomed to him watching me eat. In a weird way.

"Your welcome," He responded. "So you wouldn't mind accompanying me there next time the weather is nice?"

"Of course not," I said all to quickly and excited at the thought of returning to the magical meadow.

He grinned in response. Both of us grew tense as sluggish footsteps could be heard approaching our direction. I turned as soon as the noise was close enough and to my surprise, I saw a rough looking Zac. He was by no means magically healed, but he was out of bed and walking independently which is already an improvement.

"Zac, how are you feeling?" I questioned immediately, concerned that he may still be feeling very poorly.

If so he really should get back to bed and rest as soon as possible.

"Better," He wheezed, trying to mask a wince.

I watched with caution as he dragged his way over to the kitchen sink. Grabbing a glass he pours himself some water, draining the continents before refilling it again. When he turned his attention stayed firmly fixated on Edward.

"Your one of Doctor Cullens children aren't you?" Zac guessed.

His voice sounded so gravely and rough. Most likely due to all that smoke he inhaled.

"Yes sir, I'm Edward Cullen. Bella's boyfriend-" Edward introduced with a smile. Of course, Edward stands up and offers Zac his hand, to which Zac takes and they shake hands. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, my father has told me about all the amazing funds you have donated towards funding the hospital's medical equipment."

He introduced me with such pride and happiness. It caused a weird feeling to erupt inside me, as my heart pounded and suddenly I felt absolutely weightless.

"My contribution is nothing compared to the amount your father has given. At the rate he hands out donations, they'll have to name the hospital after him," Zac chuckled, which soon turned into a coughing fit.

I got up immediately worried for his health and ready to jump into action.

"I'm fine," Zac said, holding up his hands toward me.

"You should be in bed resting," I pointed out, scolding him like a mother would to her child.

"I've spent all day in bed resting. Anyway I feel much better now," Zac responded, but his gravelly voice made me think otherwise.

Before I had the chance to respond and demand he go back to bed and rest he spoke.

"You went to the dance? Stefan told me you were strictly opposed to going," Zac questioned, taking a sip of water.

"I was but something came up that forced me to change my mind," I informed him.

"What?" Zac asked.

I sighed and slumped back into my position, sitting at the dining table. Edward had resumed his seat also, quietly assessing our conversation. His face was blank giving no indication as to what he was thinking.

"Damon decided to pay a visit-" At the sound of his name panic washed over Zacs features. "We stopped him from harming anyone. Stefan managed to sedate him with enough vervain to keep him knocked out for a few hours. He's locked downstairs in the cellar for now, so I'd stay away from there until Stefan and I figure out what to do with him."

"He's here?" Zac didn't seem to like that fact.

Understandable, I mean his very, very distant relative tried to kill him.

"Here is the safest place for him to be. You and I both know that Stefan won't kill his brother, but he also won't allow innocent people to get hurt anymore, which is why he has to stay here. This way Stefan and I can keep a close eye on him and keep him away from causing any more harm," I explained, continuing to eat my very late dinner.

Zac looked warily towards Edward, almost as if he just remembered he was here. Witnessing the whole conversation unravel before him.

"Does he know?" Zac questioned me, looking at Edward.

"Yes, he does." I nodded, not wanting to reveal Edwards secret.

It wasn't my place to tell Zac what Edward or his family were. In all honesty, I didn't want Edward to tell him either. It was clear that the Cullens, especially Edwards father Carliles had made a good reputation for themselves in this town. I didn't want Zac nor anyone to think any less of them. I knew for a fact that Zac would look at them all differently if he knew they were vampires.

A part of me suspects that Zac really doesn't like vampires, even Stefan, who is his blood relative. And he has every right to fear us, him being a human, is our prey after all. A human who doesn't fear a vampire even the slightest must have a death wish.

Zac soon left us after being filled in and once again being told by me to go and rest after a second coughing fit occurred. I had to explain to Edward what exactly was wrong with Zac which made Edward realize the exact extent of danger everyone at school had unknowingly been in tonight.

Edward and I had been sitting in the kitchen for quite some time just talking about random things. No matter what the topic he always seemed to find an interest in the little things I love or even small details about my past.

"So you enjoyed growing up in Mystic Falls?" Edward asked, wanting to know more about my past life as a human.

"I did, it was a lot like Forks, well minus the rain," I laughed. "But very similar. Mystic falls had a very tight-knit community, practically everybody knew each other since many of the families who have lived there since back when Mystic falls was discovered."

My family, the Swans being one of them. Mom and dad were constantly going to the founding family events and dragging me along with them to help butter up the mayor of the town. Odd now how much I miss those events and just being able to stand beside my parents as their daughter.

Now they wouldn't even know who I am.

"Really? Sounds like a place with a lot of history to it," Edward mused.

"If it's the town's history you're interested in, I'd ask Stefan, he knows just about everything to do with Mystic Falls and its past. He grew up is Mystical falls as well, just in a different time era than me," I pointed out.

Suddenly a huge yawn escaped me as I covered my mouth with embarrassment. Edward chuckled and then stood up out of his seat.

"I'm sorry, I'm keeping you awake," He apologized.

He picked up his jacket which he had taken off a while ago and placed onto the back of his chair. In two swift movements, he had pulled the jacket on with ease, doing up the two buttons.

I stared at him with sadness, knowing he was leaving me for the night. In truth, it was very late, and I was becoming slightly tired, but if I could I'd stay awake with Edward all night, every night of the week. No matter how I felt, I didn't want him to leave yet.

"I'm not that tired," I lied, to which he looked at me as if I were transparent. "What I mean is- you can stay here, if you want?"

It seemed like forever I waited for his reply, but in reality, it was only a few seconds.

"Okay," He said, and then smiled softly.

I stood up and took the lead, guiding Edward upstairs and towards my room. The teenage part of me that always wondered about having a boy in her room began to grow nervous, especially since this boy- no man, was Edward. But the nerves soon turned into excitement from the anticipation of yet another new experience.

When I opened the door Edward walked in and immediately scanned the room once before heading towards the bed. As if he had done it a million times before he took off his shoes and sat on the opposite side that I usually slept on. How he knew I slept on the right was beyond me.

I did my usual routine of picking out my pajama top and shorts to get ready for bed, then remembered Edward was only a foot away and would clearly see me getting undressed. The thought both excited and scared me. How would he react if I were to change in front of him? Would it excite him? or would he just sit there unfazed?

I bit my lip clenching the clothing in my hand and sneaking a peek at Edward. But when I looked at him I suddenly didn't have the guts to do it anymore.

"I'm just gonna do some human things," I announced, backing up towards the door. "Don't move."

Edward did as he was told immediately, becoming a human statue, perched on the edge of the bed.

With that being said I escaped to the shared bathroom. Shredding my dress off onto the floor, I put it in the laundry basket. I doubt there will be another opportunity when I'll have to wear it. But I always keep one dress around just in case.

Sliding on my pajamas I realized just how form-fitting and short these shorts and vest are. The shorts barely cover my butt, and the vest is so tight I can see my erect nipples poking against the material.

It was too late to go back in and change clothes now. I just have to hope he won't notice.

Trying not to worry about it, I moved on and brushed my teeth for a little longer than necessary. Then ran a brush and comb through my knotted hair until it was smooth enough to run my fingers through without getting tangled.

I switched off the bathroom light and exited to the hallway. Padding lightly across to my bedroom, I opened the door quickly then shut it behind me. My eyes widened in surprise to see Edward in the same spot, with his back facing me.

I switched the light off before walking towards him. I expected him to move, but he remained still.

"You can move now," I laughed, getting closer.

"Oh, right," Edward said, turning to face me.

A human would have missed his reaction because it happened within a split second. His eyes widened as they raked over my frame. The muscles around his jaw visibly tightened, as well as the rest of his body as he tensed up. Within that split second, I could see desire burning within him.

But just like that, it was gone in the blink of an eye.

He returned to looking at me, acting completely unfazed by the amount of skin I had on display. But I knew otherwise.

Edward wanted me as much as I wanted him, I knew that much from within that split second. But he was holding back out of fear. I know shouldn't push him into something that he isn't. If he wants to be physical then it will take time to build up the confidence within him. But a part of me really just wanted to ravage him. Kiss him passionately, explore his body, bite him and do things I'd only seen displayed in movies or depicted in novels.

Chewing on my lip I closed the distance between us and climbed onto the bed beside him. Automatically I laid down, resting my head on the pillow while facing him. Edward copied my action, still fully dressed in his suit, minus the shoes. He laid on the pillow also, gazing into my eyes through the darkness of the dimly lit room.

"I haven't laid down on a bed like this in a long time," Edward mused.

I was going to ask why but then remembered- his kind can't sleep. It was a shame really that Edward couldn't sleep, dreaming was one of the best parts about nighttime. Being able to shut off from reality and not have to worry or think about things.

A brief mental escape.

Hmm, I wonder if I could get inside Edwards mind. Stefan showed me the trick a while ago at the start of my transition. As well as compulsion we had the ability to enter a person mind, as long as they either willingly let you in or they were relaxed enough that they subconsciously wouldn't know what was happening.

"Can I try something?" I decided to ask. "You'll have to really relax your mind."

"Okay," He said, seeming confused yet intrigued.

Placing both of my palms on either side of his head, I closed my eyes a focused. A million incoherent words and images flashed behind my eyelids. Edward thoughts were traveling at a speed beyond my abilities. I couldn't even make out one thought as they rushed by.

"Edward you need to relax and focus on one thing," I told him, frowning as his thoughts grew in volume. "Try to think of something, like if you were to dream, what would you want to dream about?"

As soon as the suggestions left my lips and image began to form from within his thoughts and a clung to it, forcing it closer to the surface. The other thoughts soon faded out and became a hum in the background as the world Edward was building in his mind formed.

Old fashioned highrise buildings complexes, cobblestoned roads, and stone paved sidewalks. The clacking sound of horse hooves against rocks grew closer, and suddenly in a puff of black wispy smoke women in long elegant gowns and large hats formed. On there arms smartly dressed men in suits some with a walking cane, and other men dressed as if they were heading for the army.

I looked around at the scene before me in awe, aware that I was standing in the middle of the road where a horse and carriage was steadily making its way towards me. I'd always imagined what the world looked like in the past, and it was nothing compared to what I'd imagined. Just standing here I could feel the history and culture seeping from every surface.

"This seems so familiar now," Edward's voice sounded from behind me making me turn around.

Edward stood there in a pristine royal blue suit, with a buttoned-up vest and bowtie, allowing him to blend into the aesthetic of this world. I looked down at myself glad that I was only in a pair of jeans and a shirt. Despite being in Edwards mind, I still had some control.

"Edward, where are we?" I asked him, taking a step closer.

He turned to look down at me with parted lips.

"Chicago 1917," He answered, but then his attention was drawn to something over my shoulder and he frowned. "Mom?"

Edward ran across the road without a care in the world, there was desperation as he ran and it broke my heart. He told me before that he couldn't remember much about his human life, yet here he was in his hometown where he grew up, and now he's seen his mother. My eyes follow him as he stops before an elegant dress woman.

Her hair is curled into tight ringlets pinned up into an updo, a pale ribbon tied around her waist, contrasting against her cream ankle lengthed gown. She held a small purse in one hand and a closed umbrella in the other. I could see the similarities between her and Edward immediately. Both had that odd metallic bronze colored hair, the same sharp edge nose, and high rise cheekbones. But his mother had green eyes whereas Edward had golden. I wonder if that meant his eyes were green as a human?

"Mom?" Edward repeated now right in front of her.

The woman stops her walk but said nothing in return.

"Mom, it's me, Edward," He said, a slight panic to his voice.

I began to approach him wanting to help calm him down. His face fell as his mother yet again didn't reply to him. She continued to stand before him silently staring at him. Now beside him, I reach out to place a soothing hand onto his forearm, capturing his attention.

"Bella, why isn't she responding?" Edward asked me, his eyebrows drawn together.

It pained me how hurt he looked.

Suddenly, his mother's mouth moved but no sound came out, then she smiled lovingly at the both of us.

"I think it's because you don't remember how she sounds. This is all based on your memories Edward if you wanted her to talk she would've," I explained to him.

I felt horrible watching his gaze in pain at his mother. Maybe this was all a bad idea, bringing up the past seemed to just cause him more pain than happiness.

Closing my eyes I force a different scene to develop around us, one that hopefully would bring him happiness instead of pain. The old-fashioned sensory was now gone and in its place was the meadow from this morning. We were back laying in the grass under the sun, inhaling the sweet smell of flowers surrounding us.

"I'm sorry Edward, I shouldn't have taken you there," I apologized as soon as his sorrow filled eyes connected with mine.

"I'm glad you did, I may not have got to hear her, but I saw her Bella. I never thought I would see my mother again, but thanks to you, I did," He said with a smile, but his eyes still held sadness.

I slid closer to him resting my head on his chest and wrapping my arm around his waist. Edward was still for a minute before his arm wrapped around me, placing his hand on my hip to keep me pressed against him.

Opening my eyes I was able to see me and Edward in the exact same position on the bed as we were in his mind. His eyes were closed and if I didn't know any wiser, I'd guess he was sleeping peacefully.

Divulging back into Edwards mind I fell asleep inside of his cold hold, surrounded by flowers with a smile on my face.

 **A/N**

 **Hope your enjoying this book so far, thank you for reading and sharing the love 3**


End file.
